Sometimes You Just need to Believe
by Rhinoa Lunar
Summary: This is just one of many possibilities post-Sailor Stars that could have been. The Starlights have gone home. Princess Serenity not only healed Galaxia, and Earth while releasing all the stolen Star Seeds, but used the silver crystal to heal much more.
1. Chapter 1

_OK, I do not own Sailor Moon, I would have more money if I did. =P_

_"Sometimes You Just Need to Believe"_

_This was supposed to be a one shot but I kept writing for hours and decided there was much more to it. I altered a couple of events just slightly to explain the events. I love the idea of Usagi and Seiya. They're just so perfect together. I hope you enjoy._

_Chapter one_

_Standing all together on the rooftop saying goodbye was just too cruel. Usagi could not stand it. She had to run over and hug the Starlights, and to everyone's surprise she hugged Princess Kakyuu. Finally came Seiya's turn. When she hugged him she slipped an envelope into his pocket. Little did she know that he had done the same. Usagi ran back over to Mamoru who put his arm around her rather possessively. Even after they had transformed for the journey, Mamoru could not stop from glaring at Seiya. He was truly grateful that someone had been there for Usagi when he could not, but why did the guy have to fall in love with her. Not that he had said anything to indicate it in front of Mamoru. His body language had been his betrayer. His arm firmly around Usagi's was his way of reminding Seiya who her heart belonged to._

_"Mamoru," Seiya said in a serious and somewhat threatening manner. "Protect her, please."_

_Usagi, Minako, and Ami cried first, then Makoto and Rei followed suit. Goodbyes were never easy for them.  
_

_The Starlights and their princess launched into the air and just like that, they were gone. Usagi spent most of her night with Mamoru and nearly missed curfew. When she finally got home she felt the loneliness creep up on her again._

_'Why do I feel this way? I have my Mamo-chan back. The fight of my life (so far) is over. I can finally be free to do as I please, not as Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity, but as Tsukino Usagi. I can finally become what I want. But what do I want? This is of course as long as nothing worse comes to break our peace.' Usagi shuddered at the very thought. 'Fighting Galexia was too hard. I saw my friends die. The only thing that kept me going was Seiya. I really did not think anyone could be saved. I just wanted to protect Seiya.'_

_Usagi slipped her shoes off and removed her coat. As she hung it on the coat rack an envelope fell from one of the pockets. 'Did I put it in my pocket by mistake?' Picking it up from the floor where it had fallen, she saw that it was addressed to "Odango." It had the same instructions she had written on Seiya's letter. "Open this alone when the time is right."_

_Usagi wanted to discuss it with Luna but she knew this would be a betrayal of Seiya's trust in her. That was something she could never do. 'Will he respect my wishes as well,' Usagi pondered as she began inspecting her room for signs of Luna. 'That's right, Luna is staying over at Minako's tonight.' Just to make sure she checked every nook and cranny she could find. She even checked the laundry piled up in her closet. 'Who needs a hamper anyway?'_

_Usagi slipped the envelope under her pillow and drew herself a nice hot bath. After her pleasant soak in the tub, Usagi snuggled into her favorite pajamas and let down her hair. Curling up on her bed she nervously took out the envelope and opened it._

_My Dearest Odango,_

_Even if my songs did not always reach you as I intended, even if you despise me for saying this, I will understand. No matter how far away we are I really will mean it when I tell you at our inevitable parting that I will never forget you. You saved us all. Your shine is truly the brightest I have ever seen. I must confess that ever since I first saw you at the airport when we arrived to Japan, I knew that our destinies were intertwined. I wish that I could have been enough for you. I would gladly stay if I thought you might come around. I suppose your loyalty to Mamoru made me see how amazing you really are. Through everything you never accepted my advances. I truly love you, Odango. I had to let you know. I am sorry I did not say this in person, but I could not have bared to see your face, or the rejection. You will always be with me, right? As long as we stay friends at heart. That was our promise. I apologize if I have hurt you by handing it over. I just knew I had to. I know you will understand._

_Love, now and always,_

_Kou Seiya_

_Usagi's heart felt as though it had stopped. 'Why did I let him go,' she thought. 'In his distant solar system he could be reading my letter. Will it hurt him as much as his letter had hurt me?' Usagi curled up under her covers holding the letter close to her heart and cried herself to sleep that night._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Sailor Moon.  
_

_This is still from the first day of writing. It just would not stop flowing today.  
_

_Chapter Two  
_

_Meanwhile on Kinmoku_

_The Starlights and Princess Kakyuu had arrived safely on their home world. The Senshi transformed into their natural selves. The princess found it amusing that they all fell back on their male persona's. They were astonished to see that it had been fully restored. It looked as though Galaxia had never come. Even the Princess was taken aback by this. They immediately went to the palace and met in the music room._

_"How did she…" Taiki's voice trailed off._

_"Its amazing," exclaimed Yaten_

_"I would only expect this from one person. Could she really be…" Princess Kakyuu's voice drifted. She turned to Seiya whose love for Sailor Moon was all about his aura. "Seiya, you were closest to Sailor Moon were you not?"_

_Painfully reminded of her, Seiya nodded._

_"Did she ever tell you about her past," the princess asked._

_"Come to think of it, she never even mentioned that she was a princess. Her Sailor Senshi treated her like one of their own. They only made it clear that she was under their protection. She could return Star Seeds to people who had become farces," Seiya paused for a moment to think of anything else that was different. "Her Star Seed…It did not look like any Star Seed I have ever seen."_

_"That's right," Yaten chimed in._

_" It looked more like a flower carved out of fine crystal," Taiki added._

_The princess smiled. "United with the light of hope and Galexia's true will she restored everything. The crystal she had, it was her Star Seed?"_

_"Yes," Seiya said without faltering._

_The legend is true then." The princess was pacing about trying to remember something important. "Could she really be? What was her name?"_

_"Usagi, or rather Sailor Moon," all three Starlights said in unison._

_"No, her true name, did she tell you? What her princess name is, I mean."_

_"Like I said, she never even told us, we simply assumed. Since the other Senshi were protecting her," Seiya said._

_"May I inquire as to what you are thinking, princess?" Taiki seemed to know more than he was letting on._

_"If that was the Mystical Silver Crystal, then she must be the heiress to the White Moon Kingdom. You said it was her Star Seed. The crystal is bound to the royal family of the White Moon Kingdom. I wonder if she restored her own forgotten kingdom or if she used all that energy to save the other worlds," the princess thought out loud._

_"Knowing her it was probably the latter," Seiya said with confidence. "She was willing to die to save any of her friends." He had a sentimental smile on his face. However, his eyes betrayed him as they welled up with tears._

_"Seiya," Yaten said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder._

_Taiki and Princess Kakyuu shook their heads at him._

_"He needs some time to himself," Taiki said._

_"You all left people you cared about for me. I cannot imagine how you feel," the princess said. "If this Usagi is the true holder of the crystal, then it is to her we owe our allegiance."_

_"What," all the Starlights said in unison._

_"If Sailor Moon is who I think she is based on your description of both her personality and her Star Seed. Her mother was the Goddess Queen Serenity. Her reign was before the Sailor Wars got so far out of hand. It was the most peaceful reign in the history of the galaxy and possibly the universe. That man she was with, did you at any time see his Star Seed," the princess asked_

_"It was gold," Taiki said._

_"This was her boyfriend," the princess asked._

_"Yes," growled Seiya as he slammed his fist into the wall. "I am sorry, princess. I would take my leave if you do not mind. I do not wish to spoil our homecoming ."_

_"You may if you wish." She seemed so unhappy. "Wait, Seiya!"_

_"Yes," said Seiya as he cocked his head to the side._

_"I am not sure if this will comfort you, but anything to ease your pain will ease my worry for you." The princess paused to gauge Seiya's reaction. He seemed intrigued so she decided to continue. "I do not believe that it is Usagi and Mamoru who are in love."_

_"Then why would she choose him? If she does not love him," Seiya finally allowed the tears to flow. "Why wasn't I enough?" By now Seiya was yelling out of anguish.  
_

_"If it is the White Moon's Princess Serenity and the Earth's Prince Endymion who are in love. Usagi and Mamoru are drawn to one another by their past lives during the Silver Millenium. That would be if that is who she is, of course. It is more about those two and the love that they could not share after meeting violent deaths during the war that ended the peaceful times." The princess saw the look of hope on Seiya's face._

_"So I would have a chance if I returned?" Seiya's tears were now tears of hope and happiness._

_"It is not that simple, Seiya." The princess suddenly looked very serious. "The Sailor Senshi who protect her are more powerful than even they can imagine. Was there not a Sailor Senshi from the planet frozen in time, and another of destruction and rebirth?"_

_Yaten nodded. "But she was merely a child."_

_"That would make sense, Yaten," Taiki said in a matter-of-fact way. "When one unleashes powers of death and destruction they would have to forfeit their own life. She will forever live to die and be reborn."_

_"But Galaxia said that she made sure that she was reborn," Yaten said._

_"That may be true. She said she is the reason that Sailor Saturn was awakened as quickly this time," Taiki said._

_"And what of the Sailor Senshi of the planet frozen in time," Yaten asked. His eyes widened as the potential powers of this senshi could hold. "Is she the keeper of time it's self?"_

_"The one and only." the princess smiled. You would have to convince them and, as well as the other Outer Senshi before a return would be even possible. An unannounced return could be taken the wrong way. I will think on this. I want you all to be happy. If it is in my power to let you see her, I will do so. Why don't you all go and get some much needed rest."_

_The Starlights bowed and left for their private rooms._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Sailor Moon_

_Seiya finds his letter from Usagi. She reveals everything to him. She confirms Princess Kakyuu's conclusions. Seiya becomes obsessed with the Silver Millenium and the Silver Crystal, basically anything that could lead to more information about his beloved Odango._

_Chapter 3_

_(Immediately when the Starlights arrive in the hall where their private rooms are located)_

_"I hope he does not think this is going to be easy," Taiki said._

_Yaten watched Seiya slip in to his room. When he heard the latch he knew there would be no getting through to him now. "Taiki, those other Sailor Senshi we would have to convince are Uranus and Neptune, aren't they?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so," Taiki nodded._

_"Then he has a lot to accomplish if he tries to see her." Yatan looked at his brother's locked door with pure sympathy._

_Once alone, Seiya pulled off his jacket-like shirt and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts from his dresser. As he was changing he noticed a letter fall out of his left pocket. He had given Odango her letter from his right pocket. He picked up the envelope. She had drawn the most adorably bunny on one corner. It was addressed to "Seiya-chan." He also took notice of the same instructions he had written on Odango's letter. "Please open this alone when the time is right."_

_Seiya-chan,_

_Your songs touched my heart. You have been my support for so long. Before you I had been so sure that Mamo-chan was who I was supposed to be with. It is destiny that binds us. I should have been more open with you. I hate doing it this way but I am going to tell you everything now._

_My predestined path is supposed to unite the White Moon Kingdom of my mother, Queen Serenity and the Earth Kingdom. My true name is Princess Serenity. In a past life I was to marry the Prince of Earth, Endymion. You would know him as Mamoru. Our lives were cut short by a terrible war. The war left nothing of my mother's kingdom. She was the keeper of the Silver Crystal. Using the power of that crystal she sealed all of the evil and sent the people of her kingdom and Earth to future lives hoping that we would be happy. With the last of her power she sent Luna and Artemis to be our guardians and shattered the crystal into seven pieces to better conceal it from our enemies. You see, I am the sole heiress to the White Moon Kingdom. My union to Prince Endymion is predestined. I have already seen my future Kingdom. Mamo-chan and I have a daughter. I could not bear to see her light go out. With all the talk of destiny and our past life, I never thought that I would have reasons to question it. But then, you came along._

_When you came into my life you were nearly all I could think of. I started to wonder what Tsukino Usagi wanted and not about destiny and Princess Serenity. I am torn, Seiya-chan. I love Chibi-Usa and if I am not with Mamo-chan she will never be born. Yet I do not think I would be happy with such an existence. If I could choose more selfishly I would be at your side. You gave me that same warm feeling that Mamo-chan does, but I felt it so much stronger when I was around you, Seiya-chan. I know that now you have found your princess I do not have much time left to give you this. I know you are all going to leave us. Earth is not your responsibility, after all._

_'She must have written this before Galaxia killed our princess,' Seiya thought to himself._

_I do not want to lose you Seiya-chan. I know it is selfish of me, but I want to leave with you when you go. Seiya-chan, I love you. Me as Usagi, Odango loves you. I wish I could make it all go away for this life so I had my chance to be with you._

_I have thought of a way, but I am not sure if it would even work, and if I did it this way I could not protect Earth. Though, the crystal holds my very soul. I can will it to bring Serenity and Endymion together in our next life. That way Chibi-Usa would still be born and my new Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo will still rise. I never thought of using the crystal so selfishly. I'll bet Queen Serenity would not be pleased with me. There is much to think on this matter, but I do not want to._

_In the end I know that you have your own life and destiny. I hope I did not make you cry. Your eyes are too beautiful to have tears. For whatever it is worth, you are more than enough. I hold you in my heart and hope that we will meet again._

_Please do not hate me for this. I just knew I had to give it to you._

_Love now and always,_

_Odango_

_Seiya slumped in his chair in shock. 'She really is the White Moon Princess who holds the Silver Crystal. She does love me. Now what do I do? What did she mean when she was talking about using the crystal to provide for her next life? I have to know,' he thought._

_It was well after midnight when Taiki was awakened by a knock on his door. He grumbled as he headed for the door to see who was there so late. He found a very disturbed Seiya._

_"Taiki, I need your help."_

_Taiki was taken aback. Seiya was asking for help? Seiya! "Come in I'll put some coffee on."_

_Seiya walked in and made himself at home in Taiki's sitting area. Within minutes Taiki was back with a coffee tray. Seiya grabbed the kettle and poured himself a cup. He drank it black._

_"I take it you have a good reason for your visit this evening," Taiki said as he stirred some cream into his coffee._

_"I need access to your personal library," Seiya burst out._

_"I figured as much. Why the sudden need though?" Taiki knew well-and-good what the reason was but he wanted to hear it from Seiya's own lips._

_"I need to learn everything about the Silver Millennium and the Silver Crystal. You have the most detailed library and …"_

_Taiki cut off Seiya mid-sentence, "I had been expecting this so I have already taken the liberty of gathering all the records of each. My question to you is if she is in fact the Princess Serenity, what do you think can possibly bring you together?"_

_"I don't know. I just, believe," Seiya said._

_"Here are the records and books."_

_Seiya looked at the vast pile of tomes and charts that lay before him._

_"Don't worry, I have a cart for such occasions," Taiki said smiling._

_Together they loaded the books and charts and even some old artifacts in a chest. Seiya wheeled it off to his room._

_'Man is he dedicated,' thought Taiki as he slipped back into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep._

_Once he was in his room Seiya locked his door and began to read. He made notations where he could and marked pages in some of the books. He opened the artifact box and saw a family portrait. 'It can't be! This is insane. Our princess' great uncle is there beside a tall slender woman wearing her hair in the familiar odango style!' Her hair was silver. The person who caught his attention was a girl of about twelve. Blond hair in the odango style and blue eyes…she looked a lot like Odango. There were some more objects and paintings. One was labeled Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity at their engagement gala. That was his Odango, and that Mamoru guy. The edges of this picture and several others had been scorched and scratched. Someone had grabbed them during an escape. Twice the sunrise came and he never noticed. It was all there. She was the princess._

_It would be two days before Seiya would emerge. Yatan was the first to see him. Seiya was obviously tired, and his hair was down and disheveled. "Seiya, how have you been? We were all worried about you."_

_"Huh," Seiya turned his head toward the voice to make sure it was not in his head. "Oh, Yaten, hi."_

_"The princess wanted to see you when you came out of your cave," Yaten laughed. Her laughter stopped when Seiya did not appear to see the humor. He did not even seem to notice Yaten's return to a female form.  
_

_"I figured as much. I was fully prepared for a lecture," Seiya answered. "I'll go get more presentable and go to her._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon. =(

(In this chapter I explain a little about why the Starlights are male at home. ^_^ Here we will see a daring plan for an alliance that would show the galaxy that the Sailor Wars were truly over and each solar system could band together in case there are galaxies beyond their knowledge that prove to be hostile. Sieya is very excited about this mission since it will involve returning to Earth. note, Yaten may be a tad OOC but I thought it would throw in another side of him that was only hinted at lightly in the show, in my personal interpretation, of course.)

Chapter 4

(After Seiya freshens up.)

Dressed in his simple suit that had been his standard on Earth, Saiya set out to find Princess Kakyuu. He first tried the music room since she usually spent her time there. His instincts were correct. She was seated on a couch playing a preta (best described as a small harp.)

"Seiya, come and sit with me," she said as she placed the instrument on the side table.

"Of course," Seiya said as he bowed.

"Taiki tells me that you have been studying up on the Silver Millennium and the Silver Crystal. Is there something that you know that would clear up our suspicions regarding Sailor Moon?"

Seiya was trapped. He could not lie to his princess. "Odango, err, Usagi and I slipped each other notes when she hugged me goodbye."

"I know," smiled the princess. "I saw you. Did she mention her past to you? I have been thinking that an alliance would show the galaxy that we should band together not only to prevent future wars within this galaxy, but in case there are other galaxies that might be hostile. Wouldn't you agree?"

Seiya's eyes lit up wide.

"Yes, Seiya, I am referring to the two of you. You are already knighted and I have plans of granting the three of you the status of Dukes or Duchesses, whichever you choose. You are my three top guardians. I have no heir and no prospects as of yet." Seeing the look on Seiya's face she smiled demurely. "Do not be so surprised. I had more pressing matters to deal with and simply never looked. I have played my part in helping to end the wars. I am trying to unite the galaxy in peace. I have no regrets about it. So don't you start."

"Princess, in her letter She spoke of her future kingdom. She said she had already seen it and she and Mamoru, or rather Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had a child. She said she loved me as Usagi, but Serenity loved Endymion." Seiya paused for a moment. "Perhaps if we could assure her that her future kingdom can still come to existence, we could help her agree to it. She is technically of royal blood maybe more if her mother was a Goddess as you have said."

"I would allow you the Dukedom, but not the crown of course. Your child, assuming you have a daughter, could then become my heir. In name only of course, she can be in your care until I am no longer here." The princess could see the sadness on Seiya's face. "Nothing lasts forever. Do not fret. I will try to secure you a visit. You and your sisters will be my ambassadors. I know that I can rely on you three to secure at the very least a binding friendship of our kingdoms that will set an example for the entire galaxy."

"Who will protect you in our absence? "Seiya was genuinely concerned? "I have already been in contact with the restored Sailor Galaxia. She has agreed to an extended visit to train new senshi during your trip. She too believes that an alliance of any kind would be a wonderful example to our neighbors," the princess smiled. "She is securing a great seal around the whole galaxy to shield us from any possible unfriendly unknown galaxies. She will be arriving in a few days. You will meet the recruits and I trust your judgment in selecting them. " 'I just need to secure that they are allowed to visit. Galaxia can help me in this matter. Of that I am sure. I will just need to test the waters with Pluto first. If she senses any changes in the timeline, she will be wary of it.' "Seiya, I will contact the time keeper Sailor Pluto and see what I can do. For now, tell your siblings that you will be picking new recruits and going on a diplomatic visit to the Earth. You need not tell them of the potential union, but that you are seeking an alliance for the reasons I have said. For now, prepare yourselves for the mission. Once the recruits have been chosen, and your trip secured, you will all depart."

"Of course," Seiya said as he rose from his seat. He bowed and took his leave of Princess Kakyuu.

Seiya found his siblings in the gardens. Yaten was taking in the scent of a fire lily, named so because of its varied color pattern. Taiki was sitting on the edge of a great fountain reading a book. Seiya could not see the title but he recognized the crescent moon symbol on the cover. 'Taiki must have taken his books back.' Yaten had returned to a female form and was wearing a pale green summer dress that came down to her knees. Taiki had chosen again the male form.

"You just can't make up your mind, can you," Seiya teased his sister.

"Well I figured I can play around a bit with this power for a while. It is a fun power Princess Kakyuu bestowed to us, don't you think," Yaten playfully asked her brother.

"I need to talk to you two," Seiya said to his siblings.

"Of course,"Taiki answered.

The three of them made their way to what on Earth could be compared to a weeping willow with violet leaves. They sat down in a circle. Yaten and Taiki both looked at Seiya with great interest.

"Ok, our princess is trying to bring the other solar systems in our galaxy together in a grand alliance," Seiya said.

"That's wonderful," Yaten exclaimed.

"This would secure the galaxy from bursting into war again, providing that multiple solar systems were to follow suit. As her guardians, we must be sure that we help her to choose ambassadors who can be trusted," Taiki added.

"The thing is, well…We ARE the ambassadors." Seiya paused for a moment to let Taiki and Yaten absorb this information. "She has already arranged for us to help in recruiting the new senshi so that the newly restored Sailor Galaxia can train them. To protect us all, Galaxia is creating a protective shield around the entire galaxy and will arrive in a few days. She said we are going to the solar system that holds the Silver Crystal first."

"I'll bet you're happy about that little convenience," Yaten said winking at Seiya as she nudged him with her elbow.

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is a serious task. Princess Kakyuu is attempting to contact Sailor Pluto to allow us the visit."

"I am guessing we will have to return to being idols for the duration of the visit," Taiki sighed. "It never ends, does it?" He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Probably," Seiya said.

"Aww," Yaten whined. "I wanted to keep playing around."

"I don't really care if you want to go from boy to girl and back again in your private time," Seiya said. "But it will be inevitable that we are recognized so when in public you will need to be a boy."

"You know he's right," Taiki added. "How long exactly until we go?"

"All she said was to be prepared to leave at any time." Seiya could see the looks his siblings were giving him. Red-faced he took his leave.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other.

Taiki scratched his head. "Its his funeral, I guess."

"Well I don't want him to get hurt again," Yaten said. "I'm going to go get ready. Perhaps you should do the same."

"For once, Yaten, you are giving me good advice." Taiki laughed and patted his sister on the head.

They went inside walking together in silence. They both knew that Seiya would have ulterior motives for being so ready for this mission. Perhaps he had even requested that it be them to go.

(Soon I will also combine two story arcs from Sailor Moon legend. For those of you who have seen the live-action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, you'll catch it in chapter five. For those of you who have not, I will explain everything at the end of the chapter in a notation. I hope that you are all still enjoying it. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding my story to their favorites. When I woke up I was so happy to see the responses. I appreciate each and every one of you!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sometimes You Just Need to Believe_

_I do not own Sailor Moon =(_

_(Ok, so now we are coming to our own solar system to see what happens when Setsuna receives the information. Fans Of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon will notice something that everyone else will need to read my notations at the bottom to understand. Again thank you all for your support. Keep letting me know how I'm doing. You're helping me to stay inspired just by giving me your input. ^_^ )_

_Chapter Five_

_Setsuna was sitting at the café with her sweet little Hotaru waiting for Haruka and Michiru._

_'Setsuna-mama said something important was up and the four of us needed to discuss it,' Hotaru thought as she sipped her pear juice. 'The other girls all liked milkshakes. YUCK! Milk is gross.'_

_Finally Haruka and Michiru arrived. They sat down and ordered coffee when the waitress came by. The Outer Senshi exchanged mild pleasantries until the coffee was delivered and they could talk freely._

_"So Setsuna, what was so important enough to make Michiru and I cancel our dinner reservations," Haruka asked bluntly._

_"I have been contacted by Princess Kakyuu," Setsuna said softly._

_Haruka could hardly contain her anger. "And what exactly did she want?"_

_"Haruka, I'm sure it is nothing to get upset about. Right, Setsuna," Michiru asked smiling._

_"Well, she requested to send the Starlights as diplomats to form an alliance with the White Moon Kingdom. Naturally she felt it necessary to consult us before sending them intrusively," Setsuna said sipping her coffee._

_"Well that was at least intelligent of her," Haruka said in a mildly less agitated tone._

_"Is that going to change things, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru asked innocently._

_Looking at Hotaru, Setsuna could sometimes lose herself in the innocent child and forget about what she was truly capable of. "No, sweetie," she said patting the small girl's head._

_"So no alterations in the timeline," Michiru asked looking suspicious and relieved all at once._

_"No, not at all," Setsuna assured them._

_"I don't like it," Haruka said flatly. "We know if Seiya gets anywhere near the princess her confusion will only increase. You know how she has been lately. Ever since she met that damned Seiya." Michiru had to clasp Haruka's hand to keep her from slamming a fist into the table.  
_

_"Well I had thought that too," Setsuna said. "However, the restored Sailor Galaxia is all for the alliance. The goal would be banding all the kingdoms in the galaxy to bring peace to all and finally proving that the Sailor Wars are over." Setsuna paused to see how her comrades were taking this information. "Personally, I agree with them. A complete alliance would be beneficial. I can see it when I look into my talisman, though it is somewhat clouded. I do not, however see anything out of order. Crystal Tokyo will still come to pass as we know it now. You must know that there are other galaxies and it would be best to have allies should there be any hostile intruders."_

_"Damn you," Haruka said chuckling in spite of herself. "I hate it when you make so much sense. I will agree to it, provided they do not aid us as senshi unless the princess requests it. I do not want them to think we are incapable of protecting her. They saw the lengths we would go to to do so."_

_"Yes, I remember that QUITE well," Setsuna said tensing her tone a little._

_"You should know by now that we work on our own," Michiru said softly._

_"You still scared me, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." Hotaru was on the brink of tears._

_Setsuna placed her arm around the child and pulled her close. "Its alright now, Hotaru. We are in a time of peace. They will not pretend to be bad again, right," Setsuna said glaring at Haruka and Michiru._

_"Of course not," Michiru said reassuringly._

_"Why don't we take you to the park for a nice picnic tomorrow," Haruka suggested._

_"Really! Thank you so much," Hotaru exclaimed._

_The Outer Senshi agreed that it would be Setsuna to inform the princess. They paid the bill and went home for the night. Haruka and Michiru slipped into their room hand-in-hand leaving Setsuna to tuck Hotaru in for the night. Thankfully Hotaru was not pestering her with questions about the coming events. After she was safely tucked in, Setsuna closed Hotaru's bedroom door and made her way into her own room being sure to turn off the hall light. She changed into a soft nightgown and sat on her bed staring into her talisman._

_'I have not found any upsets in the timeline. I have known this from the very beginning. That is not the fully awakened Princess Serenity,' she reminded herself. She dared not inform the other senshi of the true nature of the princess. 'If they found out they might not be so inclined to protect her. Princess Serenity was far more selfish than Usagi. She had always possessed the will to fight, but then she…' Setsuna shuddered placing down her talisman._

_Setsuna tossed and turned as one nightmare after another plagued her throughout the night. When she finally awoke the next morning she reminded herself, 'It is for the best that they have these false memories. Usagi could never handle the truth. It was most unfortunate that the Shittennu had met their ends never knowing the truth. I simply could not let them see it until the princess knew. How long would it have been before she found out too early and became an agent of destruction? How much longer can I keep this from coming up? Hotaru can simulate history in the palm of her hand. It is only a matter of time before she finds out.'_

_"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said jumping on to the bed with a big hug much to Setsuna's surprise._

_"Well, aren't you dressed up so pretty." Setsuna toyed with Hotaru's little hat._

_"Hotaru, let's get going," Haruka said._

_Behind Haruka was Michiru who was holding a picnic basket. "Are you sure you want to do this today?" Michiru looked concerned. 'It isn't normal for Setsuna to sleep in so late.' "I mean are you feeling well enough today?"_

_"Oh that. Yes, Michiru. I just had trouble sleeping last night. I'll take my shower and call Usagi over for lunch. I'll call your cell, Haruka, when we are done here," Setsuna replied._

_Haruka nodded and Hotaru bolted to the front door. Michiru took one more look back at Setsuna before slipping her arm into Haruka's ._

_Later on at the park Hotaru had finished her lunch and had run off to play. Haruka leaned back into a tree crossing her arms behind her head. Michiru leaned in for a little kiss._

_"Have you been able to see anything, Michiru," asked Haruka completely breaking the mood._

_"My mirror will not show me anything. I just know something is not right." Michiru sighed. Things never went well when her mirror became cloudy._

_"I have some suspicions about Pluto as of late," Haruka said. "I think she is clouding your mirror to keep something from us."_

_"Why would she…"_

_"Michiru, she is the guardian of time. She can manipulate it to her own pleasing. She certainly seems to know more than she is letting on. And I do not like how eager she was to make us agree to this alliance. First she brings Hotaru back which was bad enough, and now let's not forget she is distracting the princess by placing Seiya so close to her. I really don't like it."_

_"I know. I feel the same way. I know she has the power to block my mirror if she chose to. I wonder if she thinks that Mars is still too incompetent to bother with block her as well," Michiru replied._

_"When we have a chance let's visit her at the shrine and find out. Not yet though. To the gates of Hell, right," Haruka said looking longingly at Michiru._

_"Of course," Michiru said as she leaned in for that kiss she had wanted earlier. _

_The lovers leaned into each other until finally a tired Hotaru came back to snuggle with them. Michiru did not like the fact that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, but she couldn't help herself from loving the kid. She ran her hand over Hotaru's head until she fell asleep. Even Haruka smiled at the tenderness Michiru could show this child._

_Meanwhile, Usagi had arrived for lunch and was gorging herself as usual._

_'This is not the awakened princess,' Setsuna thought._

_"So you said you had something to tell me," Usagi said between bites._

_Setsuna laughed lightly. Usagi did not seem to notice. In truth, Setsuna liked Usagi far more than Princess Serenity. "Usagi, Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Galaxia have contacted me."_

_"Why," Usagi said dropping her chopsticks._

_'Well, at least I have her attention now.' "They feel that it would be a good idea to create an alliance between our solar systems to set an example and hope other systems will follow suit. It would bring a greater protection to us all. Do you understand, princess?"_

_Usagi took a few minutes. 'Are those words truly coming out of Setsuna's mouth?' Then it dawned on her, 'I could see Seiya again! But what about Mamo-chan?' Usagi snapped out of her conflicted mind. "I think an alliance would be wonderful! That way if there are any galaxies out there with people who are not nice like ours, we could band together and stay safe!"_

_'That was only her inner conflict just now, wasn't it?' "I am so happy that you agree. She is going to send her ambassadors as soon as I give her the news. One thing, Usagi," Setsuna looked into Usagi's eyes. "The ambassadors will be the Starlights. Is this something that you can handle?"_

_"Yes, sure thing! Ami-chan and Minako-chan will be so happy!"_

_"And you princess?"_

_An unnatural flash went through Usagi's eyes. For a moment they looked cold and calculating. Using that fun voice and placing one arm behind her head nervously Usagi said, "Yes! Now that I have my Mamo-chan back I'll be ok! No worries here!" The act was convincing if one did not know Serenity as Pluto did.  
_

_'No Serenity! You will not destroy Usagi's dreams. Your time will come, but it is NOT now.' The flash came through again and Usagi's expression went back to normal. 'Good.' "Then why don't you tell your friends to keep tomorrow evening free. Don't tell them right away, but I'm pretty sure the Three Lights will be having a reunion concert." Setsuna winked at Usagi._

_Usagi could not contain herself. She jumped up and down all about the room. The magazines on the coffee table were knocked down and so were some pillows from the sofa, thankfully nothing breakable had been in Usagi's wake. When she finally calmed down enough to speak she turned to Setsuna. "How can I keep this from them? Oh, I know! I can keep the image of their surprised faces when they arrive at the show! I'm going to go buy a dress for the concert!" 'How will Mamo-chan react when Seiya-chan comes back?'_

_'That was a close call,' Setsuna thought as she cleaned up the debris leftover from Usagi's visit. 'I have to suppress her for now. If she awakens now the future will be destroyed. No Small Lady. No Crystal Tokyo. Only pain and destruction will come.' "I know when the stars will be in your favor, Princess Serenity, and it will come eventually. You may not have known the Outer Senshi, despite our presence, but it was we who built this future for you. For now I must protect Usagi. I am sorry Princess." Setsuna looked out the window at the rising moon. Still alone she allowed a few tears to fall. She had to quickly recover and call Haruka to come home. _

_(Ok, so I am blending the identity of the selfish and spoiled Princess Serenity who used the Silver Crystal for her own purposes from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. The reason the series says that she was so cruel was that she had no control over her emotions, but in the final two episodes she shows her true colors. (She was not "all bad" though) I know it is a VERY different princess than was portrayed in the anime, but I hope you know where I got that personality. As the story continues more about her will be revealed, I promise!!!)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometimes You Just Have to Believe _

_=( I do not own Sailor Moon_

_(And now we have an encounter that is very sudden. We also finally get to see Usagi again since chapter one! Usagi is plagued by a mysterious inner voice. It sounds like her own thoughts, but it betrays everything Usagi wants. Is she going crazy? Or is it something worse? Again thank you to all your reviews and subscriptions. I really do appreciate them. ^_^ )  
_

_Chapter 6_

_Usagi was headed for her favorite clothing store. It was near the Crown Arcade. 'No, Usagi! You are buying a dress for Seiya-cahn, I mean the Three Lights concert,' Usagi scolded herself for even thinking about wasting her money on video games instead of buying the dress._

_"Oi, Odango," a familiar voice called from behind her. Usagi turned in disbelief. Even with those silly glasses the man in the blue jeans and tee-shirt could not be mistaken by her for anyone but Seiya-chan. 'Wow, Pluto gets news to travel fast.'_

_"Hi Seiya-chan," Usagi said knowing how much her cheeks were flushed._

_Seiya came up to her side and threw his arm over Usagi. "So what are you up to out alone at sunset," Seiya teased._

_"Well, Setsuna said you guys were coming back and the Three Lights would have a reunion concert tomorrow, so I was going to buy a dress to wear to the show," Usagi said turning even redder. 'Just what do you think you are doing, Usagi,' said the voice in the back of her mind. The voice sounded like her own inner monologue but it was cold and mean. It liked to torment her when she thought about Seiya too much._

_"Odango are you alright," Seiya asked frantically._

_Usagi realized she was hunched over slightly while holding her head. "Yes. I'm fine."_

_As if on cue Chiba Mamoru was walking home and saw Usagi collapse. 'Behind her…Is that?' Mamoru ran to help Usagi up. When Mamoru got to them Seiya stepped back and allowed him to assist Usagi._

_As she stood Usagi, not realizing that Mamoru was there said, "Thank you Seiya-chan."_

_'Oh shit! I'm in trouble' Seiya looked over at Mamoru. "I just met up with her by accident and then she collapsed."_

_"Usako," Mamoru pleaded._

_"Ma...Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she finished standing herself up._

_"Is she going to be ok," Seiya asked Mamoru._

_Mamoru could see the anguish on Seiya's face even with the glasses on. "Yes, she'll be fine. When exactly did you get back into town?" Mamoru extended his hand to Seiya._

_Seiya was surprised at the gesture but he accepted the hand with a firm shake._

_"Oh, Mamo-chan I was going to tell you all about it when I called you tonight. The Starlights are back! They want to form an alliance between our solar systems. Isn't that great, Mamo-chan?" Usagi was as hyper as ever much to his relief. "Seiya-chan its true isn't it? About the concert"_

_"Yes, Odango." Seiya saw Mamoru's eyes shoot at him when he called her that. "I was hoping to run into one of you girls tonight. I have tickets for the show. There's one for you as well, of course Mamoru."_

_"Unfortunately I can't make it. I have to work." Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Perhaps you could give the extra one to Motoki. He'll never admit it, but he has taken a liking to Makoto. Well, since everything is ok, I'll be on my way home. I'm free on Saturday, Odango atama."_

_"Great! You know Makoto has been eyeing him for a while. I'll call you around 10:00am tomorrow morning and we can go to the park or something, Mamo-chan," Usagi said_

_Mamoru leaned down and brought his lips to hers. "I'll be glad to see you, Usako." 'Maybe I'm just paranoid about this guy.' "Bye, Seiya. I'm sure the girls will love your concert." Mamoru continued on his way home. He looked back only once. Usagi and Seiya were not too close. They were not holding hands. They were simply talking and apparently Usagi said something so funny that Seiya fell to the ground laughing. 'I know I can trust you, Usako.'_

_"So, Odango," Seiya said after regaining his composure. "Dress shopping are you? Want some company? My fans have to look good you know. The concert is going to be televised."_

_'He thinks I'm just a fan. Now I get it.' Usagi let out a sigh._

_"Odango?"_

_"Yes, I'd love it if someone could help me pick out a dress. I can never tell if I look good in them or not," Usagi said._

_"Odango, anything you could wear would never change how beautiful you are." There, he had said it._

_Usagi blushed not knowing what to say. 'Has he read my letter?' "Thank you, Seiya-chan. The store I like is right over here."_

_The sparkle in her eyes had proved that she was pleased by Seiya's compliment. Together, yet apart, they went into the dress shop. Seiya watched as Usagi grabbed dress after dress and took a pile to the fitting room. Seiya sat on a chair just outside the dressing rooms. He eagerly awaited the parade of Odango showing off her dresses. He took the risk and removed the glasses to see her better. The first dress Odango had refused to come out in claiming it made her look fat. The second dress was a pastel pink one that looked like the last dress he saw Yaten in. The third dress was a mid-sleeved white dress that brushed the back of her knees and had a little slit in the back. The forth dress was the obvious winner. It appeared to Seiya that Odango knew it too. It was a one shoulder black number that had an angular cut proportionate to the top in the skirt. The longest part of the dress flowed just above her knee, while the shortest part rested just over her mid-thigh._

_"Seiya-chan, you can pick up your jaw," Usagi said smiling. 'Something just makes me more confident around him.'_

_"Oh, sorry." Seiya could feel his cheeks flushing._

_Turning back towards the fitting room Usagi was beaming after seeing Seiya look at her like that. 'Mamo-chan has never looked at me quite like that before.' 'What are you saying? This man is not our prince.' That is when it finally hit Usagi. Her mean inner voice was Serenity, and apparently anything that distracted Usagi from Mamoru the princess did not like, especially Seiya-chan. "Oh well, its my life anyway," she said quietly to herself._

_Seiya had heard her inner struggle. It flowed from her like a song could flow from him. He stepped away from the counter winking at the clerk as he put something in his pocket as soon as he saw his beautiful Odango emerge from the tiny room._

_When time came to pay, Usagi pulled out her money purse. Seiya was surprised and happy to see the medium sized pink teddy bear key chain hanging from it. To his surprise, Usagi actually had enough money for the dress._

_"Odango, would you like to grab a bite to eat? My treat of course," Seiya winked at her. Putting his glasses back on, he eagerly awaited her answer._

_"Oh," blushed Usagi. "That would be nice. I'm so hungry."_

_"Me too," Seiya said as he lifted the bag for Odango. They walked at a friendly distance as though Mamoru or one of Usagi's friends were nearby._

_"This café looks nice, Odango," said Seyai pointing to a small restaurant._

_Usagi recognized this place. This was where the Outer Senshi hung out. Just as she was about to tell Seiya this was a bad idea, he latched onto her hand and walked in with her. Usagi nervously scanned the room for any signs of her friends. To her relief they were not there tonight. Usagi still insisted on the most private table they had, just in case._

_Seiya unknowingly was very happy with this request. He could not resist flashing that arrogant smirk._

_As soon as they were seated and drinks were ordered, Usagi stared down Seiya._

_'What did I do,' Seiya thought._

_"Do you have any idea where we are," Usagi whispered._

_"No, Odango. It just had a nice atmosphere and I thought we could relax and enjoy ourselves here."_

_"Well, thank goodness they're not here."_

_"Who are you talking about?"_

_"Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Pluto would come over and reprove me for this. Neptune would hug Saturn so she would not cry. And Uranus…I don't even want to think about what she would do. Her temper is worse than even Rei-chan's."_

_"Well then, let's just be glad it is the two of us here," Seiya said as he reached across the table and held Odango's hand._

_"Seiya," Usagi said nervously. "Did you return because of my letter?"_

_"Partly, Odango." Seiya was beaming. Suddenly he saw Usagi's face. It was not the face he could clearly see of Odango smiling at him. No this was a face overlapping hers. It emitted pure hatred towards him. It disappeared as soon as it had discovered him looking at it._

_"I'm so glad. I had thought you were really here just as a diplomat. I had shivers when I heard you called out to me as Odango. I knew it had to be you. I just could not believe how fast you got here. I had to see you with my own eyes."_

_"I am glad that you are so pleased to see me again, Odango," he teased by using the nickname again._

_The two enjoyed a nice dinner and dessert. Seiya paid the check and then insisted that he walk Usagi home._

_The two of them laughed and smiled joking the entire way to Usagi's house._

_"Here, Odango," Seiya said as he handed her an envelope filled with tickets for her and her friends. All with personal backstage invite passes. "Odango, I…" his voice trailed off._

_"Me too, Seiya-chan."_

_Without thinking about consequences or anything other than Odango, Seiya bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. The next thing he knew she had her arms circled around his neck toying with his ponytail as she returned the kiss._

_When Usagi pulled away she looked up to Seiya. His cheeks were as red as hers probably were. "I have to go inside. Its two minutes before curfew."_

_"Meet me at this location after school tomorrow," Seiya said as he slipped her a note. "And Odango, bring your dress for tomorrow's show, ok?"_

_Seiya inched ever closer to her lips. Usagi followed suit and melted into his arms. Neither of them noticed the black cat looking out from Usagi's bedroom window._

_When Usagi finally got up to her room, she pulled the dress out of the shopping bag and held it up to her twirling about. Her reflection in the mirror merely stood still as it stared angrily at her. When the reflection noticed Luna, it went back to mimicking Usagi again._

_'What was that,' Luna wondered looking at the mirror. She was about to ask Usagi about what in Heaven's name made her kiss that other man. 'He looked just like Seiya. Nah, they just went home to rebuild. But if it isn't Seiya then it makes even less sense.' Luna looked up and saw that Usagi had left the room. She heard the water running. Instead of worrying, Luna decided to let this one rest until Usagi got home from school. She curled up in her favorite little nook of Usagi's bed and went to sleep._

_When Usagi was done she came back and threw on her pajamas. Then she did something strange. Ok, it was strange for Usagi. She carefully packed her dress, some nice shoes, lip gloss, eye shadow, and a hairbrush divided between her over-sized purse and her school bag. She did all this as quiet as could be since she saw that Luna had already fallen asleep. When she was satisfied with her packing, Usagi crawled into bed clasping the letter hidden in her pillow case._

_(Ok, I hope any fans of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon are liking the blend. I know I am making the princess a tad darker but I like it. I will try to make her only as cruel as I see fit. I swear it! Chapter Seven is time for the concert!!! Please don't laugh at my attempt to write song lyrics. Ok, you can laugh.I hope you are all enjoying! ^_^ )  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon =(

(Again I want to thank all of you for your reviews. This chapter is longer so bear with me. I felt the multiple perspectives were necessary to bring out the day's events here. It took a long time to write today and I always change things slightly when I transfer from paper to computer. I did warn you in the notes on the last chapter about the song. I don't listen to pop so it was VERY hard for me. The funny thing is I could hear it in my head. Maybe I borrowed it from one or more of the songs they sang in the show. I'd have to listen to them again to remember. That's what you get when someone who listens to hard rock and goth music to try and write a pop song though.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 7

(These are the events of the day of the concert. The Princess is not the main focus here but she does occasionally make her presence known.)

The next day every girl in school seemed to be talking about the concert. It had sold out before school even started. Many of the girls proudly held up their ticket receipts from on line purchases.

Usagi saw Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami slumped down against the wall outside the classroom. They all seemed very upset. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Well," Makoto said. "We all saw on TV that the Three Lights were back."

"They're having a reunion concert tonight and they were sold out before I could buy mine," Minako cried.

Usagi smiled and laughed at her friends a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Rei's temper was showing it's ugly head.

"Don't you need to get to your school before class starts," Ami asked Rei.

"I just wanted to see if they were coming back to your school," Rei whined.

"I have a surprise for you all!" Usagi nudged Rei. Calm as she could be, Usagi reached into her purse and pulled out five envelopes each containing a ticket in each. She handed one to all but Makoto. To everyone's shock she handed two to Makoto. "Mamo-chan has to work so he said you should invite Motoki." Usagi nudged Makoto knowingly.

Rei looked at her watch and realized she was going to have to run all the way if she wanted to make it before the bell. "Guys, I have to run. Thank you Usagi!" With that, Rei bolted off.

The remaining girls walked into the classroom, careful to stick their tickets into their bags.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said. "When did you find out the Starlights were back? More importantly, why are they here?"

"Well,"Usagi whispered. "Yesterday after school Setsuna had me over for a late lunch. Haruka and Michiru took Hotaru to the park." She paused for a moment. "Setsuna told me that Princess Kakyuu sent them to help form an alliance. She thinks, and I agree, that we can unite the galaxy in case another galaxy decides to attack. Strength I numbers, right? There are so many solar systems in our own galaxy and each of them has their own kindom within it."

"That's a smart move. You know, Usagi, I think you're starting to prove yourself as a princess,"Makoto said sincerely. 'What was that flash in Usagi's eyes?' 'You know very well Sailor Jupiter. You will begin to show me proper respect,' a voice sounding like Usagi's rang through her head. Only, it did not seem like Usagi at all.

"What about Seiya-chan, Usagi," Ami asked looking worried.

Usagi appeared cold and her voice sounded different somehow. "Everything will be fine. I only have eyes for one man," Another flash went through Usagi's eyes and she returned to her normal self.

This time all three girls noticed.

"Usagi, are you really ok," Minako asked as she placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok." 'I'm just having a fight with myself like a loon.'

The class took position standing beside their desks as the teacher walked in. The girls all looked painfully at the empty chairs and did not think the Starlights would be attending school this time. The teacher's eyes shot right to Stukino Usagi's desk in shock that she had been on time for a the class had properly greeted her the teacher motioned for her to sit down. "Class, we have some old students returning. The door opened and in walked the three Starlights. Each one made their introduction and paid their respects to the teacher before walking towards their old seats.

Seiya winked at Usagi and gave her that utterly amazing yet arrogant smile. Usagi blushed. The exchange did not go unnoticed by any of the girls in the classroom, especially Usagi's friends.

Morning lessons were boring as usual to Minako and Usagi. At least Minako could look over at Yaten without notice on occasion. Usagi could feel the occasional finger 'slip' across the back of her neck.

When the lunch bell rang the Three Lights ran for their lives from the throng of girls chasing them. They managed to lose them by hiding in a stairwell.

"Guess we're eating on the rooftop," Yaten said.

Up the stairs they went and when they opened up the door they found Usagi and her friends enjoying lunch in private. Makoto was sharing her home-made lunch which included Usagi's beloved meat buns. Ami was quietly eating while she read a book about advanced physics despite her noisy companions. Usagi was stuffing her face, as usual. It was Minako who saw their company arrive."Ya…Ya…Yaten," she exclaimed.

The girls looked over and waved them over.

Seiya placed his finger on his lips and looked straight at Minako.

Minako looked down. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Oi, Odango," Seiya said.

Usagi's cheeks flushed a bright red. Ami, Makoto, and Minako all shot each other worried looks.

The Starlights came over to join them. Taiki sat next to Ami and together they began talking about her choice of study. Yaten sat between Minako and Makoto. When Makoto's attention did not jump directly to him he focused his eyes on Minako. Seeing her blush Yaten knew he had not lost his touch. Seiya plopped down beside Usagi. The girls shot each other more looks. Seiya was sitting at a more than just a friendly distance.

Lunch and afternoon class came and went uneventful. When the bell rang the only thing different was the teacher clasped Usagi's hand and asked her to make it a habit to be on time.

Outside the Three Lights made a b-line towards the limo that awaited them. It was far from easy, but they eventually made it safely.

When Usagi and the others reached the gates Rei was standing there completely out of breath. She stared sadly as she saw the limo come closer.

"Later, Odango," Seiya said through the window he had opened. Shooting Usagi a quick wink he waited for her blush he closed the window up again.

"I have a great idea," Minako said with great enthusiasm. "Why don't we all go and buy outfits for the concert tonight?"

"Then we can support Mako-chan when she invites Motoki," Rei said slyly as she nudged Makoto gently.

"What do you think, Usagi? Doesn't shopping sound like fun," Makoto asked.

"I err…I can't!" Usagi was obviously hiding something. "I have plans actually. I'll see you all at the concert, ok?" With that Usagi took off running. 'I don't even know if this is the right direction. I just have to ditch them fast.'

"She has been acting so strange lately," Ami said softly.

"Its like she's two different people," Rei said.

"Rei-chan, do you think you can use your fire scrying to see if anything's up," Makoto asked.

"I get to see Yaten!!! Did you see him with me at lunch?" Minako was jumping almost as bad as Usagi could.

"Minako-chan! This is no time to behave like that," Makoto scolded.

"I have a nice dress so why don't you guys go on without me. I'll try to look in the fire for anything. I'll call Michiru too. She might know something from her mirror," Rei said. "Go on, have some fun. Oh and Mako-chan, if I don't see Motoki tonight I'll pulverize you. You got that?"

"Yeah," Makoto said blushing.

(Rei's Story)

Rei took off leaving the girls to their shopping. As she rounded the corner she called Michiru's cell.

"Rei, how are you," Michiru asked.

"No time. Can you meet me at the temple? Usagi is acting stranger now that Seiya's back," Rei said franticly.

"I'll be on my way, with Haruka," Michiru said almost whispering. 'Setsuna is right down the hall. Don't get within her earshot.'

"Bring your mirror," Rei added.

"Sure thing." Michiru hung up her phone and made her way to Haruka who was standing on the balcony. She closed the sliding door. "Rei just called."

"I figured she would at some point. Did Setsuna hear you?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, we're going on a date then. Got that? If she asks where we'll be, the restaurant we missed the other night let us in tonight on short notice."

"Ok."

Haruka threw one arm over Michiru's shoulder. With her other arm she checked her pocket for her keys and wallet while Michiru grabbed her purse.

"Where are you guys going? I was just about to start dinner," Setsuna said.

"Oh, I was able to change our reservation to tonight, so we're going to go on our date after all," Haruka replied.

"Oh, alright," Setsuna said smiling. "Have a good time."

"Later," Haruka said waving goodbye over her shoulder as she led Michiru out of the apartment.

Setsuna looked knowingly at the door. 'Those two are up to something.'

(At the Shrine)

When they arrived at the Hino Shrine went directly to the room where the scrying flame was kept. They saw Rei waiting for them.

"Good, I'm glad you're here," Rei said. "Michiru, did you remember to bring your mirror?"

"I did but it won't help," Michiru said shaking her head. "Its been too clouded for that."

"We think…"

Michiru cut Haruka off. "Why don't we see what Rei can find before we share that."

"Right. If I know your own suspicions and ideas it could influence what I see. What we are looking for is the truth, not what I think you want to hear," Rei said.

'Wow. She has learned a lot,' Michiru thought. 'Let's just hope that Setsuna never realized it.'

Looking into the fire Rei saw many images flash. 'This is too much. I can't focus. I…I…'

When Rei regained consciousness she realized that it was nearly nightfall. "How do you do this, Michiru? I saw so much. I could not control it or focus in on anything."

"Why don't you share what you can remember," Michiru said calmly.

"I saw Setsuna and Hotaru"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances.

"They were guarding the princess. Only, she wasn't like Usagi at all. I saw Crystal Tokyo, and it was fine. Then this princess that Pluto and Saturn were guarding laughed and it crumbled to dust. Its like the princess they protect is another person altogether."

"We've been having our suspicions about Setsuna for some time now," Haruka said.

"We think she is blocking my mirror." Michiru clasped Rei's hands in her own. "Rei, if you can still see then Setsuna must think that you are not skilled enough. You saw things. The things you saw show that you are advanced and you need to learn to control it. I can teach you that. Will you allow me to? You'll have to do what I say without question."

With great respect Rei bowed onto her hands before Michiru. "Teacher, I will be honored to be your student." Rei looked up knowing that if the others were there she would never live this down."

"Tomorrow then," Haruka said. "We need to move in case Setsuna is trying to track us."

"I have to keep an eye on Usagi at the concert tonight," Rei said.

Haruka and Michiru took their leave so that Rei could get ready for the concert.

"Rei," called out Haruka. "You keep us informed. Don't let the wolf catch the kitten."

Rei smiled back at them and took off for her room to dress for the concert feeling like she had joined a secret society.

(The girls' afternoon pre-shopping)

"I hope she can see something," Ami said.

"Well she did tell us to go shopping and have some fun." Minako sure seemed excited. "I'm going to find a dress that will be sure to help me catch Yaten's eye!"

(The girl's' afternoon after the shopping is done)

Makoto reluctantly walked into the Crown Arcade. Motoki was standing behind the counter. The moment he saw Makoto he straitened his hair and then turned at least as pink as Makoto was.

"Motoki, we've been friends for over two years now, right," Makoto said nervously.

"Yes, Mako-chan"

"You see, I have an extra ticket for the Three Lights concert tonight. I was sort of wondering if you might like to come with me. It doesn't have to be a date or anything."

"I'd love to go with you. It doesn't have to be like a date or anything, but where can I pick you up?"

When Makoto finally emerged from the arcade the girls giggled knowing that he had said yes. The three girls parted ways to get ready for the show.

(The Starlights after they arrived home)

"So," Taiki said. "You're really going to try for her, aren't you?"

"And just what makes you think I have to try?" Seiya flashed that signature smirk. 'I hope she finds our place ok.'

Yaten could not resist reverting to female form and dancing around the living room in excitement, in a dress.

Taiki and Seiya just shook their heads.

(Usagi just after turning the corner)

Usagi poked her head back around to see if her friends were going to follow her. Much to her relief they took off in the opposite direction. She pulled out the note with Seiya's directions. 'Wow, his handwriting is worse than mine.' She quickly realized that she had gone slightly off course but she could figure out how to get to the next street. When she finally arrived at the apartment building Usagi could hardly believe her eyes. It had to be the most luxurious apartment building she had ever seen. 'No time for that Usagi. I'm going to go see Seiya, err, the Starlights.' She walked into the building and went right to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

Seiya nearly fell over running to the door when he hear the soft knock. "Oi, Odango! Come on in."

"There isn't much time is there?" Usagi looked sad

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. You can use my room to change. It's the second door to the right. "

"Thank you," Usagi said quietly. She slipped into the room closing the door behind her. She slid into the dress and put on her cute little shoes, only because they were running late,or could be if she took too long. She applied carefully her eye shadow and lip gloss. Usagi took down her hair and began brushing it. Instead of her usual odango style, Usagi parted some hair to the side of her face and braided them. She finished the look by winding them to the back of her head and tying them in the back. Fully satisfied with her appearance, she left the room.

The image of Usagi surprised all of the Starlights. They had all known she was cute and even a little pretty. But before them was a beautiful sophisticated woman, in appearance any way. "Don't go too far, Odango," Seiya said as he went into his room. Usagi entered the living room and sat on the loveseat opposite the sofa that Taiki and Yaten (back in male form and dressed for the show) were sitting.

"Seiya sure is spoiling you," Yaten sighed.

"I bought this dress myself," Usagi said in her defense.

"That's not what he's talking about," Taiki said.

"Then why would you say that?" Usagi's jaw suddenly dropped. A beautiful pearl necklace was being dangled in front of her face. Then she felt Seiya's hands brush against her neck as he fastened it on.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other in amazement.

"Maybe he can get her," Taiki whispered to Yaten.

"Yeah, maybe," Yaten whispered back. Yaten would have to find out where Seiya had bought such a lovely necklace.

"Do you like it, Odango," Seiya asked.

"I love it! Pearls are my favorite! I don't know what to say, Seiya-chan," Usagi said excitedly.

"Don't say anything. Just do one thing for me." Seiya smiled at Usagi. "Go with us in the limo and come to the show as our friend. "

"Ok," Usagi replied nervously.

(At the concert)

The girls all met up at their seats. "Front row center!" Minako could hardly contain her excitement. On the television screen over the stage they saw a limo pulling up. Out of the limo stepped the Three Lights and Seiya reached his hand down aiding a woman out of the limo.

"She's beautiful," Minako said.

"She'll help Usagi from being distracted," Rei chimed in.

"Where is she anyway," Makoto asked.

"Guys, I think that IS Usagi," Ami said.

Rei agreed but did not let on. She instead shot a smile to Makoto who was seating herself down next to Motoki.

Usagi came running to the girls and they all knew it was confirmed…That WAS her who had stepped out of the limo.

"Where did you get those pearls, Usagi-chan," Ami asked.

"Oh, these. They were a gift." Usagi smiled at them all.

The stadium lights went out and the stage lights came up. The crowd was screaming and cheering. Some of the girls were crying.

The Three Lights played all their old hits and made the crowd swoon. Sometime during the concert Motoki had slipped his arm around Makoto. She was red in her face but did not shy away. She kind of leaned in and smiled. Seeing this Rei smiled.

'Why are you here? You know Endymion is better than this…this circus performer.' "You are not going to get to me tonight," Usagi said under her breath.

Rei happened to hear her. She focused in and tried to see what she could feel from Usagi. 'Who are you kidding? You need Michiru before you can even think about this kind of stuff.

'You know I'm right. Endymion should be your only care.' "I don't care what you want. I want to watch Seiya-chan right now." Usagi had been really trying to ignore Serenity, but it was getting harder every day.

"Is something wrong, Usagi," Rei asked.

Usagi turned to Rei, no, not Usagi. She was still cheering at the Three Lights. But this really looked like Usagi. Something was off, yet so familiar. 'Yes Rei, you know who I am. I need you to reign this child in and release me. Her time is over. Serenity is ready to set things right. Sailor Mars, help me and you will be rewarded. You always did have the best intuition. You know this girl is not the princess. Release me, please.' Rei broke of her glance as the figure melded back into Usagi.

It was nearing the end of the concert when Seiya started talking to the crowd. "I just want to let you all know how special you are to us! We're going to do this last song for one special person in particular. I hope you all enjoy it!"

(Seiya) Moon

(Taiki) Light

(Yaten) Dreams

(Seiya) Moon

(Taiki) Light

(Yaten) Dreams

(Seiya) Ever since I first saw your face

(Taiki and Yaten) Moonlight Girl

(Seiya) Nothing's been the same for me

(Taiki and Yaten) Starlight Dreams

(Seiya) I want to fly into the sky with you

(Taiki and Yaten) Moonlight Girl

(Seiya) Show you all the love I feel

(Taiki and Yaten) Starlight Dreams

(Seiya) Forever I will have you on my mind

(All) And all I need is you

You fill me up with star light dreams

My moonlight girl

(Seiya) Together we can fly away

(All) Say goodbye to what we know

Fill our lives with love and laughter

Forever after

All I want is you

(Seiya) Moon

(Taiki) Light

(Yaten) Dreams

(Seiya) I know you hear me

Please say that you'll never leave

(Taiki and Yaten) Starlight Dreams

(Seiya) Surely you must feel the same

Aren't I good enough for you

(Taiki and Yaten) Moonlight Girl

(Seiya) You know I want and need you by my side

(All) You fill me up with starlight dreams

Fill our lives with love and laughter

Forever after

All I want is you

(Seiya) Moon

(Taiki) Light

(Yaten) Dreams

(All) Starlight dreams

(Seiya) Forever after all I want is you

(All) Moonlight girl

You give me starlight dreams

My moonlight girl

(Seiya) All I want is you

The music died down and the Three Lights took their final bows for the night. The men made their way off the stage and the backstage was now open for those who held passes.

'Stop this. You know that isn't who we love.' "Its my life isn't it? Stop doing this," Usagi pleaded quietly.

Rei heard Usagi, but did not let anyone know. She had a mission. She was working with Uranus and Neptune to possibly stop Pluto and Saturn from doing something terrible. 'Pluto WANTS Usagi to fall for Seiya! This is why they are back. Not for some alliance. Well, perhaps that is the reason, but why were THEY sent? Surely someone else could have come. What are Princess Kakyuu's motives? Why is Usagi fighting her fate? Tomorrow's lesson with Michiru can't come fast enough.'

As the girls all headed for the backstage area, they were pulled aside by security. They displayed their passes to the guards The guards began laughing at them. "No, you guys have the passes that don't just get you autographs. You all get to go and hang out with the band backstage. They only gave out the ones you all have. Seiya said to look for an Usagi. I can't argue with his good taste,"one of the guards said looking at Usagi. Her name scrawled on the pass.

'Go on, Usagi. Go to him and see the torments I will bring to him.' 'You can't hurt him! I won't let you!'

"Usagi-chan," all the girls gasped in unison as Usagi collaped clutching her head.

"I'm alright, really guys. I'm sorry to worry you," Usagi apologized.

'Something is very wrong here,' thought Rei. 'Very wrong.'

(I did warn you all about the song. Its ok to laugh at me about it. I hope to update again soon! Oh in case any of you don't know, the necklace was pearls because Naoku sensei's favorite stone is the pearl and she feels that she is most like Usagi out of all the senshi. If you noticed she never hinted at pearles for enemies nor did they wear them. It was only the good who wore pearls. I also threw in a hidden cheesey joke. If you read the part with Usagi in the apartment over you'll find it. Yeah it was stupid but I couldn't resist.)


	8. Chapter 8

I think it is obvious by now that I sadly do not own Sailor Moon

Thank you all for your subscriptions and reviews! You keep me inspired. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is still the night of the concert and jumps to different perspectives, but I think it was necessary to view these angles. I also devote some time to my personal favorite senshi, Sailor Saturn. I play up to the innocent child in her, so to some she may seem a little OOC. I'm also continuing the whole Haruka/Michiru skepticism of allowing Saturn to live. They just can't stop loving Hotaru though. ^_^ I also threw in a refference to season one! Long time ago, right? Well remember Mamoru's job? He worked at a tv station as a kind of delivery guy catch all grunt worker. Yeah, poor guy is still there.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 8

(Luna's Story)

Luna would have been fine spending the afternoon napping on Usagi's bed until she came home. But Usagi never came home from school that day. Artemis had come by around dinner time to inform her that the girls were all going to the Three Lights reunion concert. 'Yaten is back! But this is going to make the princess even more confused. This is not good,' Luna thought to herself. Artemis stayed with her for a few hours most of the time in an awkward silence. Now that Artemis had spoiled Luna's plans for the afternoon and gone and left her all alonewith her worries, Luna spent the rest of the night pacing. 'Usagi's curfew is extended to 11:00 on non-school nights. I hope she isn't going to be late. When the clock was showing that Usagi had only fifteen more minutes to get home, Luna perched herself on the windowsill, hoping that Usagi would be home soon. They had quite a bit to talk about.

(Usagi's Story)

Seiya and Usagi were sitting close to one another in the back seat on their way to drop her off at home.

"Was that message clear enough for you, Odango?" Seiya placed his arm around Usagi and smiled at her.

Usagi blushed and smiled.

"You are so beautiful when you play at being shy," Seiya teased.

"Oh, we're here already," Usagi sighed. "I was hoping we could have more time."

"Odango, I'm here whenever you need me."

Usagi leaned into Seiya. He was so warm and comfortable. 'This is NOT our prince! How can you do this to Endymion? You are terrible. Why did I come back as someone like you?' 'Maybe because you needed to grow up.' 'Like you could show me that!' 'Leave me alone!'

"Odango! Please, Odango! Open your eyes!"

Usagi blinked. "Seiya-chan?"

"Oh thank God." Seiya held Usagi tight to him. He was crying. "I thought I was going to need to take you to the hospital."

Usagi felt the pressure of his arms around her. It almost hurt with how close he was holding her. "I have to go inside, Seiya-chan."

"I know. I'm just happy that you're alright." Seiya loosened his grip so that Usagi could sit up properly. "Let me help you out at least."

"Thank you."

Seiya opened the door and stepped out of the limo. Then he reached his hand in to guide Usagi to the sidewalk. "Now then, come here Odango."

"Seiya-chan, you know we can't tell anyone about this."

"I know. I'm just happy we're together now." Seiya leaned in to kiss Usagi.

Usagi enveloped Seiya in her arms returning the kiss. 'This is not right you foolish girl.' 'Please leave me alone!'

Eventually the kiss ended and Usagi knew she had to go inside. "What about my school things?"

"I'll see that you get them. There's just one catch."

"What is that?"

"You'll get them when we go to the movies on Sunday," Saiya said smiling.

"Ok."

"Good."

Usagi pecked Seiya on the cheek and headed for the house.

"Oi, Odango."

Usagi turned around.

"You looked beautiful tonight."

Usagi blushed and turned back to the house.

"Usagi," Ikoku gasped as her daughter came in the door. "I knew you were going to a concert. I know I gave you money to buy a dress because you said it was an extra special occasion. A limo, Usagi! You got dropped off in a limo!"

"Yeah that. Well, I told you it was special," Usagi said twiddling her fingers.

"And just what is this?" Ikoku changed the tv to the local news station.

"And tonight the Three Lights surprised everyone with more than just their sudden reunion concert. Who exactly is this mystery woman they had with them? The question everyone is asking is who is she and what is her relationship to them? When asked the Three Lights would only say, and I quote Kou Seiya, "She's an old and trusted friend." End quote. Well whoever she is, she made a lot of women jealous tonight," the anchorwoman said.

Usagi looked down at her dress and knew she would have to explain.

"Young lady how do you know them? I'm a fan too and you never mentioned it to me! You'll have to invite them over for dinner," Her mother was rambling on faster than Usagi and Minako, well, almost faster. "Seiya said you were friends. You must know their favorite foods!"

"Wait a minute, mom." Usagi paused looking puzzled. "You're a secret fan?"

"Well, yes." Ikoku was blushing.

"I'll see what I can do. But mom, they don't like it when people invite them places and then get all star struck. Can you contain yourself?"

"Look who's talking! If they hate that so much then why are you such a close friend that you're in their limo?"

"To be honest mom, when I first met them I had no idea who they were, so I never acted that way really."

"How could you not know?"

"I just didn't that's all. They joined our class and all the girls went crazy. I want to go soak in the tub and get to bed. I'm going out with Mamo-chan tomorrow."

"Fine, hun. Goodnight then, Usagi." It wasn't until Ikoku heard the bath water running that she realized the necklace her daughter had been wearing. It looked expensive.

Usagi had undressed and was taking off her necklace when Luna approached her. She really did not want to deal with whatever the black cat had to say at the moment. "Luna, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Can whatever it is wait please?"

"Ok, Usagi." Luna was frustrated but refused to let it show. 'She'll come to me when she's ready. I just don't understand her lately.'

Usagi threw on her bathrobe and made sure she locked the bathroom door before drawing her bath. 'If I was on tv, on that station…That's where Mamo-chan works. What will I say to him? I can tell him the truth. Seiya wanted me to go with them as friends.' Usagi sank into the water blissfully.

(Mamoru's Story)

As Mamoru was carrying equipment for God only knows what, (it was a bunch of video clips from not too long ago. They run the same stuff over and over here) he saw one of the screens up in the studio. 'That's the live broadcast editing room. That's right, we're the station with exclusive live coverage of the concert Usako is at tonight. Maybe they'll scan the crowd and I can catch a glimpse of her and her friends. I hope Motoki said yes. The poor guy's been crushing on Makoto for over a year now. Makoto isn't really good with guys though…She scares them sometimes. Maybe they ended up inviting Naru instead.' As he started to continue on his way he saw they were just showing the grand entrance limo arrival. 'It will be a while before they star scanning the crowd. Wait a minute! Is that Usako coming out of the limo? Wow! Any minute the other girls will step out giggling no doubt.'

Hey, Mamoru, we need those clips! Can you hurry it up a little bit please," Mamoru's boss started yelling.

"Oh, right. Sorry," He said. Mamoru quickly turned his attention back to his work. The night went on as usual. In truth, Mamoru hated his job. 'At least it pays the bills.' If it were not for his scholarships he would end up in jobs like this for the rest of his life. Rather than dwelling on it he had decided long ago that he would keep focused on the big picture. When the night finally ended Mamoru went straight home. 'That's odd,' he thought as he stared at the answering machine waiting for it to blink. 'Usako usually calls me before she goes to bed. She even leaves messages around that time if I'm working late. She was probably just exhausted after the concert. Poor thing. Maybe I should think about making it dinner and not lunch tomorrow. There's no way she's going to be up for lunch without being completely spaced out.' Mamoru took his shower and dressed for bed. He set his alarm for 8:00am. On the weekends it felt nice to sleep in a little bit. He made sure to look at the picture of Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and himself before he rolled over and went to sleep. This was a nightly ritual of his.

Mamoru dreams were stronger than usual. It reminded him of when King Endymion had been sending him messages. Only this time, it was Princess Serenity. She was standing in his room at the foot of his bed. His room vanished and they were in the palace of the White Moon Kingdom. She did not seem like Usagi. She was more possessive. She came and clung to his arm with a tighter grip than Usagi ever did. This is when he realized that he was dressed as Prince Endymion.

"Oh, my love, is it not spectacular?"

'The princess' voice is different too. I just can't put my finger on why. Though as Prince Endymion this felt so much more familiar. It was better than being Mamoru. He had power. It is better than being near Usagi. Perhaps its just more passionate.'

"I can rebuild it with you, you know," the Princess said.

"That would be wonderful."

"I can set Elysion right as well. It would be exactly the same."

"Wait. I thought we were going to build our own paradise here."

"Any world is fine as long as you are with me. I only need a favor from you."

"Anything."

"Set me free."

"I thought we had. Aren't you already in control of the crystal? Aren't you alive and around us my beloved Usako?"

"Do not speak that name to me! That sniveling creature is not me and you know it Endymion."

"I don't understand."

"Of course they would have clouded you as well, my prince."

"Who?"

The palace exploded around them and the princess was gone. It was a void. Before him stood Sailors Pluto and Saturn, guarding a purple sphere of energy.

Mamoru sat up in his bed. 'What the hell was that?' "It was just a dream." Mamoru's chest felt heavy and yet empty somehow. Sweat was heavy on his brow. Glancing at his clock it was 7:50am. 'No point in going back to sleep now,' he thought as he crawled out of bed. "I still don't understand."

(Hotaru's Story)

'I think Setsuna-mama is fighting with Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa again. Its probably about me again. I know they fight about me a lot. I wish Chibi-Usa were here.' Hotaru grabbed onto her teddy bear and started to cry. She paused for a moment afraid that she needed to be silent. 'Someone's knocking on the door. "Setsuna-mama," she said looking up. "Are you and the others fighting about me again?"

"What would make you think that, sweetheart?"

"It just seems like you are avoiding them and they're avoiding you. Usually when that happens they're mad about me being here."

"No. They are never mad that you, Hotaru, is here. They are just afraid of Sailor Saturn. They don't quite understand that you aren't bad when you're like that."

"Right, but why don't they understand?"

"Its hard to explain. Just know that they love you."

"I know."

Setsuna kissed Hotaru on her forehead and left the room.

'Now even Setsuna-mama doesn't want to see me.' Tears were falling freely from her at this point. Not even her teddy seemed to bring her comfort. 'Chibi-Usa! I wish you were here with me! I really need you right now! I don't understand what's happening. I'm scared.' She clutched the teddy bear tighter. There was another knock at the door. 'Its Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa.'

Haruka and Michiru entered the room and closed the door behind them.

Michiru looked at the tear-stricken face on Hotaru. 'What did Setsuna say to her that made her cry so?' Michiru took a seat beside Hotaru and offered her hand. Hotaru leaned into her lap crying.

Haruka remained standing stoically by the bed with her hands in her pockets. "Hotaru, what happened?"

'Haruka-papa is concerned about me! She really does love me! Setsuna-mama had not lied just to make me feel better,' thought Hotaru. "I was crying so she came in and asked why. I had thought you were all fighting about me again. I just can't stand it when you do." She clung harder onto Michiru.

Haruka knelt down next to the bed. "And what did she tell you?"

"She told me that you all loved me and were not fighting about me," Hotaru answered between sobs. "I don't know why, but I think she's the one who doesn't like me anymore! All I want now is Chibi-Usa. I know I can't have her here with me. She belongs in the future. I know how selfish it sounds. But I'm just so…" Hotaru fell off the bed into Haruka and cried even harder. "I don't want anyone to fight because of me!"

Haruka placed her arms around the small child. "Its ok, we do love you." 'What am I saying? This girl can bring about the end to everything and I'm telling her I love her. I know I like the kid, but…I can't understand why?'

Hotaru's sobs died down some. Michiru took this opportunity to place her hands on the girl's shoulders, they were bared by her night shirt whick was a simple tank top. A flash came though on the contact. By the look on her face Haruka knew she had seen something too. 'Even Hotaru's mind has been clouded. Whatever she is up to, Setsuna covered her tracks well.' "Feeling better, little one?"

"Yes, thank you," Hotaru paused. "Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged confused glances. "Sure, I think that's ok," Haruka said.

"You go on in and get settled in the middle," Michiru said. "We'll be along in a few minutes."

"Thank you!" Hotaru was very relieved. She kissed both of them on the cheek and clutching her teddy she ran to their room.

Haruka and Michiru left the room and hand-in-hand they stepped on to the balcony making sure they closed the door behind them.

"What did you see, Michiru?"

"I did not see anything exactly. All I know is if Hotaru is with Setsuna on this she has no idea about it. Her mind is a complete haze."

"So Setsuna knew we'd suspect her to be a part of it. I say for once let's be the ones protecting her."

"Something is certainly tearing her apart."

"For now all we can do is wait and see."

"Let's go inside."

They found Hotaru sound asleep facing Haruka's side of the bed. The women changed for bed and held hands atop Hotaru's small frame.

(Setsuna's Story)

She could hear the sobs and the mumbles of a conversation. 'Hotaru please do not discover things too soon. If you do then I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you.' Setsuna had changed and was sitting on her bed once more staring into her talisman. As far as she could see, everything was going to design. Nothing was out of place. 'They went to Mars as I expected. There will be no chance of any of them denying the truth once her schooling is finished. That is good because we need Mars to have the skills. It is Haruka and Michiru who could throw everything off course. It will only be a few weeks before Hotaru finds out. Saturn will do her job, of that I am sure. She will do it well. We cannot set Serenity free until she learns to control herself. Part of that is accepting that the body that holds her is NOT her. She has to allow Usagi to live her own life with or without Mamoru.' She put away her talisman. 'Please everyone do your part. Please do not destroy it all!'

(Seiya's Story)

The limo pulled away leaving Seiya to his thoughts. 'A secret romance.' He chuckled softly. "This would make a great song, if it were not a true secret, of course. The last thing I want is to hurt Odango.' When he finally arrived at the apartment Yaten and Taiki were sitting on the sofa like parents would sit waiting for a child who was late for curfew. "What guys?"

"Oh we just wanted to know if you had made any headway regarding the alliance," Taiki said.

"Or did you just have a nice little date?" Yaten was smiling smugly.

"Hey, we all know she's mulling it over, don't we? I mean Pluto told her about everything," Seiya replied in his defense.

"And has she discussed it with the others? Surely Princess Serenity will not make her decision on her own," Taiki said.

"She didn't exactly listen to anyone when she was fighting Galaxia. And we all know who won that battle," Seiya said arrogantly.

"That may be true, but still," Yaten added.

"This is only two kingdoms! She did not listen to anything or anyone but her own heart when she was defending the entire galaxy! What makes you think she won't follow her heart again," Seiya shouted.

"Its her following her heart that worries us,Seiya," Taiki said.

"And yours as well," Yaten added

"Serenity is bound to Endymion. You are well aware of this," Taiki said.

"But Odango is not!" Seiya slammed his fist into the wall. The blow was so hard it knocked a picture down nearby. "I'm taking my shower and going to bed if you two don't mind judging me behind my back instead of pestering me," Seiya turned for the bathroom.

"I think we're going to have to step up for this to get anywhere, don't you Taiki?"

"More than likely. I'll speak with Ami after school on Monday."

"I'd talk to Minako but she's so infatuated with me I don't think we'd get anything done."

"And you're complaining oh so much about that."

"I think I'll try and talk to Haruka and Michiru. They're the hard ones to talk to. They're stubborn and really hate Seiya."

"You know you'll just end up spending time with Minako and we both know it. You love the attention that girl gives you."

"And what about you going off with Ami?"

"That's entirely different! She's calm and has a level head. She will listen carefully and pay attention."

"You're still excited that its going to be her. Its written all over your face. You know you should learn how to hide it so you can enjoy it more. Take me for example…"

"Here we go again."

"What? Just sit back and take in all the attention for a change. Or are you afraid you'll never attract the same kind of attention that I do?"

"I'm going to bed. You can bask in your ego alone and uninterrupted."

"I was bored talking to you anyway."

Seiya had finished his shower and throwing on a pair of boxers he hopped onto his bed. He had framed the letter. HER letter. He had it displayed on his night table. He enjoyed looking at it before he went to sleep. 'The guys are right to worry. They don't know about the other part of the mission. The second alliance I am trying to get. Princess Kakyuu must have an heir. She trusts me to ensure that. Only a female of royal blood can use the powers of a kingdom's queen or princess. Princess Kakyuu would soon be crowned as queen. I hope she can find a suitor, but it is an honor that she has assigned me this task. I cannot let her down. Odango taught me that. I can't say that Sailor Saturn did not help with that, though. Such power for a child. But in the end, Odango proved it to be true. I'll never give up.' Seiya curled up and fell fast asleep


	9. Chapter 9

I still do not own Sailor Moon and I am still sad about it. =(

(I want to thank you all again for reading and reviewing. This was a hard chapter for me to write. I did not trust my instincts at first but in the end I decided that like with most art, your first impulse is usually the right one. I hope it is. Regardless I hope you all enjoy it. I will write some more tomorrow and hope to post it as well. For now I am still using the story POVs. I rather like it and it allows for more depth for each character. Let me know if I'm right or if its just annoying, ok. ^_^ )

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 9

(Usagi's Story)

Usagi hit the snooze button for what she thought was the fourth or fifth time. 'Why did I agree to lunch after a concert?'

"Usagi," an annoying voice called from down the hall.

"Shingo! What do you want?"

"That Mamoru guy is on the phone for you."

"Oh, thanks." Usagi picked up her phone. "Shingo, you can hang up now." Usagi waited to hear the click to make sure her brother was not eavesdropping. "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get myself going this early."

"That's ok. I figured as much. Why don't we make it dinner instead of lunch then Usako? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly."

"I'll get dressed and come over. You sound so serious Mamo-chan."

"No, you get your rest. We can talk for a while if you like."

"Ok." 'Is he upset about the limo?'

"I saw some of the concert coverage last night. It was nice of the Three Lights to invite you girls to come in the limo with them. I only saw you come out before my boss called for me."

"Oh about that, Mamo-chan. Mako-chan and the others were going to go shopping for outfits and go invite Motoki. I didn't have any allowance money left (its not technically a lie) so I did not go with them. But then Rei ran off. I met up with the Three Lights later and wound up being asked if I'd like to ride in the limo with them as a good friend."

"I see."

"The media keeps calling me 'The Mystery Woman' or some such nonsense. Such a fuss. Everyone said I was an old trusted friend. I met up with the girls at the show and Mamo-chan, Mako-chan didn't chicken out! She asked Motoki to come and he did! He even had his arm around her during the show! Mako-chan's cheeks turned so red. You should have seen it!"

"Usako, you certainly seem to be waking up. Let's meet by the fountain at the park. I'll take you anywhere you want to go for lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll run all the way there." 'You see I will always win.'

Usagi could not even reply to Serenity this time. It was as though she was not even there.

Later on at the park, Mamoru had seated himself on a bench by the fountain. As he waited for Usako he saw her out of the corner of his eye. 'Serenity? The princess is approaching me.'

"Mamo-chan are you in there?" Usagi was waving her hand in front of Mamoru's face.

"Oh yes," he replied. As soon as he had acknowledged her presence the overpowering image of Serenity dissipated. "So what would you like for lunch?"

"I really just want to grab a burger and milkshake over at Crown Parlor if that's ok. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. I get to be with you, Mamo-chan."

'Something's different with her. She woke up so much right when I mentioned changing our plans. Her voice sounds different somehow, and yet the same. Her face looks like it is struggling to keep a relaxed look about it.' "Usako, are you ok?"

"Of course." A strange smile curled up on her lips. It was unlike anything Mamoru had ever seen on Usagi's face, yet it had no malice. It looked like the princess' smile from his dream. Usagi latched herself on to Mamoru's arm.

"Not so tightly, Usako. I'm not going to run away."

"Oh, right," Usagi laughed nervously.

Arm in arm they walked toward the small restaurant.

Across the street walked Seiya. He had somehow managed to look normal enough to avoid a commotion so far. 'Is that her over there?' He was ready to call out to her he saw who's arm she was latched onto. 'I know I can't say anything…But why?' Seiya's heart physically hurt. 'Is this what love does? Does it only hurt when you can't have it, or can't shout it out?' A figure turned from Usagi. The face glared at him. It did not really do anything to him or even say anything to him. It simply made him feel alone. More alone than he had ever felt in his entire life.

'This is my chance. She's turned her attention. I can be me again.' 'No. We are staying here. You will listen to me.' 'Leave me alone! I'm out with Mamo-chan aren't I? What more do you want?' 'I want you to go away.'

"Usako! Usako!"

Everything simply went black.

Usagi awoke to find herself in a hospital bed. At first she had only known because of the noises the machines were making. Opening her eyes hurt.

"Usako, you're awake!" Mamoru clasped onto Usagi's hand. "You grabbed your head and collapsed to the ground. You hit your head pretty badly. The doctor is checking your scans now. They think you might have a concussion."

"Oh," Usagi said as she tried to sit up.

"No, don't get up, Usako. You need to rest until the doctor comes back."

"Mamo-chan, do you think two people can coexist…I mean…Is it possible that…I think Serenity is…"

"What? You think Serenity is what?"

"Its probably nothing."

"Have you been dreaming too?"

"What? No. Not unless I dream when I'm awake."

The doctor came into the room. "Ahh, Miss Stukino, glad to see that you are awake. Your scans all came out ok. There is no damage. I just want to know about your collapse. Did your head hurt?"

Usagi shook her head no.

"Ok, did you get dizzy or light-headed," the doctor asked.

"Well I know I felt light-headed," Usagi said.

"Ok, is your stress level alright," the doctor asked.

"No worse than usual." Usagi laughed on the inside. 'If he only knew!'

"Are you eating and sleeping properly?" The doctor was now looking at her like a father would look at a child.

Usagi nodded her head.

Well for now all I can recommend is that you take one of these vitamins every day. These light-headed spells can sometimes be caused by an imbalance in your diet even if you think you are eating well. If they continue after two weeks I'll have to ask that you see me in my office or that you see your own doctor, ok?" The doctor handed Usagi a bottle of pills. "You have a dedicated friend here. He never left your side." He turned his focus to Mamoru. "You see to it that she gets home safely."

"Of course," Mamoru said.

A few moments later the nurse came in and began disconnecting Usagi from the machines. Knowing how she hated needles, Mamoru made sure to hold her hand fast as the IV was removed. When all was finished, the nurse and Mamoru left the room so that Usagi could change back into her regular clothes in privacy.

Usagi changed quickly and met with Mamoru outside her door. 'See, our prince cares for us.' 'I never doubted that. I'm just…I just don't know if its what I want.'

"Usako, let me walk you home." Mamoru offered his hand.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence the entire way to Usagi's house. It felt almost as though a barrier had been placed between them.

'I do love him,' Usagi thought to herself. 'He's always there for me. He takes care of me. I look up to him like a…oh no! I love him like…like a…brother? Is this what I've been feeling this whole time?' Usagi waited for Serenity to pop up but was grateful for the silence and clarity in her head for a change. 'How could I ever tell him this? First a secret voice in my head, then a secret romance. Now this! Its too much!'

'Mamoru looked down at Usagi as they walked. 'She's so sweet and lovable. I love her. I just worry about her so much. I always want to be there for her. I feel a bit like her…oh no…that can't be right, can it? Is this how an older brother loves his sister?'

Neither wanted to share their thoughts with the other. Seeing Usagi's house was a Godsend. The weight seemed to instantly lifted. They hugged each other awkwardly and pecked each other on the cheek. Neither could look the other in the eye.

They parted and Usagi walked to her door. She turned and looked at Mamoru. "Call me to let me know you got home ok, Mamo-chan."

"Of course." Mamoru stepped out into the night feeling confused and utterly unsure of himself.

(Rei's Story)

Rei woke up early as usual to perform her chores at the temple. Just as she finished sweeping the clearing she saw Haruka and Michiru with Hotaru in tow coming up the steps. 'That's certainly an unusual combination.'

Hotaru ran up and gave Rei a hug. "Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama said I could come if I was quiet. Can I stay please, Rei-san?"

"Of course, Hotaru-chan," Rei replied in confusion.

"Haruka has agreed to keep a close eye on her to see that she behaves," Michiru said calmly.

"She also understands that she cannot talk to Setsuna about any of this. Last night Setsuna said or did something that scared her," Haruka said as she watched the little girl chase after crows who were not high in the treetops. "Whatever Setsuna is up to, if Hotaru is a part of it, she has no idea about it. We'll stay out here so you can concentrate. Rei, listen to her well."

"Of course," Rei said nodding to Haruka.

Together Rei and Michiru walked to the shrine and sacred flame.

"Ok, we're going to start this off slow." Michiru looked into Rei's eyes. "I do not care, nor will I ask about your current skill level. What you know will come through so you do not need to bother me with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"We'll begin with an easy subject. I want you to pick one of your friends. Usagi is not an option for this. Who will it be?"

"Ami-chan."

"Alright. Keep Ami and Sailor Merury firmly in your mind. Nothing is to override them."

"Them?"

"No questions, remember?"

"Of course. I am sorry."

"Focus into the fire on them and tell me what you see."

Rei closed her eyes and embedded the images of Ami and Sailor Mercury in her mind as though they were standing side-by-side. When they were firmly there Rei opened her eyes and gazed into the flames. Ami was normal. She was feeling shyness and a crush flowing from Ami. None of this was a surprise since she knew how Ami felt about Taiki. Moving on to Sailor Mercury…Wait,there were two Sailor Mercuries! One was protecting Usagi and the other was protecting Princess Serenity. That was not the Serenity Rei knew, but she recognized her. That was the Serenity who had spoken to her last night. Feeling light-headed, Rei broke her gaze.

"Well?"

"Everything with Ami-chan was no different than I had expected. Sailor Mercury on the other hand is a whole different story. There were two of her. One was guarding Usagi and the other was guarding the princess."

"That's odd that there would be two of them. Anything else?"

"Usagi and the princess were nothing alike. Michiru I should tell you about the concert."

"What about it?"

"Well, I sat next to Usagi. I should have waited for your instructions, I know, but I looked at her aura."

"And what did you see?"

"The princess turned to me and asked me to free her. She said that she would reward me."

"I see."

"She was nothing like Usagi, yet a part of me felt more at ease with this princess. Something far in the back of my mind."

"I think we will call it a day now. Rei, I want you to meditate on what you saw. With a clear mind I will visit tomorrow. We'll be making things a bit harder. I will be choosing your subject, alright?"

"Of course," Rei said bowing respectfully.

"Meditate with a stillness you have never reached before."

"I will."

"Haruka and I expect to see great things from you," Michiru praised. "You know she'll never admit that though."

Rei giggled. Haruka admitting that the two of them would ever need anyone other than themselves would be like Yaten calling himself ugly. Neither was likely to happen that was certain. Rei led Michiru back out to catch Haruka chasing Hotaru around playfully.

"Let's go then," Michiru said.

Rei watched the three of them disappear down the temple steps. 'What is with them?'

(Michiru's Story)

Leaving the shrine hand in hand with Haruka who's other hand was held by Hotaru. Michiru looked to her love. "Haruka, can we go to the aquarium now?"

"The aquarium! I get to see the fish! I'd love to go! May I come too please?" Hotaru looked up at Haruka doe-eyed.

"It could be educational for us all, Haruka," Michiru said.

Judging by her tone, Haruka knew Rei must have found a piece of the puzzle, or at least was closing in on it. She knelt down to Hotaru so she could look the child in the eyes. "You know it is a quiet place. You can't go running off. But I think if you can be quiet and stay close you'll enjoy it."

"Ok, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru jumped up hugging her 'papa' tight.

Haruka smiled in spite of herself. Michiru noticed and held her hand to her face to keep from laughing. Haruka stood upright again and the three of them finished climbing down the stairs and climbed into Haruka's car. The parking garage near the aquarium was not too crowded. Haruka placed the ticket on the dashboard and helped Hotaru out of the car. Michiru walked over and made no effort to contain her laugh this time.

"What?" Haruka had not noticed how, well, how caring she was being to the little girl.

"You're just a sweet 'papa' that's all." Michiru smiled at Hotaru and Haruka.

Hotaru smiled up at both of them. The three of them headed inside. Once Hotaru was preoccupied with some of the sights in the saltwater tank, Haruka and Michiru perched themselves against a wall in sight of her.

"I take it she's on to something," Haruka said.

"She read Usagi's aura at the concert…"

"And?"

"It would appear that the princess is not like Usagi, or something worse."

"You think a new enemy has taken her mind?"

"I don't know. She read Ami and Sailor Mercury in the fire."

"I'll bet she questioned you on that one. Are you such a harsh teacher?" Haruka flashed Michiru a flirtatious and loving smile.

"She said Ami was normal, but that there were two Sailor Mercuries."

"Two? How?"

"I don't know, but one protected Usagi while the other protected this princess who is unlike Usagi."

"Things are getting interesting again aren't they?"

"I fear for Hotaru. If Setsuna is going to use Sailor Saturn for something…"

"It won't matter. We have one job to do, and you know that."

"I know." Michiru tried as hard as she could, but a few tears still managed to fall onto her cheeks.

Haruka leaned in and kissed one salty cheek. "We're in this together."

"As always."

(Seiya's Story)

After the incident on the street, Seiya decided to head home. Yaten was in female form making notations as she played around on her keyboard. She was obviously working on a new song. Taiki's door was shut. Seiya waved at his sister as he headed for his room. He had just opened the door when Yaten called out to him. "There's a letter for you."

"Thanks," Seiya answered. He looked down and saw the letter laid on his bed.

Yaten placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. Its from Princess Kakyuu. We all got one."

"I'll go read it now." Seiya walked into his room closing the door behind him.

Yaten shrugged and went back to her keyboard.

Seiya sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

My loyal Fighter,

Things are going well here at home. I do get lonely though. The new recruits you all picked out are making progress every day. I know it has not been that long for it to matter. It is just that they feel as though they cannot approach me freely as you do. I asked if Sailor Galaxia could see to it that this letter found you. We can communicate through her. If you wish it come to me, she will hear you.

I still have not mentioned the potential for a union to the others. Sailor Galaxia contacts Sailor Pluto every day and she still sees no change in the time line so I think we can still proceed as we had planned on this matter. Even if the union is not successful, I want you to have fun. I trust that you will secure the alliance, but I so wish for the union, if only for your happiness.

Please write to me often so I know how things are going for you.

With all my love,

Princess Kakyuu

'What do I tell her? I need to sleep on it. I'll write her after I see Odango tomorrow. I can't wait to see her. Seiya fell over on his bed to see the framed letter and drifted off to sleep.

(Ok, so I went with my instincts on that bit with Usagi and Mamoru, as well as making Haruka and Michiru begining to care for Hotaru as a person. More will come as soon as possible. I promise! I hope you enjoyed it!)


	10. Chapter 10

I still do not own Sailor Moon and I still am sad about it. =(

(I want to thank my readers again. This chapter was odd to write. I wanted to throw in enough lighter moments to make it not feel quite so overbearing. I think I added just enough. You'll let me know I'm sure. ^_^ I know I'm focusing a lot on the Outer Senshi and on Mars but the others will come into play as well. This is not going to be a short fic, but I hope its a good one. To think I had wanted to just write the rooftop and letters scenes and now I'm posting chapter ten. Trust me its going somewhere that I think is good. I may not post daily for a couple of days since I have to take care of some things for Yule and Christmas. My hope is that I will at least be able to get the writing in so all I'll need to do is type and edit. For all of you I wish a happy holiday or even just a happy day, and as always I wish you a good read.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 10

(Rei's Story)

Rei and Michiru sat side-by-side in the Shrine of the Sacred Flame. Rei eagerly awaited Michiru's instructions..

"Rei, I want you to tell me what you learned from your meditations before we begin today's lesson."

"I found my stillness, Michiru-san. Within the quiet there was only the knowledge that to solve this I need as much concentration as possible. My focus must stand firm in this and nothing more."

"Is that something you are prepared to do?"

"I don't mind if my grades slip a little, or if I can't go to Crown with my friends often. I don't even mind not seeing the Starlights, as long as I can help the princess in doing so."

"Good, but I WANT you to spend time with the Starlights. If you could read Usagi's Aura then reading them is one of your primary tasks. I want you to keep tabs on them. For today's lesson, I have selected two subjects. First we will look into Mamoru and Prince Endymion."

Rei closed her eyes and envisioned Mamoru-san standing side-by-side with Prince Endymion. Only when she knew they were two separate people in her mind did she open her eyes to the flame. In front stood Mamoru-san. While Prince Endymion stood behind him like a shadow. Prince Endymion was not exactly like Mamoru-san, but the contrast was not as great as it was between Usagi and Princess Serenity. His figure emitted a sad longing but an uncompromising will. Fear was present as well, but he was not engulfed in it. He appeared to be studying and watching Mamoru more than anything. Rei focused now on Mamoru. Mamoru was emitting freedom and confusion. His confusion was great. It was all about him. Rei took this as her cue to focus more on the confusion. She felt waves of panic about school, work, money, and Usagi. School and Usagi had the strongest pull. Knowing there was more to do, Rei broke her gaze and rested a moment.

"Well?"

"Prince Endymion is a watching shadow who seems to be studying Mamoru-san. They are not really the same, but the difference is nothing like that between Usagi-chan and Princess Serenity. He was not Hostile or angry. I sensed confusion in Mamoru-san so I decided to focus on that."

"A wise choice."

"Thank you, Michiru-san. The confusion in Mamoru-san was threaded all over him. It almost locked him in place. Though, from afar it did not look that bad. Two things are causing the most confusion in him. It was very clear that he is confused about school, and about Usagi."

"Well I suppose he is not worried about the return of Seiya or the alliance idea. He's too kind-hearted. Do you need a moment to prepare yourself or are you ready to face your next subject?"

"I can do it," Rei said firmly. 'I will prove myself. They finally ask for help and I WILL give it freely, and I will give it well.'

"Kou Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter."

Rei was in shock. It must have shown on her face for she could see Michiru's expression. 'I will not be beaten. I will do this.' Rei closed her eyes and focused.

'Good, she won't give up just because the target is more difficult.'

Rei opened her eyes and gazed into the flames. Back to back leaning on one another were Kou Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter. Both were surrounded by overconfidence. No surprises there. A bright light beamed from both figure's hearts. The light felt like Usagi. That too makes sense, only it was not the same as a one-sided love. There was far too little pain in it. There was still sadness, but it was not the same. The two figures were more intertwined than any of her previous subjects. It was more difficult to pick one from the other. They both held jealousy, though Seiya had more than Fighter. Both were very focused. Though nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it, Rei wanted to know what the confidence was about. Her intuition just told her to check. Rei focused in on the confidence. Three words penetrated her mind, alliance, Usagi, and union. Growing weary, Rei broke from her gaze.

Michiru gave her student a moment to regain herself. "I thought you were going to let me down for a moment there."

"Never. Everyone needs me more than ever now."

"Haruka will be pleased to hear that. Now what do you have to tell me about them?"

"Fighter and Seiya are linked closer than anyone else was. They were barely definable as individuals. The two were just as one."

"That's odd. I would have thought they'd be the same. There was only one Fighter you say?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Both were flowing with overconfidence and love of Usagi's warmth. There was still jealousy, but the love did not feel so distant and sad as one would believe for a one-sided love. Three words came to me loud and clear, alliance, Usagi, and union. The words came from both but somehow were louder from Seiya."

"So he is focused on the alliance. That was not a lie. Usagi, well, everyone knows he is head-over-heels in love with her. Union…What kind of union? An alliance is a union. It can also be the kingdoms joining."

"But Michiru-san, doesn't that kind of union usually happen by…"

They both looked each other in the eyes and gasped, "Marriage!"

(Hotaru's Story)

'Michiru-mama had to go see Rei-san today. Haruka-papa had to go out and buy parts for her car. I don't know why she's never happy with it. I like it just fine. I'm all alone in the house with Setsuna-mama. I'm not supposed to tell her where Michiru-mama is. I'm supposed to be studying. Setsuna-mama said I needed to study, "The way you know best." I'm scared. She's standing in the doorway waiting for me.'

"Well, Hotaru, aren't you going to tend to your lessons?"

"Um…ok, Setsuna-mama."

'The poor thing looks so frightened. I know you will not let us down. We fought so hard. You need to be aware when Rei is aware. Not before, or after, but at the same time.'

Hotaru held out her tiny hands and willed the simulation to begin. Her room was filled with the expanding universe after the big bang. Countless galaxies passed by and then one drew nearer and nearer. The Milky Way, shown bright and Hotaru closed in on it.

"Hotaru, do you remember where this is?"

"This is our galaxy, Setsuna-mama."

"That's right. Can you find our solar system?"

"Ok." 'Will Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama be mad at me for this?' Hotaru zeroed in on three solar systems. 'One is ours, but why do I know these other two?' "This is where we are." She pointed to the Earth.

'Please remember it, Hotaru. You know this. What are those other systems' relevance to us?'

Hotaru studied the other two systems carefully. "Of course!" 'Oops.'

"What is it Hotaru-chan?"

'She called me Hotaru-chan again!' "Well, Setusuna-mama, I think that Queen Serenity had great options for a suitor in each of those two systems."

'Yes, child! You are doing great! Remember it just a little more, Hotaru. Please remember it!'

"Serenity settled on a man from this kingdom here." Hotaru pointed directly at Kinmoku.

'That's my girl!'

"That made this kingdom angry though." Hotaru pointed to the other system's lonely planet that was at that perfect distance from it's star.

"Yes, my child. It did make them angry. I think we've had enough studying for now, don't you?"

"Ok, Setsuna-mama."

"Why don't you play for a while."

"I'd like to go outside and read my book, please."

"Yes, but only for a little while, an hour or two at most. You still get sick far too easily."

"Thank you, Setsuna-mama."

Hotaru grabbed a book off the shelf and ran outside. She sat herself down under the tree out in the front yard. She had not even looked at the book she had picked up. She merely sat and pretended to read until Haruka-papa pulled up in her convertible.

No sooner than had she shut the car door, Haruka found the child falling into her.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru tightened her grip fearfully.

"What is it, Hotaru-chan?"

"Its Setsuna-mama again."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No." Hotaru shook her head adamantly.

"Get in the car. I'm going to put these parts away and tell Setsuna I'm taking you to get a snack."

"Yeah I get a snack!"

"Of course," Haruka said smiling.

Hotaru obediently climbed into the back seat of the car and fastened her seat belt. She smiled widely when Haruka came back. When they were down the road a little Haruka's cell phone rang. She pulled over briefly to answer it.

"Michiru, what is it," Haruka asked.

"Pick us up at the temple. We'll go to lunch with Rei, our treat." Michiru paused. "Is Hotaru with you?"

"Yes, poor thing is scared to death. I told her I'd get her a treat and she could tell me all about what happened then." Haruka smiled at the little girl in her car. Happily she received a smile in return. "I'm on my way." Haruka hung up her phone and climbed back into her car.

"Haruka-papa, are we going to have lunch?"

"Yes, Hotaru-chan."

The four of them walked into the Crown Parlor in hopes that more of the girls would be about, but sadly they were not. At least they had tried and they had food here.

"So," Haruka said. "What did you find, Rei?"

"Well, Mamoru-san and Prince Endymion are not the same person just as it was with Usagi-chan. With Mamoru the Prince is happy to sit back and act as a shadow studying Mamoru. Mamoru is confused about Usagi lately." Rei paused to make sure she had the words to formulate what she found about to Seiya. "Kou Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter are practically one person."

"What?" Haruka was baffled.

"She also saw that his love for Usagi has not dwindled and he is even confident about it," Michiru said.

"Damn that kitten for being so innocent. She's just going to get herself into trouble," Haruka said.

"He did still have sadness and jealousy there," Rei said.

Haruka loosened up a little bit.

"They both were confused about three things," Rei said as steadily as she could. 'If I can say this and remain calm I might earn Haruka's trust a little more.' "These things are the alliance, Usagi, and a union."

"We think he might be attempting a union between our kingdoms," Michiru said.

"Wait a minute," Haruka fumed. "He is looking for a royal union? Does he think we're blind enough to allow that to happen. He'd better keep his distance."

"No! He can't! I want to see Chibi-Usa again!" Hotaru started crying.

"Hey," Haruka said patting Hotaru's head. We need you to be strong now. Can you tell us what happened with Setsuna?"

"Setsuna-mama made me simulate history again. This time I found our galaxy and kingdom very quickly," Hotaru said as her cries calmed. "The thing is I looked at two neighboring solar systems' kingdoms. Two had wanted royal unions with Queen Serenity but only one could get it. The one that did not was pretty mad, but Setsuna-mama smiled funny when I pointed to the one that did get picked. She said I was right. I didn't want to do it, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! She stood over me until I did it. When I was done I was allowed to go outside. I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" Hotaru fell into Haruka's lap crying.

"We could never be mad at you for this," Haruka said taking the child in her arms.

At that very moment they heard Usagi's voice outside. She was with Seiya. She wasn't even trying to hide it from anyone.

"Damn him," Haruka said.

All four of them looked out and Usagi never even noticed.

"I'm going to follow them. I won't make myself known to them. I just want to follow," Rei said.

"Follow your instincts," Michiru said as Rei walked off.

(Usagi's Story)

Usagi had been awake for a while now. She was fussing over what to wear for her date with Seiya. Luna had been shooting her looks all morning. The first time was when Usagi was up so early. The second time was because she had yet again declined to speak to the cat about whatever concerns she may have. Finally Usagi found a bright pink skirt that fell just above her knees and a matching pink and black sweater style shirt. The sleeves were pink and the front and back were black. The front was covered with words in English but Usagi had never been good at English, or any other studies for that matter, so she had no clue that the shirt said, "Hi I'm trouble. Who are you?"

She set her hair in her usual odango style. Luna was pacing about the room in the most annoying way. Usagi did her best to ignore the cat. As she was putting her earrings in, the phone rang.

'Its Seiya!' Usagi answered it before anyone else had…or so she thought. She heard her mother's voice tripping over it's own words. "Hey mom, I have it now, ok?"

"Oh, ok, Usagi," Ikoku practically whispered as she hung up the phone

"Was that your mom? She sounded a bit flustered," Seiya teased.

Usagi smiled knowing full well that Seiya enjoyed the attention sometimes. "Yeah, she saw the concert and wants me to ask you all over for dinner. Sorry about that. She's a secret fan. I told her you guys don't like to be treated weird when you are invited places. You don't have to do it."

"I'd love to. I'll ask the others. I'm sure they'd say yes."

"Don't force them ok?"

"Of course not. I'm not far from your place. Would you mind if I came by and picked you up.?"

"Sure that's no problem. I'm almost done getting ready."

"See you in a bit, Odango."

Usagi hung up the phone blushing. As she was standing up it dawned on her that she had not heard Serenity stir in her at all. 'I guess she figured out its not all about her after all.' Usagi wished she could just dismiss it but she knew this was far from over.

When Usagi climbed downstairs after grabbing her purse, she found her mother sitting on the sofa. "Hey mom, are you ok?"

"That was…"

"Yes."

"Really was?"

"Yes. We're going to go catch a movie. He said he was nearby so he'd just…"

The doorbell rang.

"Oi, Odango," Seiya called out.

"Coming! Mom, please don't act like this," Usagi pleaded as she opened the door.

In stepped Seiya catching Ikoku completely off guard. "Hello, Mrs. Tsukino. I heard that you enjoy our music," Seiya said reaching his hand out to clasp Ikoku's. His smirk only grew as her cheeks reddened more. "Thank you. We love knowing that such beautiful people can hear our music. I have been informed that you wish to have my brothers and I sit down for dinner with you. I will see if my brothers can come one night this week if it is possible."

Ikoku nodded and in a haze said goodbye to both her daughter and the pop idol.

Usagi could not help but laugh as they walked away from her house.

"What?" Seiya was now laughing too. Playfully they ran their way down the streets. Usagi did not even notice they were passing by the Crown Parlor. Seiya turned and clasped onto Usagi's hands and they danced past the restaurant in ignorant bliss of the faces looking out to them from behind the window.

Neither of them cared what movie they picked. They decided on a simple romantic comedy. Seiya bought popcorn and soda for them and they stepped into the theater and found seats near the back off to the left. The lights came down and as the movie started Seiya placed his arm around Usagi. Usagi leaned into him and reached her hand for his free one.

'This is right. This feels perfect,' Usagi thought as she took in Seiya. His scent and strength warmed her. 'I've never felt like this before.'

'We're too late," Rei thought as she viewed the young lovers. 'Everything will be undone…By this? Why, Usagi?' Unable to find the words to use, Rei ran from the theater all the way home.

After the movie was over, Seiya and Usagi headed for Seiya's apartment to see if they couldn't get the others to come for dinner as well as to pick up Usagi's school things. When they arrived they were greeted by a less than enthusiastic Taiki and Yaten. Yaten was once again in female form sitting beside her brother in a lovely yellow mini sundress.

"Hi everyone!" Usagi noticed that Yaten in particular looked annoyed with something. Taiki looked like he was studying her like a textbook.

"So, Usagi," Taiki said. "Have you discussed our proposal with your senshi?"

"Not in great detail yet. But I have mentioned it," Usagi said honestly.

"Right," Yaten chimed in. "Seiya, why don't we have a word on the patio?"

"Odango, please make yourself at home for a minute. I'll be right back," Seiya said giving his siblings a nasty look.

The Starlights all went out onto the balcony and slid the door shut.

"Now just why exactly are you being so rude to the princess?" Seiya was glaring at his sister.

"We think she's distracting you from our actual mission here," Yaten said flatly.

"You do," Seiya leaned into his sister angrily.

"Yes we do," Taiki added.

"So little you know. I am doing my job perfectly," Seiya said arrogantly.

"Look, maybe you don't understand what's at stake here, but we do," Taiki said angrily.

"No, it's the other way around. Leave me be to do my own job. You two worry about her senshi. Odango is my responsibility," Seiya said.

"Aren't you confusing responsibility with something else, Seiya?" Yaten had placed her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Please just understand that I am not distracted. I need you to trust me on this one," Seiya said seriously.

"For now we'll leave you alone," Taiki said.

"But don't expect us to hide this from Princess Kakyuu either," Yaten added.


	11. Chapter 11

Still not happy about not owning Sailor Moon and stuff. =(

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 11

(Happy holidays everyone. I got you a cliffhanger! ^_^ Don't worry, I'll be bringing my notebook with me around on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so I'll be ready to type when all is said and done. but I wanted to get this up before I was so caught up I had no time. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you! This chapter is entirely in Taiki's perspective. He may seem a bit OOC, maybe more than a tad sadly at times or maybe I'm just too hard on myself with things like that. I will say there is no light-hearted sidetracking in this chapter though. For the next couple of chapters it will be a bit dark. Bear with me though, better times will come. I promise!)

Seiya returned to the living room where Usagi was sitting on the loveseat waiting patiently. Yaten and I followed him inside. Seiya had taken a seat beside the White Moon Princess. I took my usual spot on the sofa as did Yaten.

"Is everything ok? I don't want to be a bother," Usagi said.

"Just household squabbles. You have a brother. I guess you can relate," Yaten said.

"Oh, ok. Now THAT I can completely understand! Shingo tries to listen in on my phone calls. It drives me crazy," Usagi said smiling.

"I see," I said. I tilted my head lightly observing her.

"Odango's mother has invited us to come to dinner for a nice home-cooked meal sometime. I promised her I'd ask you guys if you could make it." Seiya said sensing the tension in the room rise up again.

"Well, Monday we have school and then our afternoon is a bit tied up," Yaten said.

"But then we're slammed until Saturday morning," I added. "We could see if Monday night would not trouble your mother too much. We'll be in the area."

Yaten shot me a nasty look, but when her eyes met mine she knew this was mission related.

"I suppose that would be best then," Yaten nodded. "I need some fresh air for a bit." Yaten shifted to male form with a look of discontent. He stood wearing the standard suit he wore in public. "Don't wait up. I'll probably sweep some lucky beauty off her feet!" With a twist of his head Yaten walked out the front door.

"Have fun," Usagi called after him.

"Would you like some tea, princess?" I met her eyes solemnly. I had hoped to find some level of seriousness or even a spoilt princess playing at queen. I found neither.

"Oh, um…Yes, I'd love tea! But you don't have to call me princess. Its just too silly." Usagi was laughing. She was laughing at her title! "I mean it was kind of cool at first, but in the end it just feels lonely."

Seiya and I shot each other worried glances about our own princess.

I stood and went to get the tea ready. It was almost a perfect autopilot for me. Seiya never bothered and only drank it if he felt like it, while Yaten could never be bothered with that sort of thing. I could hear whispering and soft laughter. It was like lovers' laughter. When all was ready I placed the tea set on a tray and carried it out to the table. I sat opposite Seiya and Usagi who had been holding hands on the loveseat. Even when they came to the floor the two remained close. Usagi was maintaining a somewhat modest but flirtatious distance from Seiya.

"So, since you do not like to be addressed by your title I'll just get to the point, Serenity." I had her attention now. "Sailor Pluto has spoken to you correct?"

"Yes, but please just call me Usagi, ok," Usagi insisted. She appeared to be worried about something but would not say what.

"When were you going to discuss this with the rest of your senshi formally?" I was not about to let this opportunity slip.

"We don't really do things like that over here," Usagi said. "We just aren't that formal, I guess."

"Your mother was." Now I was staring her down like a stern teacher. Seiya was glaring at me but I no longer cared. "She made formalities at least in public with no exceptions, not even you."

"I don't remember actually. The few memories I have are so vague. Luna said that was just the way Queen Serenity had wanted it." Usagi lowered her head. She still seemed nervous about something.

I sipped my tea for a moment. 'This child has no training. She doesn't really even have a kingdom. Is this Earth that does not recognize her as leader really all the White Moon Princess Serenity has inherited?' I set down my tea cup and looked up. To my horror I saw a woman standing in the loveseat behind Seiya. She was transparent and literally stood in the furniture! She looked like Usagi, but this was not Usagi. She had cruel eyes from which she glared at Seiya. 'She really does look like Usagi, though.'

'No, Sailor Star Maker! Do not associate that creature with me! I will be free soon and then your brother may have her, but no sooner!' The wraith-like figure burned her eyes into mine as she spoke. 'I am Princess Serenity. Never intertwine that vapid girl with me again.' The woman vanished.

I must have sat too long looking into thin air. Usagi and Seiya were both giving me strange looks. "You mean neither of you saw…"

"Saw what," they both said in unison.

"Nevermind. I think I need some fresh air as well. Seiya, could you see that this gets cleaned up, please?" The look in my brother's eyes told me he understood.

I left home in confusion. 'Where am I even going? I need to find out why that ghost woman said she was the real princess.' Completely lost in my own thoughts I bumped into someone who might have answers for me, quite literally.

"I'm so sorry ma'am.' I knelt down and began helping the woman pick up her groceries. 'Its Setsuna!' "Setsuna? Let me help you with this."

"Taiki?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking."

"I wasn't either. Let's finish gathering all this up and I'll help you carry it home."

"You weren't going anywhere important, were you? I'd hate to have you waste time with this."

"No, I was just wandering. Besides, I was hoping to find one of the senshi. Its no problem at all, really."

I walked with her in silence until we reached her home. As we approached the door I noticed the empty driveway. "I thought your friends had a car?"

"Oh they must still be out. They'll be home soon. Hotaru will need her dinner and a bath before bed tonight." Setsuna paused and an uneasy look fell on her face. "Anyway, as thanks for the help and all, why don't you stay for dinner with us."

"Are you sure I would not be intruding?"

"Not at all. Besides, you said you were hoping to run into one of us and now you can have dinner with four of us." Setsuna seemed to be begging me for friendly company. I never took her to be the type so I was taken aback some.

"Ok. Setsuna, I was really glad it was you I ran into, albeit not literally of course." We had the groceries in the kitchen at last.

Setsuna was putting things away. "So you were hoping to find one of us?"

"Yes, actually. Forgive me if this sounds rude somehow, but is Usagi really the princess?"

"Sailor Moon most certainly is our princess. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she hardly seems to be taking the alliance seriously. She makes all the time in the world for Seiya, but hasn't even gotten around to discussing the matter with any of you on a decent level. She hangs all over my brother, when she knows she is betrothed to Endymion. She broke Seiya's heart once. I can't just sit back and watch her do it again. Worse than that, I had this hallucination when she was nearby…"

"What did you see?"

"What difference does it make? It was a hallucination."

"What did you see?" There were tears on Setsuna's face.

"If you must know, Princess Serenity stood though my living room furniture behind Seiya while the three of us were having tea. She said not to mistake her for that creature. She added that she would soon be free and that when she was Seiya could have the girl. You must think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't think you're crazy. How did Seiya and Usagi react?"

"Neither of them seemed to notice."

Setsuna stopped putting away the food and went to her room without a single word. Setsuna is a woman of action so I followed her, but only to her doorway. From there I could see her pick up what appeared to be the top of her staff. She was gazing intensely into it. She slumped down over it

"Its begun too soon! I have failed us all," Setsuna said barely above a whisper. She looked over to me. "Please come in. Shut the door behind you. I told you you weren't crazy. I will tell you the real story about the Silver Millenium. You are here to make an alliance. You deserve the truth Usagi never knew."

I nodded at her. Shutting the door I smiled at my luck. I turned toward her. "You know I will be sharing all of this with Princess Kakyuu."

"She knows, Taiki."

"She would have…"

"It is not in any book, but she knows. Of all the royal bloodlines in the galaxy that deserved to know the truth it was hers. They were a part of it. She was not allowed to tell you or anyone who was not in her direct bloodline. Even within the bloodline it is very selective and discreet who may have this knowledge. Before we begin, please pray with me and all of your heart that we can set things right. If we don't…Well, when my story is over only then can you understand." She looked at me and was unable to hide her fear. "Please Rei, wake up. Michiru, guide her faster. Hotaru, I cannot protect you anymore and I must bring out your awareness. At least two of us should know what happened so we can defend her from herself," Setsuna whispered.

I placed my hands together. I have never really prayed before. I never thought about religion much. I just know by the look in her eyes, that Setsuna has something worth worrying about. She's asking me to pray for her. 'Whatever or whoever is listening, please help us maintain the peace. All that matters is the peace. Let nothing break it.'

(I will post ASAP I promise! Maybe even on christmas morning since there are no kids here to make a run for the tree. If not Christmas Day then definetly later on that night. I'll be adding some things of my own into the Silver Millenium story that will incorporate what is known from the anime, and PGSM, but they both leave so much out that I need to bring my own things here so this is a bit tougher for me to do. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed it!)


	12. Chapter 12

I still do not own Sailor Moon...now I'm going to go cry. =(

(Merry Christmas. This was a very hard chapter to write. Taking two arcs and melding them with some personal choices to rewrite the Silver Millennium was no easy task. I know I took MANY liberties, but some things were never even brought up in the anime or in PGSM so I had to fill in the blanks. It was also a chance to show a more vulnerabnle side of Queen Serenity and I liked the idea. Love it or hate it, here's the next installment. Thank you for all your reviews and Christmas wishes! I hope all of your wishes came true this year!)

(Toshirohi – I combined talented and fire to make this name. Oparu is an opal. Hankokana is semi-precious (as in semi-precious stones). Shingihi is a combination of belief and fire.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 12

(The Silver Millennium)

Setsuna waited for Taiki to finish praying. She could see by his manner that Taiki was not used to prayer. She then transformed and suggested that Taiki do the same. As soon as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Star Maker were standing together Pluto's talisman rejoined with her staff. Pluto gazed into the talisman and it began to glow. Pluto then raised her staff high and a void opened above them.

"Take my hand," Pluto instructed.

Maker needed no prompting, but remained speechless. Until only recently she had never fully known or appreciated Pluto for her true talents.

Hand-in-hand the two senshi rose into the newly opened void. All was dark for a moment or two. Before long they stood at the gates of time. Sailor Pluto did something strange. She opened one of the gate doors, but left the other firmly in it's place. She then reached one hand out to Maker who gladly accepted the hand.

"Maker, we are only going as shadows. No one will see or hear us. We are going back before the current Princess Serenity was ever born. I need to help you understand why your kingdom is a bigger part of this than you know."

"Is it because of Princess Serenity's father?"

"Yes, partly, though all you know is that her father was Princess Kakyuu's great-uncle, correct?"

"You mean there is more?"

"There is always more to a story. Books and artifacts can be falsified when necessary." Pluto smiled at Maker. "I need you to hold tight to me. If I lose you it could take even me a very long time to find you, and I am sorry, but I have a mission to complete before I stopped for that."

"I understand."

The tunnel was a dizzying experience to say the least. When finally they were at rest, they were in the royal study. The crest of the White Moon Kingdom was on the stationary, the upholstery, and seated at the desk was the Goddess Queen Serenity. She had the ever timeless Sailor Pluto on her right and the youth-cursed Sailor Saturn to her left.

"I simply do not know which to accept," Serenity slumped down.

"We know they are both good men, but we don't want to string along an entire kingdom," Pluto said.

"Perhaps you could meet them before you decided," Saturn said.

"Oh what sweet friends I have," Serenity beamed as she clasped a hand to each senshi. "I think I could always send my acceptance to one and an invitation to take in a lady-in-waiting and aid her in finding a suitable match at a later date to the other. Now, will it be Kinmoku, or Hankokana? What do you think?" Serenity looked up to her senshi.

"I think the invitation is a great idea," Pluto said.

"So who will the lucky man be? Toshirohi from Kinmoku, or Oparu from Hankokana?" Saturn was glowing with excitement.

"Well I have been thinking a lot on this matter." Serenity rose from her chair and began pacing about the room. "There is no clear political winner. Both men are equally matched."

"But what does your heart say," Saturn urged.

"Oh my heart begs me to accept Toshirohi's hand in marriage. Besides, the widower Oparu most likely wanted this to be his chance to allow his daughter the chance for a good match. I can welcome the young Lady Beryl in as my lady-in-waiting if she'll accept the offer. I will give her that life he wanted for her. I will write my acceptance to Toshirohi immediately. Pluto, would you send my regrets to Oparu but also my invitation to his daughter. He can rest assured that Beryl will be as a daughter to me."

"Of course." Pluto curtsied and left the study.

"A wedding! There will be a royal wedding soon," Saturn said smiling widely.

The study faded to reveal an ethereal garden. The backdrop for the garden was the palace. The White Moon Kingdom senshi stood all lined up behind Queen Serenity and a young girl of about ten or so. The girl had long red hair that hung in waves below her waist. A royal party bearing the crest of Kinmoku was walking down the main path to greet the Goddess. The three guardian senshi laid out gifts of floral garlands, perfumes, and exotic fruits from their home world. The three senshi smiled silently as they walked toward the palace. Queen Kakyuu greeted Queen Serenity with her husband King Shingihi and her daughter in her arms.

"I am glad to see that the Princess Kakyuu was fit to travel for this occasion," smiled Serenity.

"And what a beautiful child you have here," Kakyuu said smiling at the young Beryl. "Is she your new lady-in-waiting?"

"Yes she is," Serenity smiled. "She is finally starting to feel at home around here too, aren't you, sweetheart?" Serenity placed her hand on Beryl's shoulder.

"I..I am very pleased to meet you," the young girl said shyly. "I am the Lady Beryl. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Majesties." Beryl curtsied flawlessly.

"She's absolutely charming, Serenity," King Shingihi said.

"Do keep up your studies. Such a bright young girl has much to look forward to," Kakyuu said as she and her king turned to follow their senshi.

Next came a tall man with golden hair and bright orange eyes. He was older than Serenity, in appearance at least. The man dipped into a low bow. "Your Majesty, I am so happy to finally meet you. " He reached for Serenity's extended hand and kissed it softly.

"Toshirohi, at long last we meet." Serenity was beaming. "Please do make yourself at home. The wedding celebrations will begin tomorrow and continue for a full month culminating with our wedding. Tonight, let's just try and have fun while getting to know one another at your welcoming banquet."

"I am looking forward to it." Toshirohi bowed low smiling nervously. His cheeks were red and as much as she tried to conceal it, Serenity was blushing back.

As Toshirohi walked in the direction of the palace, Beryl's eyes filled with tears. She tightened her grip on Serenity's hand.

"I know. I'm happy too, Beryl," Serenity said as she knelt down and hugged the girl.

The garden faded and was replaced by the grand banquet hall. Serenity and Toshirohi were enjoying their wedding feast. Beryl was seated at a place of honor with the senshi who had all been in the wedding party. The hall was filled with people from the White Moon Kingdom, Kinmoku, and Elysion. Most of the invitations sent to Hankokana had been declined. The few guests from Beryl's home kingdom were mingling and gossiping about how Oparu had been furious with Beryl for accepting the invitation and position as lady-in-waiting. These guests would not come near Beryl or look her in the eye. Her own father had declined the invitation, and was not present. With every whisper it appeared that Beryl's face grew longer.

The hall dissolved and a small study appeared. Seilor Pluto was trying to give a less-than-enthusiastic Beryl some lessons for the day.

"But WHEN will she be back, Pluto? I'm so very lonely without Queen Serenity."

"Our Queen is on her honeymoon, child. It will be alright. She will return soon enough. For now let's continue with our lessons. We wouldn't want to disappoint her would we?"

The study faded and now a somber scene lay before Sailor Pluto and Sailor Star Maker. The White Moon senshi were pacing nervously about in a hallway just outside the royal bedchambers. Beryl was staring petrified at the door. It looked as though everyone were afraid a single breath could cause a panic.

The knob on the door twisted and out walked King Toshirohi. Tears were in his eyes. Pluto came behind him. "You still have the child to consider," Pluto said in a hushed tone. "The queen may only have minutes, but the princess has a lifetime."

"Beryl," Toshirohi knelt down beside the young lady. "The queen wants to see you. She said she had something to ask you."

Beryl looked terrified. Her resolve did not seem to waver though. She walked into the bedchamber. The queen was not looking well at all. Some maids were cleaning up bed linens that were wet with blood and sweat. Serenity had been propped up with an array of pillows so she could hold her newly born daughter for a while. Beryl did not seem fooled by the act.

Serenity motioned to Beryl to come closer. Once they were close the baby began to stir. Beryl reached out and the infant clutched to her finger. "She's so strong, Serenity," Beryl said trying her best to smile.

"She will be called Serenity," the queen's voice cracked. "One day this will be her kingdom." The queen was trying to conceal her tears. "Beryl, I wanted to ask you one last favor."

"Whatever you want, I will do. You have been like a mother for me since I arrived just a year ago."

"Could you look to Serenity like a sister? I do not want her to ever feel lonely as I am afraid you have felt. I never wanted you to feel that way."

"I am happy here. I would be thrilled to be her sister."

"Thank you. Call in my senshi, please. I must speak with them. Thank you so much for coming to me Beryl. I have loved you as much as I could have loved my own daughter."

Tears flowing from her face, Beryl hugged her friend goodbye and walked out of the room. "The queen has asked for all of her senshi to say their goodbyes." Beryl ran off in the direction of her rooms.

The senshi followed the word of their queen. Pluto ordered every maid and nurse to leave the chambers.

"My senshi, my dearest friends, I shall miss you most of all. Your sole duty now is sworn to this little child. I hope you find happiness with her." The queen kissed her daughter and handed her to Pluto. "Saturn, please release me from this pain. I am ready."

Not a single senshi said a word. The knew by the look on her face and the brand new linens now soaked with blood, there would be no saving Serenity. It would be best to have Saturn bring her to her rest peacefully.

With a brilliant flash of silencing light, the five inner senshi were infants laying in cradles behind the two toddlers that had moments ago been Uranus and Neptune. Pluto now had a second baby in her arms who bore the mark of Saturn. The silver crystal rose out from the dead queen's body and transferred into the princess .

Sailor Star Maker turned to the Pluto who could hear and see her only to find that she too was crying. 'It can wait, I suppose.'

The room turned into the garden where Beryl and Serenity were running playfully away from the inner senshi. Both of them tripped and fell, the senshi ran to the aid of the princess ignoring Beryl who appeared to brush it off.

Now they were at a banquet. The king, princess, and Beryl were sitting down with an envoy from Elysion. The orphaned Prince Endymion and his Shittennu were visiting. It looked like Beryl was trying to flirt with the prince, though not once did she catch his eye.

Serenity and Beryl were in Serenity's bedchambers. Serenity was dancing all about in a frenzy. "Did you see his eyes? Oh, Beryl, I thought I was going to melt."

"Serenity, you're only thirteen. You have plenty of time to think about things like that."

"You're just mad because he never looked at you the way he looked at me," Serenity teased icily.

Beryl was visibly hurt but she said nothing.

"Or are you just telling me to wait until I'm so old I'll never get a husband as you have?"

Beryl tensed her hands and was making every effort to keep them at her sides.

"I shall have him. You will be happy for me as a good sister should. I will join Elysion to the White Moon Kingdom and everyone will love me for it. Help me dress for bed, sister."

"You have your ladies-in-waiting for that," Beryl said walking towards the door.

"You promised my mother that you would be here for me." "Not as your servant!"

"I'm not asking for your servitude, only your respect."

"Respect must be earned. Besides, who could ever respect someone like you?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You sure can be funny." Serenity was laughing almost hysterically.

"You in all these years remain a child! You take everything from me the moment you see it makes me happy. I've watched you do it to your senshi as well. Yes I promised your mother, but you are nothing like her. Its all your fault that she's not here. You killed her! She chose your father, not mine. Everything was fine until you came along. I could live with my own kingdom abandoning me for agreeing to come to her court. I could endure anything if she were there. She was like my mother. But then you were born and killed her! As soon as your father had you he forgot about me overnight. He had you to dote on and spoil! I have not had a friend here since you killed your mother!"

"You will take your words back, Beryl." Serenity no longer had simple sisterly anger in her voice. Her voice was menacing. Her eyes glared through Beryl. The crystal within her began to glow with every step she took towards Beryl.

"I am sorry, my lady," Beryl said falling into a squabbling curtsy.

The glow from Serenity ceased and she smiled once more. "Now dear sister, help me ready for bed."

The room gave way to the garden hedge maze. Serenity and Endymion were playfully running through together.

"You'll have to run faster than that, Serenity."

"What if my goal is for you to catch me?"

"Then you're not understanding the game."

Endymion caught Serenity in his arms. Serenity welcomed those arms and fell into his kiss. Neither noticed that Beryl had stumbled onto them.

Beryl ran off to the palace. "I must see the king. Where can I find him," she asked the first servant she found.

"Oh, Lady Beryl," the woman said curtsying. He is in his study. He asked that we send you to him right away when we saw you. He is in his study."

When Beryl arrived at the king's study he motioned for her to sit opposite him at the desk.

"Beryl, I don't know how to say this, but I have heard from your father."

"What?" Beryl's eyes widened.

"He says you are to return home. There has been some kind of emergency and your queen needs you. He would not give me any further information on the situation. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was very adamant that the queen was demanding you personally to be at her side."

"Oh." Beryl sank into her chair.

"Don't look so upset. You'll be back next year, I'm sure. I've finished all the arrangements for Serenity and Endymion to be married. Serenity will want you there."

"But!" Beryl stopped herself. "I shall prepare my things for travel. When do I leave?"

The study gave way to the ballroom where preparations were underway for a massive event. Servants and senshi were hanging banners and floral garlands all under the watchful eye of Serenity and her father. Her father had aged much in the past year. His hair had become mostly gray and his face sported new wrinkles each day.

"Sire, princess," Pluto said. "The guests from Kinmoku have arrived."

"Splendid," Serenity said. "Send them in."

"Kin…mo…ku? What is that dear?" The king was smiling at Serenity.

"Father, you remember. Kinmoku is where you are from. Your great-niece Princess Kakyuu is coming for the festivities," Serenity reminded him.

Kakyuu entered the room with her three senshi. "Serenity, I so wished we could have met earlier," Kakyuu said as she curtsied to her hostess. "And Uncle Toshirohi, I have heard from mother that you are doing well."

"Oh, right, Kakyuu. Now I remember," the king said.

"Serenity, I almost forgot, these are my senshi, Fighter, Maker, and Healer," Kakyuu smiled.

"Oh if they're not busy they can help with the decoration of the hall. They could decorate with my senshi and you and I could walk the gardens and get better aquainted," Serenity suggested.

"Oh, well they should probably get some rest. The journey was rather tiring for them," Kakyuu smiled. "Where are my rooms? I can let them lay down for a while."

"Venus, Mercury, please escort Fighter, Maker and Healer to the Princess Kakyuu's rooms,"

Serenity said.

Venus and Mercury came quickly to a curtsie and nodded in unison. Fighter, Maker, and Healer followed them down the hall.

"Your princess…Is she always so rude," Fighter asked.

"Fighter," Maker said in a scolding manner.

"No, she's right," Venus said.

"What she means is that our princess has been much doted on and is not aware of anyone who does not continue to spoil her," Mercury said quietly.

"Doesn't she treat you like friends? Kakyuu only makes us curtsy at public events," Healer questioned.

"Serenity only has eyes for Endymion." Venus shook her head. "I am the closest to her only for emergency protocol. Sadly I do not understand her better than the others do."

"I'm sorry," Fighter said. "Forget I said anything."

"Here are your rooms. We have to head back now," Mercury said smiling softly.

Healer and fighter entered. Maker looked up at Mercury and said "Thank you," before shutting the door bend her.

Halfway back to the ballroom Venus and Mercury met with an unsightly Endymion. Both fell into a curtsy.

"Rise quickly please," Endymion said. I need to see the king immediately. I have terrible tidings."

"This way," Mercury said as she and Venus led him to the ballroom.

"Endymion, my love," Serenity said. "What's happened to you?"

"Serenity, we need to cancel the ball tonight and send as many people to safety as possible," Endymion said.

"Cancel it? What could possibly bring cause for this?" Serenity began to cry softly.

"Should I tell my senshi to prepare for anything, Endymion," Kakyuu asked.

"If you can spare them it would help," Endymion nodded.

Kakyuu nodded to Venus and Mercury who ran back to fetch the resting senshi.

"Why does the king not speak," Endymion asked.

"His mind is growing weak with age," Serenity said.

"Then you must make the orders," Endymion said. "Serenity, its Beryl."

"What about her?"

"She came to my kingdom with an army from Hankokana."

"She always was jealous of me."

"Its not about that. She has convinced the people of Elysion that our match is ill-fated. My people have abandoned me. My best friends, my Shittennu have all been trying to convince me to call off the wedding so I can reunite my kingdom."

"Why would they…"

"Beryl said you have a strange power. She said it was dangerous and would only bring suffering to Elysion. Queen Metallia has announced that anyone from Elysion who joins her ranks in attacking the White Moon Kingdom and capturing you would be well rewarded."

"So it is an authorized military action," Kakyuu asked.

"It appears as such," Endymion said.

Serenity and Endymion went onto the terrace. All of the senshi were now on high alert and made sure to keep Serenity in sight. Pluto maintained close contact with Kakyuu and Serenity. The Shittennu had arrived and were knelt before Endymion. Pluto and Saturn were at-the-ready. It was Kunzite who made the move. He came at Serenity with his sword. Before anyone could do anything Endymion stepped between to take the fatal blow meant for his bride.

"Now, Saturn," Pluto said as she opened her time portal. All of the Senshi, the Shittennu, Princess Kakyuu, Lady Beryl, and even Queen Metallia, as swayed as she was from her true self were now standing in the space between time. The portal remained as a window for all to view through.

Serenity dropped to her knees at Endymion's side. "Endymion!" The scream was filled with anguish. The princess looked around her and saw no one was near. Slowly she rose to her feet. She looked around. "Endymion is dead. His own man killed him. Endymion is dead. Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters if Endymion is dead."

The audience through the portal watched in horror as Princess Serenity unleashed her power in an explosion that destroyed everything.

"How far did she reach with that?" Kakyuu could not even cry. It was too much of a shock.

"Further than I have ever had to reach," Saturn shuddered.

"She's still such a child," Beryl said.

"And you're better?" Jupiter glared threateningly at Beryl. Most of the other White Moon senshi followed suit.

"Everyone stop! Please just…Look, we need to figure out what to do," Pluto said interrupting everyone.

"Well, what exactly can we do? Serenity destroyed it all," Venus said mournfully.

"We all know that Serenity was spoiled and never had anyone around who could teach her how to fully appreciate her power or even instruct her in any way," Pluto said. "Since the beginning, Saturn and I have known she would do this. That is why you are all safely here. We are going to build her future, all of us."

"How do we do that?" Fighter's eyes bored into Pluto's.

"I will show you the nether," Saturn said calmly. Raising her glaive to Pluto's window, violet energy shot through and what had been the ruins of their kingdom was now the afterworld that Serenity and Endymion shared. Serenity cared for nothing except that she was with Endymion. While Endymion had a sadness in his eyes, he was truly happy to be with Serenity. The two danced in an endless desert.

"What we do is create a future for all of us. Everything and everyone that Serenity has destroyed, must be restored and sent to that future,"Pluto said.

"Can such a thing be done?" Kakyuu looked hopefully at Pluto.

"It will not be easy, but yes it can be done," Pluto said. "Saturn and I have been hoping for the best but planning for the worst."

"She will need a host with a different heart and mind to heal her from her own poisoned soul," Saturn said. "We need to focus on a normal girl. The princess can be born dormant and separate from that girl, but share her body. Should trouble arise, we will need to ensure that she not only has her senshi, but she should BE a senshi to help her better learn her powers."

"Of course releasing too much of that power too soon would probably wake Serenity up. We would have to keep it consistent and slow," Mars added.

"Exactly," Pluto said.

"This new ordinary girl and potential senshi should be made aware at some point that she is a princess, but what do we tell her about her kingdom," Neptune asked.

"We give her memories filled with love. We tell her the princess was pure love and compassion, unlike this reality we see," Uranus said.

"Her mother," Beryl said. "She needs to know more about her mother."

"And the power within her," Metallia asked.

"We tell her it comes from her transformation object or some such thing," Mercury said. "If she doesn't think it is inside her own body perhaps it won't scare her. Perhaps she can even learn to trust in herself when it comes to others, for the right reasons."

"She should be within someone who is kinder to those around her," Fighter said.

"She needs a personal guardian who is more of a teacher than a guard," Venus said. It should be in an unexpected form so as not to draw attention to her."

"You should have one too then Venus," Jupiter added. "You are our leader and we need you to have a trainer and guide as well."

"What happens to us?" Healer looked nervous.

"We are sent to the future as well with these same false memories. It is the only way," Maker said.

Saturn dipped her glaive through the window. Serenity and Endymion froze. A large sphere of violet energy surrounded them. "Lend me your power to complete the seal. The princess cannot awaken until the new senshi has shown her the way."

"What happens when she has learned," Kakyuu asked.

"Then the princess and the prince can be free. We may all remember the truth. And the hosts can be set free," Pluto added. "All of us will be within hosts who have meager memories of us."

"What will happen to the hosts?" Fighter once again looked Pluto directly in the eye.

"That is up to them. The host will have proven themselves to be a true senshi so they can continue on that path either by melding with the returning soul, or by completing the divide. The royal hosts could never be our princess or prince," Pluto said.

"And how exactly do we get sent to the future with these new memories," Healer asked.

"We're reincarnated," Maker said. "Correct, Saturn? You're going to kill us all to complete the seal, aren't you?"

"Yes," Saturn said flatly.

"Kakyuu," Pluto said. "You and your blood kin will have the truth. The princess is of your blood and I know that your kingdoms will not meet before she begins to awaken. You will know not to say anything to her or to your senshi."

Uranus and Neptune looked into each other deeply and smiled. "To the gates of hell," they said in unison as they gave their power to Saturn.

One-by-one everyone gave their power to Saturn. Soon all but Pluto went through the window. Through the window Pluto added her power, then watched as a silent flash left everyone dead.

Sailor Pluto turned to Sailor Star Maker. "This is what we are trying to stop the princess from doing. If she is acting and Usagi is not aware of it, then part of the seal we all built has already been compromised. If the princess escapes before she learns to let go and allow Usagi to live her own life free of her control, then the future is no more."

"How far did she reach last time, Pluto?"

"Galaxia had false memories from that time period if that answers you question at all. Beyond her I'm not sure how far she reached."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do not discourage Usagi and Seiya. Usagi has mastered more power from within than Princess Serenity ever did. You know who would win if it came to that. Yes, Serenity is our princess, but we also know that Usagi would never cause her harm, so what cause would we have to defend her? This must not be mentioned to the others…"

"Not even Seiya?"

"Especially not Seiya. If he found out too soon who knows what might happen."

"So when do we meet the Lady Beryl and the Shittennu?"

Pluto simply shook her head no and looked down.

"They're already dead," Maker pondered out loud. "At least Kakyuu will have one more she can share her burden with. Should I invite her to come stay for a while?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know in a few days. I need to fully awaken Saturn in case something happens again."

"Hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"You know it, Maker."

(Now I'm going to rest for a bit but I should post more tomorrow! Thanks again for reading everyone!)


	13. Chapter 13

Still broke and not owning any of Naoko sensei's work. =(

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 13

(This chapter is VERY short comparatively, but I felt the story needed a transition back to the present time and I did not want to combine it with more story. This is meant to be a breather moment for everyone. The opening scene is pushing the rating a bit but I do not believe I overstepped it based on the actual content. The feel is hotter than the words, I think. I do not want to post anything beyond the rating and while it is tamer than many other fanfics I have read with the same rating, I felt that many had ignored the rating system. Sorry for the rant here but I don't want anyone going into this and coming out thinking I wrote outside my rating. Please let me know if you feel I have. I do not have a problem adjusting the rating if needed. Basically we have a heated make-out scene that all but spells out a sexual outcome (not depicted). I also bring the rest of the Inner Senshi back into the story somewhat. Please enjoy. I will have more soon. ^_^)

(Seiya and Usagi)

Seiya and Usagi were relieved to be alone and free of all Taiki's questions. They sipped their tea in calm silence. Usagi found herself leaning into Seiya. Seiya's arms instinctively wrapped around Usagi.

Usagi sighed with content and looked up at Seiya. "I love you." It was just above a whisper, but it had been said clearly.

Seiya blushed. "I love you too, Odango." Seiya repositioned his arms and brought Usagi to face him. "I have something I need to ask you. Its embarrassing, but I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Are you still in love with Mamoru-san?"

"I'm not sure if I ever really was in love with him at all. I think my past made me feel that way before, but now…Well, now that I look at what I want and don't worry about destiny or past lives, I find I love him more like a brother who watches over me. Someone who is there for me when I need him, but nothing more really. I just don't know how to tell him yet."

"Then I won't worry."

Seiya leaned in and kissed Usagi who returned it wholeheartedly. The kisses continued to crescendo with heated passion. Usagi's lips parted to allow Seiya to explore her mouth with his tongue. Though her eyes widened at first Usagi soon lost all sense of control. Usagi found herself pulling at Seiya's ponytail until she had worked his raven locks free of the bindings. His hair spilled down around him. Seiya responded by moving his kisses to Usagi's neck and throat.

"There's no going back," Usagi

"Never."

"It would be my first time, Seiya." Usagi pulled from Seiya to gauge his reaction.

"It will be my first time in this form as well," Seiya confessed blushing.

"So you don't mind?"

"Not at all. And you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Seiya picked up Usagi as a groom would pick up his bride for the threshold crossing. Usagi let out a quiet gasp and smiled into Seiya's eyes. Seiya then carried his love into his room.

(The Inner Senshi)

The four friends and two cats sat in Rei's room. All eyes were on Rei in disbelief.

"But Usagi would never do that to Mamoru-san," Ami said trembling.

"What will happen to Chibi-Usa," Minako asked, though she looked like she did not want to know the answer to the question.

Makoto hung her head low. "Why, Usagi?"

"Come on she wouldn't…Would she?" Artemis was searching every face for an answer.

"Seiya has been calling a bit and well…Twice now Usagi has come home barely missing her curfew only to kiss a man who looks a lot like Seiya before she came inside," Luna said.

"She's getting bolder and bolder about how open she is with it," Rei said.

"I wonder if she has broken up with Mamoru-san," Minako said.

"She hasn't mentioned anything though," Makoto said. "Has she said anything to you, Luna?"

"She hasn't had a real conversation with me since they came back to town." Luna shook her head no.

"We'll just have to look after her at school tomorrow," Ami suggested. "Rei, on the phone you said that Michiru is helping you with you scrying?"

"Yes," Rei nodded. "She is an amazing teacher. I feel more confident than ever with my scrying. She suggested I spend some time with the Starlights if possible."

"Good idea," Artemis said.

'I just wish I could tell them the rest of it,' thought Rei. 'But I can't compromise the mission.'

(Taiki)

Dinner had been awkward at best, but somehow Taiki had managed to survive. He had stuck close to the politics of the alliance and left no detail out. He could not be sure, but he thought Haruka had believed he was telling the truth. Maybe she just wanted the meal over so he would leave instead though.

The living room was dark and empty. The remains of tea remained from earlier that afternoon on the table. 'I'll have to yell at Seiya about that later,' Taiki thought as he began to clean up the mess. Taiki shrugged and shook his head as he picked up the hair tie.

When Taiki had finished the dishes he went down the hall. Seiya's door was slightly ajar. 'I'll just set this on his nightstand for him.' Taiki inched the door open further but stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe his eyes. Usagi and Seiya lay wrapped in each other's arms underneath a twisted pile of sheets. The two were sleeping peacefully. Embarassed by what he had seen, Taiki crept out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He decided to put the hair tie in the on the bathroom counter close to the sink. Then Kou Taiki went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

I am still not happy about not owning Sailor Moon. =(

(Here you are. Sorry I did not post yesterday. I was having a bit of a block. I knew what was going to happen I just could not get it onto paper in a way I liked and I did not want to sacrifice quality on you. I might take 2 days to post at times from now on as the story will be getting more complicated. I know I still have not answered the Chibi-Usa dilemma but I assure you I know exactly what is going on there. ^_^ There will be more questioning of it in this chapter with no real conclusive answers. I do want to thank everyone for their reviews and subscriptions again. I really appreciate you all. It makes me happy that you enjoy my story. Happy reading!)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 14

Monday morning came and with it the usual clustering of friends catching up on their weekends. Of course, there was one rather universal topic this Monday. The Three Lights reunion concert and the 'mystery woman' seemed to be on everyone's lips. It seemed that every girl wanted to know who she was. Oh rumors flew. Some said she was a cousin of the Kou brothers, while others cried, insisting that the girl was actually the girlfriend of one of the idols. The ones who believed that one argued over which one she was attached to.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto arrived to find that rarest of sights. Usagi was early. Moreover, she had arrived before they had!

"Well there's something you don't see every day," Makoto exclaimed as she began to walk towards her unusually timely friend.

Just steps into her attempt to say good morning, Makoto stopped dead in her tracks. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had arrived. While this was not in itself unusual, Seiya rushed to Usagi and kissed her on her lips. Usagi wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

"I guess Rei was right," Minako said shaking her head.

"We'll have to talk to her at lunch." Ami looked at Makoto. "You know we need to stand by her whatever she has done. She is our friend, and so much more."

"I know," Makoto said. "I just hope she is not doing anything to hurt Mamoru-san."

The three friends watched as Seiya and Usagi walked hand-in-hand to class. Whatever she had been thinking or doing in secret, it was obvious that Usagi was not hiding any longer.

Morning class was agonizing, even for Ami. Not that anything was particularly difficult for her. It was just that she found her mind wandering to Usagi. Ami was so distracted she could hardly keep track of the notes she was taking.

Taiki took notice of the senshi. They were all distracted. They had all looked surprised to see Seiya and Usagi's display earlier. 'So she does not even discuss this with her friends. What an odd girl. She could at least play the part of a princess. One is living inside of her after all.'

Yaten was distracted as well. He was not the center of one Aino Minako's attention for once. While he would never admit it, it bothered him greatly. Nothing should distract her so much she didn't notice him.

When the lunch bell rang the girls all began to fall into their routine. Much to their shock Seiya and Usagi bolted out of the room together. Taiki and Yaten exchanged looks with the other senshi and everyone nodded in unison. They all made their way to the rooftop together.

"So I take it she never told you she had any interest in Seiya," Taiki said once everyone had settled.

"No. I mean, we all kind of knew she liked him a little," Minako said. "We just never thought she'd leave Mamoru-san for anyone. They're destined to be together after all."

"It has us all worried," Ami added looking Taiki in the eyes.

"Dammit, Usagi! Why aren't you thinking about anything? What about Chibi-Usa?" Makoto slammed her fist into the ground at her side. Her tone was angry but there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"People don't think at their best when they're in love," Yaten said. "Who's Chibi-Usa?"

"She's the next princess," Ami said softly. Her voice was cracking slightly and tears were now coming to her eyes as well. "She is the daughter of our future Queen Serenity and King Endymion. If those two don't stay together…" Ami allowed her voice to trail off. She could not bear to finish the sentence.

"But time is a fickle thing. If you all still remember meeting her, she still exists somewhere," Taiki said with confidence.

"But how?" Makoto's voice was filled with desperation.

"Sailor Pluto would have sensed a change in your timeline, correct?" Taiki waited for everyone to nod in agreement. "Well then, if she has not seen a change, I do not see the reason for concern. Surely this is something she would bring up to you." Taiki turned his attention towards Ami who finally looked a bit more at ease. "I would like to discuss the alliance if you do not mind. I tried talking to the princess about it but her lack of seriousness on the matter aggravates me I must admit. I hope that I can trust you to keep your head out of the clouds. Won't you join me for a walk after school. We can discuss the matter in the park."

"Of course," Ami said with a nod and a smile.

"And seeing how you're the leader," Yaten said shooting a grin at Minako. "I'm hoping we can have our own discussion as well. I had been planning on talking with the Outer Senshi but someone beat me to that last night." Yaten shot a look over at Taiki. "Of course you're welcome to come too, Makoto." Yaten smiled and winked at Makoto.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do after school today," Makoto apologized. "Another time. I will tell you both that I think an alliance would be a great idea. Who knows what lies beyond our galaxy? It would be best to have allies."

(Meanwhile across town…)

'No! No this can't be right! I must have done something wrong,' Hotaru thought as she stared into the clouded screen of history in her room. The truth was she knew she had done nothing different. 'Why is Setsuna-mama nodding at what I see and telling me its right? Serenity would never…' Hotaru began to cry, softly at first. When her cries began to overwhelm her, the cloud in her room lifted. Deep down, Hotaru knew she had seen the truth.

"Setsuna-mama, I didn't make any mistakes…Did I?" Hotaru hung her head low as if in defeat.

"No, Hotaru-chan, what you saw was real."

"Then Serenity is escaping, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then all was in vain?"

"No. The future remains in tact. My vision between now and Crystal Tokyo is cloudy at best, but we are still on the path."

"So we still have a chance?"

"Yes, but only if Usagi remains strong. Everything rides on her this time. I'm afraid there is nothing any of us can do except prepare."

"We're alone in this again, aren't we?"

"Yes and no. It depends on how fast Rei can learn. I have set it up so that Michiru and Haruka have no choice but to rely on Rei. "

"I bet they love that."

"They seem to have adjusted well enough for now."

"What about Usagi?"

"It is her future that is the most clouded. Taiki knows what we know as does the Princess Kakyuu. I have advised him to contact her, but not to invite her yet. Our best bet for your safety and the safety of this mission is for you to continue to feign ignorance until Rei finds you out. Remember our mission. I will keep prepared to send you to the safety of the Gates of Time should it come to that."

"Let's just hope it doesn't." For a moment Hotaru had looked like the true senshi she was. Now there was the small child with tears in her eyes left in her place. "Setsuna-mama, I'm scared!" She flung herself onto Setsuna's lap and cried out loud.

"I know, Hotaru. I know." Setsuna sat there with Hotaru held fast in one arm as she stroked the girl's hair with her free hand.

(Back at the school)

Seiya and Usagi had managed to find a quiet place to enjoy lunch alone. They were under a shady tree near the athletics complex.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight, Odango?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot to tell my mom! I'll have to run home!"

"Well, you and I could always help her."

"I guess that might work. There are a few things I can cook. They're nothing fancy, but Mako-chan taught me and nobody beats her cooking." Usagi took a bite out of a meat bun. "Seiya-chan, have you ever cooked before?"

"Nope. Not at all, Odango." Seiya flashed Usagi that arrogant smirk before leaning into her and kissing her.

The couple spent lunch sharing bites of food and exchanging kisses.

(After school)

The bell rang and all of the senshi made their way to the school gates. Rei was not there waiting for them. Ami, Makoto, and Minako all exchanged looks. They knew she would most likely be absent from their afternoon haunts for a while so she could continue her lessons with Michiru. Usagi and Seiya were holding hands when they caught up with Yaten and Taiki not far behind them pretending not to notice. All-in-all things were tense between everyone and the new couple that day.

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said tugging on Usagi's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Mako-chan," Usagui answered readily.

Makoto and Usagi pulled themselves away from the group just enough to whisper in private.

"What are you doing with Seiya, Usagi? Did you and Mamoru-san break up?"

"Oh that. Not exactly. I just…Oh Mako-chan, I don't want to hurt him, but once I was able to think about things I realized something. I love Mamo-chan, I really do. Its just that I don't love him the way he thinks I do. I look up to him and I know he'll always be there for me just like a good brother."

"Well I think you should at least talk to him."

"I know. I need to find a way to let him down easy so he doesn't get hurt."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just…Usagi-chan, what about Chibi-Usa?"

"Mako-chan, would it make you feel better to go and talk to Setsuna-san? If there were a disturbance in the timeline she would have come running a long time ago. I've had this on my mind for a while now, even before Galaxia and Seiya. I just never allowed myself to dwell on it. And do you know that in all this time not once has she come to me to tell me about a disturbance? I promise you that I'll talk to Mamo-chan soon, alright? I have to get home. Seiya and I are helping mom cook dinner."

"Seiya and you?" Makoto's jaw dropped. "The two of you are going to cook?"

"Yep."

"Usagi-chan, has Seiya ever…"

"Nope."

"You have my cell number. Please call me if you need me this time, and not just as your backup for once!"

"And just what do you have planned for today?"

Makoto's cheeks turned a bright red hue. "I'm going to visit Motoki-kun. He's at work but Monday's are slow so he asked if I could come by so he'd have someone to talk to. I told him I'd love to visit."

The girls worked their way back into the group again. "Well, I have to go to Crown. I'll see everyone tomorrow," Makoto said as she waved her goodbyes and walked away.

"Ami, did you want to go on that walk now," Taiki asked giving Ami a serious look.

"Oh, right. Yes, we can go for a walk, Taiki-san," Ami said nervously.

Ami and Taiki headed off in the direction of the park.

"We have to get going too," Usagi said winking at Seiya.

Seiya and Usagi headed off in the direction of the Tsukino home.

Minako and Yaten exchanged confused looks and headed off towards the mall.

(At Crown)

Makoto was nervous about going to see Motoki. She remembered the concert and felt her cheeks flush at the thought of his arms around her. As she walked into the arcade she saw Motoki deeply involved in a conversation with someone. 'That's Mamoru-san!' Makoto did not want to interrupt. It really looked like an important discussion. Makoto slipped towards one of the old haunts, the Sailor V classic. She did not play. She simply waited patiently.

"So you don't know how to break up with the girl. Mamoru, you're going to kill yourself with all this worry." Motoki tapped Mamoru on his shoulder.

Makoto's ears perked up. 'So Mamoru thinks the same way about Usagi-chan.

"Its more than that, Motoki. This girl…Well, I know I mean a lot to her. I still want her in my life. I just don't want her as anything more than a friend."

"So tell her."

"We had kind of planned our future around each other. Its not as simple as dumping a girlfriend. "

"But the longer you wait, the more you'll end up hurting her. If you want her to remain a friend you're going to have to do this soon so she has time to mend. Trust me on this."

"I know. I'll see if I can get together with her tomorrow. I have to go home and try to figure out what I'll say to her. Thanks, Motoki."

Mamoru turned to leave the arcade. His heart sank when he saw Makoto sitting quietly. The look on her face told him she had heard everything.

"Mako-chan, I…" Mamoru could not finish his sentence. He had no excuse to give her. Why should he?

"Its ok, Mamoru-san. I won't tell her. You had better keep your promise to Motoki-kun and tell her tomorrow then," Makoto asked smiling at Mamoru. "I'll even tell her you wanted to see her tomorrow. She knew I was coming here and I can just tell her the truth. We bumped into each other and you want to see her."

"Thanks," Mamoru said with a nervous smile.

(Outside the arcade)

'People can't see me,' Serenity thought. 'That girl knocked me out of her head and I thought I was free. But now people can't see me unless I'm right next to her. Why? Why am I bound to that useless twit? Why do MY senshi hail her as they would me? Here comes Endymion. I can feel him near. I will hold him to me for a while. At least I can take him in with no distractions for a time. I'll need the child again soon. Maybe I can see Endymion in his dreams again. I just need more of her strength. One thing she does not lack in is strength. Maybe that's why MY senshi believe her to be me. Soon all will be set right. I will be free.'

(Next chapter will be dinner at the Tsukino residence...It will be a very light-hearted chapter for the most part. I am looking forward to writing it. It should be a lot of fun. ^_^)


	15. Chapter 15

I still don't own Sailor Moon. *pout*

(As promised here's a light-hearted chapter. Well, for the most part it is light-hearted. I will warn that things will begin to turn for the worse in the next chapter. I am thinking the next chapter will be either entirely or at least partially in Princess Serenity's POV. I feel its about time she had some spotlight. I know I took longer to update this time, but I am needing more time to work since I am also working on my own story which I do own. ^_^ If you want to read that I have the URL on my profile. I will warn that I have the page set up for those 18 and older though since it is violent. I also got manga pens to work on my manga version properly. On to the story at hand, its the day of the dinner at Usagi's and her dad finds out she is dating Seiya. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and subscribed to my story. I am inspired by your enthusiasm and want you all to know how much you are appreciated. Rhinoa)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 15

Usagi and Seiya removed their shoes and headed for the kitchen. Ikoku had been baking cookies. The smell of fresh chocolate chip Heaven filled the whole house. Though she was quite nervous at the sight of one Kou Seiya, Ikoku was trying with all her will to remain calm.

"So, mom," Usagi began. "Seiya and the others can come to dinner tonight. Sorry for the short notice."

"Oh, ok," Ikoku said dreamily as she looked at Seiya.

"I was hoping I could help actually," Seiya said as he took hold of one of Ikoku's hands. "You see, I'd love to know how to cook something for myself. Usagi said you make delicious food."

"Well I…" Ikoku was blushing brightly. She turned to her daughter. "I had been thinking. Usagi, do you remember when I made that Italian dinner? It was a few weeks ago. Everyone ate it up so quickly it must have been good."

"You mean that tomato chicken thing with the cheesy salad and pasta with vegetables…" Usagi seemed to remember it clearly.

"Yes, dear," Ikoku said taking some money out of her purse. Quickly she made a grocery list and handed it to Usagi along with the money. "This is what we need. I'll start cleaning up while you two go to the store and get those groceries."

"We'll be back soon. I trust we'll have fun cooking together," Seiya said flashing his trademark smirk at a still blushing Ikoku. Seiya then took Usagi's hand and led her to the foyer so they could put their shoes on and head for the store.

Once outside, Usagi turned her head to Seiya. "You know, its hard for her not to be starstruck when you act like that, Seiya-chan."

"But she's so genuine its adorable. I can't resist."

"What will Taiki and Yaten think though? They wouldn't like a dinner filled with that kind of thing."

Seiya put on his best pout and shot Usagi a set of puppy dog eyes. "Don't scold me so, Odango. I'll stop when we get back."

"You promise?"

"I'll be a perfect cooking student I swear."

"Ok then."

It seemed natural when Seiya slipped his arm around Usagi as they approached the store. Nothing about he and Odango felt out of place. Well, almost nothing. 'Will she treat me the same if I need to transform?' Seiya did not want to think about his Odango treating him different. 'The point is that she knows I am a girl when I transform and she has not seemed bothered by it so far.' Seiya smiled to himself. 'Maybe its not as big a deal as I'm making it. She's close to Haruka and Michiru after all. Maybe it just doesn't phase her.' The scary truth was that Seiya identified with Haruka more than he cared to think about. Haruka was fierce about defending her princess. Haruka would do anything if Usagi asked her. Haruka even had her own pet name for his Odango. No matter how much he identified with the sky senshi, Seiya would never admit it.

"Seiya-chan," Usagi questioned.

"Yes, Odango?"

"Does it bother you to be in this form?"

'She's more intuitive than she lets on.' "As long as I can be with you, I'd be anything you needed."

"I just want you to be yourself regardless." Usagi smiled up at him.

"When I'm with you this form feels right, Odango." Seiya leaned down to kiss Usagi on her cheek.

"Oh, we're here already," Usagi said glancing over at the supermarket.

"Ok." Seiya looked at the building. He had never been inside a grocery store. The Three Lights had a personal shopper who stocked the refrigerator at their apartment since between school and work they never had the time to go themselves.

Usagi got a shopping cart and pulled the grocery list out. Seiya noted that it looked almost like she was mapping out a plan of attack.

"Ok, Seiya-chan. Let's get the vegetables first. Then we'll get the spices, salad dressing, pasta, croutons and bread. We'll get the chicken last."

"Whatever you think is best. I've never been grocery shopping before so I'll follow your lead, Odango."

"It must be nice."

"What?"

"Not having to do boring things like this,"

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean, Seiya-chan?"

"Well, the things most people take for granted, let's say grocery shopping for example, we don't get to do them. It can be very isolating."

"I guess I never thought about it like that." Usagi looked at Seiya with sympathy filling her blue eyes. SAhe knew how much she hated feeling alone and it hurt her to think of any of her friends feeling that way.

Wandering through the produce, they gathered the tomatoes, onions, broccoli, lettuce, and garlic. The store seemed to be overwhelming Seiya. UIsagi reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Seiya smiled at her gesture. Usagi always seemed to know just how to make him feel at ease.

They gathered the remaining ingredients except the bread. Usagi headed toward the bakery. Seiya took in the wonderful aromas. This looked like Heaven to him. Usagi grabbed a loaf of freshly baked bread and something that looked exquisitely decedant…The round cake was shorter than the cakes Seiya has eaten. It was covered with chocolate shavings and a raspberry sauce. The cake was even trimmed in fresh raspberries along the edge.

Usagi sensed Seiya's awe and smiled. "It's a chocolate raspberry cheesecake. You'll love it, trust me."

"Uh huh…" Seiya's jaw seemed to have dislodged it's self.

Usagi giggled softly. She loved watching Seiya take in the store. Usagi and Seiya moved toward the checkout. The clerk began scanning the items not paying attention to the customers in her lane. When she looked up to state the total her eyes locked on Seiya. Usagi paid the bill and collected her receipt. Seiya could not resist smiling and winking at the cashier. He then helped Usagi gather up the shopping bags and they left the store.

'That girl looked familiar,' the cashier thought. 'Was she the mystery woman from the concert who's been all over television? No, she's far too young. Perhaps she's related to that woman though.'

Ikoku heard the door open and set the oven to preheat for the chicken. She pulled out the dishes they would need to fix the meal.

Usagi and Seiya came to the kitchen and unloaded the bags. Usagi carefully slid the cheesecake into the fridge. The trio quickly got to work chopping vegetables. Seiya was true to his word and was the perfect model of a cooking student. He took to tending the sauce while Usagi got to work on the broccoli and pasta. Ikoku prepared the chicken, salad, and garlic bread. All-in-all the dinner preparations went rather well. It was quiet despite Shingo asking every fifteen minutes when dinner would be ready.

Around five-thirty Kenji returned home from work in a very good mood. The scents greeting him from the kitchen greeted him warmly and led him to greet his wife. "Good evening, love," he said as he kissed Ikoku. It took him a few moments, but Kenji soon realized there was a strange man in the kitchen cooking with his wife and daughter. "Hello, I'm Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's FATHER. He made sure to place emphasis on that last word. Much to his surprise, this did not seem to phase the young man.

Ikoku noticed the look on her husband's face and quickly went about setting things right. "Darling, this is Kou Seiya. He's in that musical group the Three Lights. He and his brothers are going to be joining us for dinner." Ikoku smiled wide at Kenji in hopes that he would not make a fuss over things.

"I see," Kenji pondered aloud.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukino,"Seiya said with his famous grin. "Your lovely wife has been teaching me how to cook this afternoon. She said we're having an all Italian feast. She is quite the chef. You're a lucky man." Seiya extended his hand to Kenji.

Kenji took Seiya's hand in a firm handshake. "That I am. So, sweetheart, when is dinner?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer dad," Usagi said. "Right, mom?"

"No. Oh, Usagi, its time to toss that pasta in the olive oil sauce. Wait to sprinkle the cheese until our other guests arrive though, ok?" It seemed that Ikoku had returned her attention to the cooking.

It wasn't long until the doorbell rang. Shingo was the first to answer. Taiki and Yaten introduced themselves and entered the house. Usagi put some tea on and greeted them. Kenji seemed to be at ease until he saw Seiya holding Usagi's hand as they sat chatting over tea. Ikoku acted quickly though and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "He's such a nice boy," she whispered. "They're in the same class and he's so polite. Don't ruin this for her, please. She's sixteen after all. Its healthy for her to have a boyfriend." Ikoku then turned her attention to everyone. "Dinner is ready." She was met with a round of smiles.

Everyone sat at the table and the food was passed around. Dinner was quite an enjoyable experience for everyone. The Starlights were treated just like family much to Taiki and Yaten's relief. Though Yaten did catch Ikoku gazing at him a few times which only made him smile. After dinner came the salad followed by the cheesecake which was a universal success. Seiya and Usagi wolfed down the cheesecake. Ikoku could not help but smile and laugh at the similar eating styles Seiya and Usagi had.

When the food was finally cleared, Taiki and even Yaten offered to take care of the dishes insisting that Ikoku had done enough work for the evening. Kenji could only smile. It seemed his daughter had not only found someone her own age (finally), but that he and his family were good people even if they were a tad vain.

When it was time to call it a night, everyone gathered at the door to bid the idols a good night, even Shingo. With some, but little, protest Kenji agreed to remain inside as Usagi walked them out and down the walk.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan. That was very refreshing," Taiki said.

"Your mom really knows how to cook, and foreign cuisine no less," Yaten exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey we helped," Seiya chimed in.

"Well then I suppose you'll have to start cooking at home once in a while," Taiki teased.

Yaten scoffed at the idea. "He'll probably burn it without supervision."

Taiki and Yaten laughed a bit much to Seiya's displeasure.

"I had a great time, Odango," Seiya said looking his love in her eyes.

"So did I. I'm so glad mom didn't embarrass me tonight," Usagi said relieved and only half joking.

Seiya leaned down and kissed Usagi on her lips. Instinctively Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya. Neither wanted to let go, but there was school tomorrow. Reluctantly they parted.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Seiya said with a grin. "I have to leave an hour early for voice training. You're welcome to come by after class though if you like."

"I'll see what I can manage," Usagi teased.

The two met for one final kiss before the Starlights headed off into the night.

Usagi felt like she was floating in mid air as she returned inside her home. Nothing could bring her down. Usagi smiled as her mother passed her that all-knowing grin. She practically skipped up the stairs and drew herself a warm bath. When Usagi had finished her bath and dressed for bed the telephone rang. It was nearly ten o'clock at night.

"Tsukino residence, Usagi speaking."

Usagi-chan." It was Makoto. "How did your dinner go? I notice you never called me for help."

"It went great. We all had a blast. Even my dad seemed to like them."

"That's great." Makoto had a heavy tone to her voice tonight.

"You seem down, Mako-chan, Is something wrong?"

"Usagi-chan, I ran into Mamoru-san today at Crown. He said he wanted you to stop by his place tomorrow after school. It sounded important."

"I guess I can do that. I'll call Seiya and tell him I can't make it to see him at his voice training. I'll call Mamo-chan and see what he wants."

"You can tell Mamoru-san about you and Seiya-kun."

"I guess there's no avoiding that. I had to tell him eventually."

'Wow, Usagi-chan is facing this rather well. Maybe she's grown up a little right under our noses.' "Ok, I'll let you call Seiya-kun and Mamoru-san then. Good night."

"Good night Mako-chan."

Usagi decided to call Mamoru first. Seiya and the others were walking home and might not be there yet. Usagi clumsily dialed that number she knew by heart. She was not looking forward to tomorrow afternoon.

Mamoru picked up after two short rings. "Hello."

"Hi, Mamo-chan."

"Usako."

"Mako-chan just called me. She said you wanted to see me tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's right. I have something important to talk to you about."

"I do too, Mamo-chan," Usagi managed to choke out as the tears welled in her eyes. Regardless of outward appearances to the contrary this really was tearing her apart.

Mamoru could tell that Usagi was upset but something within told him not to press the issue tonight. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"Good night, Usako."

Usagi started to say good night but Mamoru had already hung up. 'Oh no! Does he already know about me and Seiya? This is terrible. To hear it from me would be hard enough for him, but if he heard it from someone else…He must be crushed and its all my fault.' Usagi had to force herself to stop crying. She still had to call Seiya. She could cry later.

Usagi dialed the Starlights apartment. Yaten answered it after six rings. "Hello?" Yaten sounded rather annoyed.

"Hi, Yaten-kun. Is Seiya there?"

"Usagi-chan? Yeah, let me get him."

Usagi knew that Yaten didn't mean to be rude. She knew it just came to him easily.

"Hello, Odango?"

Usagi's mood brightened instantly when she heard Seiya's voice. "Hi, Seiya-chan. I wanted to make sure you guys got home ok."

"Yeah, we're good."

"I'm glad." Usagi smiled. "Seiya, I wanted to tell you that I can't make it to your vocal practice."

"Why not," Seiya asked with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"I have to go talk to Mamo-chan."

Seiya's heart sank. 'She's going to see him instead of me.'

"Its not what you think. I'm going to tell him that its over between us and that you and I want to be together."

"Oh." Seiya tried unsuccessfully to contain the pleasure in his voice.

"Well, I should get going. I've been on the phone a while between Mako-chan, Mamo-chan, and of course you, Seiya-chan."

"Odango…I love you."

"I love you too, Seiya-chan."

Usagi hung up the phone. 'That's funny. I just realized that Mamo-chan didn't say that when he hung up. Oh well. Perhaps that's for the best.' Usagi set her alarm and curled into bed. Luna had already fallen asleep in her usual spot. 'I should set aside some time with her as soon as possible. I've been ignoring her too much lately.'

Sleep did not come that easily for Chiba Mamoru that night. Serenity was once again filling his dreams. This time she did not seem to mind that thoughts of breaking off his relationship with Usagi filled his head. She almost seemed happy about it. In the dreams he could clearly see her, but she never spoke. She merely stood by him and it made him feel surprisingly at ease.

Mamoru often surrendered to Endymion on his dreams. He would take a back seat and allow himself to be with his princess or remember little things Endymion would reveal. On this night though, his comfort within the dream was disturbingly disrupted. He saw as his once loyal Shitennu Kunzite swung his sword at Serenity. Endymion jumped into the blade and was struck down. Kunzite fled in apparent shame and horror at what he had done. Then Serenity did the unthinkable. She released energy from her crystal and in an instant everything he could see had been destroyed. The blast rung through the entire solar system and onward. How far it stretched he could not tell. The last scene that his dream presented him was the image of Serenity and Endymion laying dead in what was left of the Moon Palace clasping hands. When everything went black he heard Serenity's voice. 'It was all for you, my love.'

Mamoru sat up in his bed. A cold sweat had consumed his brow. 'It was only a dream. A very twisted, dark dream.' However, something in the far recesses of his mind Mamoru had the nagging feeling that this had been no dream.

(Notes : Sorry that there are a few OOC moments for Seiya and Yaten. I just wanted to show a different side of them that was more vulnerable (Seiya) and sweeter (Yaten). I had Ikoku cook the Italian dinner as a way to show off to the Three Lights. Yes, the salad comes after the meal. Eating salad comes after the meal in a truly traditional Italian dinner. The green vegetables aid in digestion and help prevent heartburn and other forms of indigestion. The Italians recognized this and since family life is focused on the kitchen traditionally they began eating in that pattern regularly. No, I'm not Italian I've just dated two who had traditional grandmothers. ^_^)


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I say this every time but I sadly do not own Sailor Moon. I really am sad about that.

(Ok, I must give props where props are due...Garnet Princess, you guessed something a few reviews ago that was correct and now you get to see it begin. ^_^ I just didn't want to tell you then. To everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, or any combination thereof, I thank you so much! I'm still excited about my story because I have so many of you who are enjoying it. Things begin to spiral downward from here on. I will not be pulling punches for anyone. As for this chapter, it is mostly in Serenity's POV. We all know that there are multiple sides to ANY Sailor Moon story. Every villain has a sob story of some sort or another. I wanted to offer some insight to madness. I hope you enjoy.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 16

Usagi had never prayed for a day of school to last longer. 'I guess there's a first time for everything after all,' she told herself. The day seemed to fly by. Her only reprieve from her dread of visiting with Mamoru had been lunch with Seiya. They had run off to their tree again. It seemed everything about Seiya lifted her spirits and Usagi was more than happy with that. But now her school day was over and no matter how much she had drug her feet, she had finally arrived at Chiba Mamoru's apartment door and there would be no turning back. Her heart pounded nervously. 'I've never broken up with anyone before. I don't even know how to try. No! Usagi snap out of it. You will just tell him that you care about him and will always be there for him just not in that way. Now then, its now or never.'

Serenity felt stronger. Since yesterday afternoon and then later on after Mamoru and Endymion had seen her truth, she could feel the energy flowing through her spirit like blood through veins. 'Is it the truth that could hold the key to my freedom? I have much work to do.' Serenity smiled to herself. She had taken up residence in Chiba Mamoru's apartment. Not that he knew she was there. No, without the girl Serenity could not make her presence known…Or could she? She had not given that much thought. She had been content to simply be there with him. 'No, not him. HIM. This man is Endymion's keeper. To be close to Mamoru is to be close to Endymion.' The knock at the door came as no surprise to her. He had been expecting that twit of his so he could end their relationship. Once she had been dislodged from the girl this fact no longer bothered her. It would give her more time to help her prince wake up. She would still need to return to the girl every now and then since it made her stronger somehow. This would be put to good use awakening her senshi. 'I will just need to continue to make them aware. Perhaps that is what holds the key to unlocking my complete freedom

Serenity now knew and felt her purpose. She was faintly aware of the scent of tea but what struck her was how calm and quiet the conversation was between the two physical bodies in the room. It struck her as peculiar. Usually that former prison of hers was wild and either loud or loud and in tears. It was odd how calmly this child listened as her prince's physical counter cut her loose. Serenity could make out some of the words here and there, but the words did not matter to her. Those two were not the ones to worry about. Once she and Endymion were free and at full power those two would not even matter any longer.

Serenity decided to observe the two who sat before her. They were seated opposite one another on the living room furniture. Mamoru had his teacup pressed against his lips. Serenity found it amazing to watch this man. The pair really did look like her beloved prince and herself. She loved the way Mamoru would twitch his lip as he sipped his tea. He did this when it was too hot but this was his only telltale sign of dissatisfaction. He never betrayed things like that. The girl was far calmer than she had ever remembered. She was speaking calmly and softly rather than prattling on without stopping for breath as usual. She and Mamoru had broken their relationship but were still close to one another. It was like they had both cast off a burden instead of lost someone dear. They had moved on to discuss the one called Seiya. Serenity harbored no emotions either way for that one. She could even see 'his' body with 'her' spirit residing inside as one. It had not troubled her, though one day the information may prove to be useful.

'It will probably come to the two of us,' Serenity concluded observing Usagi. 'If she has any intelligence she will back off. I am the princess after all. MY senshi will know this and they will join with me. Serenity smiled smugly. Just being near the girl who was Sailor Moon made her feel stronger. She basked in the light of her aura. Her form felt the energy flowing into her…Filling her. Standing there enjoying the growth of power within her, Serenity realized she was materializing and did not know how to stop it. She fled for Mamoru's bedroom before it was too late. She wanted those two apart now. It would give her more time to awaken Endymion. If she appeared now it could all be undone.

Serenity managed to step through the bedroom door before she fell solid to the floor below. She had not been in a physical form for over one thousand years. She was almost like a child learning to stand on her legs for the first time. She needed time to practice, but time was one thing she did not have. The thud from her fall had not gone un-noticed. Serenity used her all to roll under the bed.

Mamoru opened the door with caution and urged Usagi to stay back. His blue eyes scanned the room. He moved to his closet. When the closet proved to be empty of intruders he checked under the bed. His eyes locked with Serenity and grew wide.

Much to Serenity's relief, Mamoru made no mention of her to Usagi. Instead he led the girl out of the room telling her his neighbor must have the volume too high on his television. Serenity allowed herself to slide out from under the bed. She even managed to pull herself up to sit on it. Sitting was difficult for her. There was nothing to guide her spine. It cracked painfully and shot stabbing pains throughout her as she forced herself to sit straight. She noticed a book on the night table and picked it up. It was a human biology book that had revolting pictures of human organs and used language that Serenity could not quite understand. It was not long before she found herself once again in Mamoru's presence.

"Just how the hell…Who the…" Mamoru's voice was filled with confusion and anxiety.

"Endymion, I do not know how I am here. I am certain though, that I need not introduce myself."

"But you're Usako." Mamoru still held the girl close to his heart and it seemed doubtful that he would drop the nickname any time soon, if ever.

"No, I'm not. Just as you, Chiba Mamoru, are not my prince. That girl was my prison as you are Endymion's. Yet I feel no anger or fear in his stifled aura. You two are more alike and so it would seem that he is content."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I do not yet know even what I can do now. Will you help me please? I can offer you little in this world except my gratitude."

"Serenity I…"

"Princess Serenity. You may be Endymion's keeper, but you are not HE." Serenity glared at Mamoru sharply.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…Usako never…"

"I told you we are not the same, she and I. Why is that so difficult to accept?"

"Its just a lot to take in, that's all."

"Do not fear. I need a guide. I choose you. I need assistance in acquiring my senshi."

"But Usako?"

"She is not the princess. The senshi are mine to command. She has proven herself in her own way. I would accept her if she were trained up a bit more and learned some common manners."

"But she…"

"Is capable of wielding this…" Serenity opened her heart to reveal her Silver Crystal.

"But Usako will die without that!"

"For whatever reason it would appear that when I came into my physical body, she retained her crystal. I am quite puzzled by this. Perhaps it is because I resided in her so long. Setsuna would know best." Serenity's grin was almost evil as she allowed the time senshi's name to flow from her lips.

"She is busy for a few days homeschooling Hotaru. I'll give her a call and make arrangements for her to come here when she can. I'm sorry to say this, princess, but it would be best if you stayed here and not go out at all until Setsuna can figure out what is going on exactly."

"Will you let him come to me?" There was sudden desperation in her voice.

"What?"

"Will you allow Endymion to sit and talk with me? Just once in a while? I want to hear HIS words. And I want to see him look at me as only he knows how."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure how."

"You do it at night."

"Then I'll just try to pretend I'm dreaming. For now I was going to fix something for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Mamoru, I am famished."

Mamoru snickered slightly. "You know, you're not as different from Usako as you'd like to think." He smiled warmly at his guest.

At first Serenity had been taken aback in insult by the jest, but when she saw the warm and friendly tone behind it she stopped herself from becoming defensive. Mamoru whipped up dinner swiftly. It was a simple vegetable ramen with bean curd. Certainly the meal was not anything impressive, but Serenity accepted it with grace and ate to match.

While Mamoru had been cooking she had managed to walk to the table unaided. She was finally coming into her physical body again. It was kind that Mamoru did not mention her obvious lack of coordination. Mamoru himself was just a nice man. Why that girl could not see it was beyond Serenity's comprehension.

There were other aspects of Usagi's personality that Serenity could not, and did not want to understand. She shuddered remembering the feel of that grand sword during the battle with Galaxia. How she had wanted to make that steel dance. But that girl…Chaos had been right to say the child had no senshi pride. That sword was a work of art and the sniveling girl had barely managed to bring herself to touch it. For that small moment Serenity had controlled her hand. She had lost that control the moment her grip was secure. 'No matter. When I have set Endymion and myself free she will no longer matter.'

"Have you finished? I'll take care of the dishes," Mamoru said as he smiled kindly at Serenity.

"Oh, yes, Mamoru."

Mamoru cleared away the dishes and led serenity to the living room. He left long enough to wash the dishes and set them to dry before walking back to the princess. "I'll sleep in here so you can have the bed. I think that would be more comfortable for you."

Serenity nodded.

Mamoru got himself a pillow and blanket. He checked to make sure the alarm in the bedroom would not go off and scare Serenity in the morning and in it's place set the one on his cell phone. When he returned to the living room it only took one glance to see that she was waiting for him to keep his word. She yearned to speak with Endymion, and he had promised to try. "I am normally asleep when I let him dominate my dreams."

Serenity nodded but the hope still shown bright in her eyes.

Mamoru sat down and leaned far back into the sofa trying hard to relax. Something told him this was wrong, but he knew if Usako were free of the princess her dream of being a normal girl could come true. Nothing should come between her and her dream. Slowly Mamoru felt as if he were drowning, sinking to the bottom of a swimming pool. The discomfort of inhaling water was what finally held him fast. This was how he felt when he slept, but now he was awake and powerless within his own body.

Endymion turned to Serenity. Confusion overcame his face. Mamoru had given him the body before. He had even materialized by himself for a while as two aliens had wrought havoc on Tokyo. And NEVER had Endymion seen Serenity out and free since he had saved her from Kunzite's blade. He had left her immediately then, though his spirit was hovering when she destroyed everything in his name. He knew what she had done that day. He had some idea as to how they came about their bodily prisons. Saturn had spoken to him. He could not tell Serenity any of this. That would be like issuing death warrants for all of her senshi. Serenity had found a way to break the rules. "What have you done?"

"Are you not pleased to see me, love?"

"Of course I am, Serenity."

"Then why should anything else matter?"

"You know, I know what you did all those years ago."

"It was all for you, my love. And now, it has almost come to be."

"Serenity, I do love you. This is just not OUR time. Can't you try to accept that and learn the lessons shown you by the shadows?"

"We are the rightful rulers of this place. Why can we not build our paradise?"

"Serenity, I want our paradise as much as you do…But look around." Endymion guided his bride-to-be to Mamoru's balcony. "This is not OUR world yet."

Serenity looked over Tokyo in sadness. "Endymion, I have seen this world through that girl's eyes long enough to know this." She turned to Endymion. "That is why I say we take it now. The world and it's people would adapt. It could be just like home again."

"Serenity." Endymion embraced the princess. "Please be patient. All will come to pass. It just has to." He clung to her tightly and kissed her with every bit of one thousand years of pent up love and longing he held. When he pulled his lips from hers he could see the love sparkling in her eyes. "Please, Serenity…Let it wait…For me?"

Serenity pulled away. Her face melted from lovesick to horrified. "Wait," she whispered. "WAIT! Endymion, we have waited long enough. We are powerless now, but I have found a way to fix that. You would deny me?"

"No, I could never deny you. I just believe there is a reason, a good reason, that you should still be with Tsukino-san. Mamoru teaches me about this world. I am learning sciences we never dreamed of. I am learning the plight of the average person. Surely you are learning something from Usagi?"

"She only knows to cower or run in fear, wail like she is dying, stuff disgusting foods into her face…"

"And love and compassion! Or have you not been paying attention? Serenity, please go home to her and rest. Observe and learn what you can. I am begging you. We don't want to repeat the past." Endymion placed special emphasis on the last statement and leaned in to kiss Serenity once more.

Serenity slapped Endymion across his face. Tears had filled her angry eyes. "I will be free. And when I free you, you will know just how happy we can be. Until then I take my leave of you. Stay in your cage since it pleases you so. But I will be caged no longer." Serenity stressed the last part and fled away from the apartment. She had nowhere to go. She simply could not, would not stand to hear Endymion tell her she was wrong. 'I will show him. He'll see I was right.'

Mamoru's body fell onto the tiles of his balcony. He had been aware of the conversation between the couple. Now he was trying to soothe his mind back into place. Endymion had retreated fast urging Mamoru to do something with genuine fear behind his plea. It was getting late, but Setsuna would not mind the call given these circumstances. Still, Mamoru decided to call her cell so that he did not disrupt Hotaru's bedtime routine. He reached into his pocket and searched for the right number.

"Mamoru-san? This is a surprise," Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, we have a problem…A big one…"

Setsuna could tell that Mamoru was winded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I think we've all been deceived. Our memories have been compromised."

Setsuna reached for her talisman. 'So now Mamoru-san knows.' "Is it Usagi-chan," she asked knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Well, I think I have a good idea of what really happened," he said as though he had not heard her question. Usako and I broke up tonight."

"You did what?" Setsuna had feared, but not yet seen this moment coming. "Mamoru, there is much to say and I think it needs to be done in person. I will be there soon. Would you put some strong coffee on? It will be a long night."

"Yeah, sure. I had already prepared myself to sleep on the couch."

"Why? Do you have guests?" Setsuna hoped she was hiding the fear in her voice.

"I did, but Serenity took off."

Setsuna mumbled something incoherently and dropped her phone to the floor. 'This is bad. There's almost no way to hide it when she begins trying to gather the senshi.' Not knowing how she was moving her body, Setsuna managed to pick up her phone. Mamoru had been calling to her frantically. "I'm alright…I just…She left on foot, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good? You have a funny idea of what's good, Setsuna."

"It means she must not yet be able to use any of her powers yet. Stay there and keep Endymion away from any harm…But especially keep him away from the princess."

"He's the reason she left. They had an argument."

"I'm leaving now. Pray she doesn't find me." Setsuna hung up the phone. She ran from the steps towards Mamoru's place. She did not notice Haruka and Michiru looking down at her.

"Michiru, she had her talisman out in the open."

"This is no ordinary wave. This is going to be a tempest the likes of which we have never seen." Call Rei. I'll fetch Hotaru. We're checking into a hotel and keeping this child as far away from her as possible. Whatever she wants MY daughter for she'll have to get through me to have it," Haruka said protectively.

The moment she saw Michiru get her phone, Haruka went to wake Hotaru. Hotaru had not asked to sleep in their room tonight which may mean they were too late to stop whatever Setsuna had set in motion, but Haruka would be damned if she would allow Hotaru to be sacrificed to stop it this time. She was quiet when she opened the door. Hotaru was asleep on her back with her head facing away from the wall towards the center of the room. Ever-so-gently, Haruka stepped towards her adopted daughter. She ran the back of her fingers over Hotaru's sleeping face. "Hotaru-chan. Sweetheart, its time to get up."

Slowly Hotaru's amethyst eyes opened and focused on Haruka. "Papa, why do I have to get up now?"

"Sweetheart, we need to get away from home for a bit."

"Is something wrong?" 'I can't go…Setsuna said she'd open a portal for me so no one would hurt me.'

"We think so sweetie. We're going to stay in a nice hotel. How does that sound?"

"Ok…Haruka-papa?"

"Yes," Haruka asked as she began to stuff some of Hotaru's clothes into a backpack.

"Could I stay with Minako tomorrow night?"

"If her mother doesn't mind I don't see why not. It's a school night for her, you know."

"Yes, papa."

"Ok, grab anything you may need for the next few days. I'll get your toothbrush and medications from the bathroom." Haruka turned and left Hotaru to gather what she wanted.

"And so Serenity's revenge has begun. There is no safe place. Not for any of us," Hotaru whispered.

"You ready? Come on and get in the car," Haruka said poking her head back in the room.

Nodding, Hotaru stood up with her teddy bear, her favorite sweater she grabbed from her chair, and her journal she lifted off her desk. 'Michiru-mama will know something is different with me. This will not end well.' When Haruka turned to run to the car Hotaru grabbed for her purse and checked it for her henshin stick and communicator. Gulping in one last breath, Hotaru left the safety of her room. A tear ran down her face as she realized her mission had to take presidence over ANY of the senshi's lives…Including Sailor Moon. Hotaru watched as the house grew smaller and turned her attention to the moon hanging in the sky when they rounded the corner. 'Nothing in this lifetime will ever be the same from now on,' was all Hotaru could think of as she drifted off to sleep.

(Ok, so we will start to see more of the princess now, and yes I will give her similar powers to the ones in PGSM. I loved those. ^_^ I know I dumped a lot here in this chapter. The breakup without even hearing the words. (Yeah that was probably not very nice of me but I didn't think Serenity would be paying attention to the words.) Serenity fleeing into the night. Setsuna going to see Mamoru about the whole thing. Haruka and Michiru stealing off into the night with Hotaru. And Hotaru's predictions. Well, I have said it would be getting darker. I'll try to post real soon I promise!)


	17. Chapter 17

I still do not own Sailor Moon. And I am still not happy about this fact.

(Ok, we left off in a not so nice place...I wish I could tell you that we're going to a better place right now, but we're not. I did warn everyone! ^_^ I want to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. I love seeing the response to my story. I will be bringing us further into the world and some liberties will be taken. I know that's part of what fanfiction is about but I wanted to let that be known. This chapter marks a rather large liberty I take on the road to the finish line. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you again for everything.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 17

Setsuna had taken several shortcuts through alleyways while running to Mamoru's apartment. The entire journey she prayed Serenity would not cross her path. It seemed that her prayers were answered quite positively when she knocked on Mamoru's door.

"Setsuna-san, come on in," Mamoru said as he opened the door. "Coffee is ready. Two spoons, right?" He closed the door behind his guest.

"Yes, Mamoru-san. Thank you." Setsuna made her way to the living room and sat on the end of the couch. She was trembling slightly.

Mamoru brought two coffee cups with him to his living room and handed one to Setsuna before he sat down at the end of the love-seat adjacent to her. He did not know Setsuna all that well, but to see her in this state trembling with fear only added to his own nervousness.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-san. I should have told you this long before. I just thought that you would be tempted to tell Usagi-chan and we could not force her to know this truth. She could never have handled it. Do you know what happened after Serenity's destructive outburst?"

"Endymion said that Saturn visited him. Is Hotaru-chan in danger?"

"More than anyone realizes…Anyone other than she and myself that is. The senshi…All of us…We sealed the two of them. The Starlights and Kakyuu too. The core of Saturn is what comprises this seal. Serenity needs to eliminate Saturn's essence to destroy it completely. Her only other option is to have Hotaru-chan remove it willingly, which I know she would not do. We need Endymion in the same time to maintain the princess' contentment. It helps keep the barrier strong. He is not being punished for her crimes and I know he was made aware of that."

"So Serenity is going to try and Kill Hotaru-chan?" Mamoru sounded scared and protective. Hotaru had been HER best friend.

"I'm not sure it would be a death you could comprehend." Setsuna looked Mamoru square in his eyes. "This is ultimate death, Mamoru-san. There is no resurrection or reincarnation from what Serenity means to do. And with every senshi who gains their memories, Serenity will grow stronger. She will turn on all of us when she finds out it was we who sealed her away."

"so how do we get her back again?"

"I'm not even sure myself how she got free in the first place. Rei and Taiki both said they saw her assume a spirit form. And Rei said that Usagi seemed to be arguing with no one visible the night of the reunion concert."

"And talking to Usako about it is no option? If it has already started we need her, right?"

"Mamoru-san, if Usagi-chan fights…Serenity will target her. What you need to understand is that we senshi are bound to Serenity. I want to keep Usagi-chan as removed from all of this as possible. It is for her own safety. We all love her so much. She was the answer to our hopes and prayers all those years ago. She was supposed to be the one to help our princess…Perhaps it was too much to ask of such a good soul."

"It was a lot to ask, but I think none would be better suited to such a job. For all her faults, I still believe in Usako."

"I do too, but once the senshi are fully awakened…None of us will have any choice, Mamoru-san. It took almost all of my strength to save Saturn from the binds of duty. We won't have a choice!" Setsuna was crying. She lifted her talisman. "And look at just what she will do if we fail."

Gazing into the orb within the holy relic, Mamoru winced as he saw serenity lay waste to crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Usa vanished before his eyes. One-by-one the senshi were all struck down. Serenity smiled the entire time of destruction. When the dust finally settled, Earth lay as a barren wasteland. Then and only then, did Serenity show remorse, for in her wake Endymion had been struck down. Standing over her kingdom of rubble and ruin, Serenity held out her hand as a grand sword materialized out of thin air. She took one final look at all she had done, the bodies surrounding her, and looking at her prince she whispered "I love you," before running herself through.

"Take it away, Setsuna-san, please." Mamoru was trying not to let the tears slip, but after seeing Chibi-Usa he was reminded that he would never see her again. "I thought…I thought when I broke up with Usako there would be no Chibi-usa. How is Serenity the one to destroy her?"

"Because she is not technically your daughter."

"But when I was trapped in Nehelania's curse she disappeared."

"Because Usagi-chan had given up. Her body was still going and part of her wanted to believe, but she had too much doubt in her heart and mind."

"So Chibi-Usa is Usagi's and not mine." Mamoru appeared even sadder. He loved that little girl.

"Not at all, Mamoru-san. Chibi-Usa is Usagi's grand-daughter."

"What?"

"Usagi-chan cannot become queen, yet somehow her daughter can. It has never been clear. Some things even I do not get to see. But all of this means nothing unless we can stop serenity."

Mamoru's phone rang. Seeing as it was well after ten o'clock he was surprised to hear Rei's voice on the other end of the line.

"Mamoru-san?"

"Rei-chan?"

Setsuna sat up and placed her finger to her lips.

Mamoru acknowledged the gesture and kept her presence a secret. "Its late."

"I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, but this is very important. Its about Setsuna-san. We think she is trying to use Saturn against Usagi-chan. Its pretty bad. We're having an emergency meeting tomorrow."

"Ok, what time? I'll see you at the temple then."

"No, we can't meet here. She's blocked Michiru-san's mirror so we've been relying on my fire reading. Michiru-san has been teaching me to control it better so I can stretch further. If we all show up here she may figure it out and then she'll try to take Hotaru-chan back."

"What do you mean take Hotaru-chan back?"

Setsuna tensed in fear. Her eyes widened and the rate at which she blinked decreased significantly.

"When Michiru-san and Haruka-san saw Setsuna-san leave home holding her talisman out in the open without care they decided it was time to get Hotaru as far away from her as possible. Haruka-san refuses to allow Hotaru-chan to be just another sacrifice to Setsuna-san's plans."

"I see. Well then, where do we meet?"

"You know that international hotel in the shopping district?"

"Yeah, The really tall building with the insanely overpriced restaurant on the first floor?"

"Yep, that's the one. We're meeting in room 314 at five o'clock. They said room service would be on them."

"Is Usako coming?"

"Yes. How are you doing? She said you guys broke up, but that you were a part of us so I should make sure I invited you."

"I'm doing fine. We still care for each other its just not like that. I'm glad she still wants my help. How is she?"

"She's the same as always. She was very happy she didn't hurt you. She said she had been afraid of that. She's also happy you understood about her feelings for Seiya."

"Yeah, I have a couple of things I have to tell that guy." Mamoru chuckled softly remembering Seiya's order on the rooftop. 'I need to return the favor.' "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, and Mamoru-san…"Rei's voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Stay safe."

"You too, Rei-chan." Mamoru hung up the phone. He did not have to look at Setsuna long before the generally stoic senshi broke down into tears. This was not the soft crying from before. Mamoru was at a loss. He reached over and pried the talisman from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. He gingerly offered a hand to Setsuna who gratefully took it. "I'll pull Hotaru aside and find out if she has a plan. If not I will bring you any message she may have."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," Setsuna said through her tears.

Serenity had spent most of the night wandering. She had no money and no place to go. The sun had once again come up and in her wanderings she had made her first decision. Mercury would be her first senshi to regain her loyalty. Venus was the leader, that much was true, but Mercury was a better strategist. With Mercury's planning she would have them all brought back soon enough. She made her way to the water senshi's home. She had learned a few things from that brainless twit after all. She knew where each one of them lived. She had to hurry so that she could make it before Mercury left for school.

Ami had been awake for a while now. She had showered and dressed, read the message her mom had left on the board in the kitchen, and completed reading the chapter of her physics book that she was so sure the teacher would be covering today. She had just begun to make herself breakfast when there was a knock at the door. 'There's no way that could be Usagi or Minako. Neither would be up this early and besides, Minako's house is after mine on the way to school. We haven't been walking together much recently on top of all that,' Ami thought as she walked towards the door.

When time came, Usagi and Seiya joined everyone for a change. There was a significant absence among their friends though. Mizuno Ami had never shown up for school today, nor was she answering her communicator.

"Do you think she's sick," Yayen suggested.

"She'd still answer us on her communicator then," Makoto said.

"Do any of you guys have a cell phone?" Usagi had not even opened her lunch yet and they had been sitting for over five minutes.

"What are you thinking, Odango?" Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi.

"Well, we could try asking Mamo-chan to go check on her. He doesn't have work until after the meeting tonight. Plus he's still got some time before the summer term starts for his college." Usagi placed her hand on Seiya's hanging one at her shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean Haruka-san and Michiru-san are trying to lay low with Hotaru-chan so it would be a bad idea to ask them to go," Minako concluded.

"You can use mine," Taiki said handing Makoto his phone as he stood up. 'Why can't I just tell them? I know I promised, but they can't fight this if they're at each other's throats. Besides, Hotaru needs to get as far away from them as possible and the safest place for her to be is WITH Setsuna-san right now.' Taiki walked off and buried his nose in a textbook.

Usagi started to get up, but Seiya held her closer and shook his head. "He's probably just upset about Ami-chan, Odango. You know how much he likes her."

Usagi smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned her attention to Makoto who was calling Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san?"

"Mako-chan? Aren't you at school?"

"Yes, but we're all at lunch now."

"Oh."

"Mamoru-san, Ami-chan never showed up for class today. We're hoping she's just sick but…She's not answering on her communicator."

"I'll be on my way soon. I'll come by the school gate when class lets out for the day and let you know what happens."

"Thanks."

Mamoru hung up the phone and sat up on the sofa. He had to wake up now. He had slept longer than he wanted. His only consolation was that he worked the night shift after the meeting and he'd be grateful as his night went on. It just made him feel lazy to sleep so late in the day. He stood up and folded the blanket and then laid it across the back of his sofa decoratively. He fluffed his pillow and set it to one end of the couch. Then he began to move towards his bedroom and tapped lightly on the door. He heard a groan and the rustling of sheets, but got no answer. He knocked again a bit louder this time.

"Alright, I'm up," Setsuna said through the door.

Mamoru entered his room and went right to his closet. He chose a pair of brown slacks and an olive green button down shirt before moving on to his dresser to fetch the rest of his clothing needs. As he gathered his clothes he explained Ami's absence to Setsuna. He went to the bathroom to take his shower without even noticing the eyes entranced by and fixed on him. They had been filled with longing and shame.

The knocking had finally stopped. Mercury had been sitting painfully quiet prepared to attack should the unwelcome guest decide to try and force entry. Her princess was resting and would not be disturbed. Tonight she will act the spy to see who had remembered the truth. The princess said there were others. More importantly, she would summon Saturn to Princess Serenity's side. It is her essence that binds the princess. She must cast off the remaining bindings and set her free before begging forgiveness. Tears streamed down her face. Ami did not want to do this but Serenity was Mercury's mistress and must be obeyed. She had become powerless to stop it. Deep within her heart Ami, the true Ami, she believed in Usagi. She could stop it. She had to. She would never let her friends be taken this way. Ami continued her prayer within. So far it had not been detected by the princess. Ami vowed to keep praying until Usagi saved her from this nightmare.

(I got the idea in my head for two heads to turn at the chance of Mamoru and went with them. I know I made Setsuna more obvious than Rei, but she will become more bold. I know also I made this one a bit shorter again, but I felt this was the best place to end it. I have already started the next chapter so it should not take too long. I will warn everyone that I had a slight fever today and I am still stuck with a sore throat so if for some reason I take a few days at some point I will be sure to at least have my notebook in bed with me so all I need to do is type when I feel better. The romance will come back into focus as well. I will also bring about the playfulness of Yaten more. Its so much fun to write him (her) that way. Thanks again for reading!)


	18. Chapter 18

(Ok, sorry for not posting this yesterday when I finished it, but I have a VERY good reason. I was sick in bed and too achy to sit at my desk and type. The good news is I finished this chapter and have more than half of nineteen done as well. So the day was not a total loss. ^_^ I am once again taking a few things my own way and Yaten and Taiki may be a bit OOC, but I don't think they're that bad and besides...How's Yaten going to catch Minako if he's always so snobby. Things get weirder in this chapter. I'll make a few notes at the bottom for you guys. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. It makes me feel good to know people are enjoying my story. You keep me inspired! I am considering a sequal to it at this point because the way I envision the ending leaves a gap that I know how to, and want to fill. Now I think my fever is returning so it is time once again for ibuprophen, oh the joy! At least I wasn't to achy to type again today! Oh and I should probably mention that I don't own Sailor Moon much to my dissappointment.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 18

Usagi and Seiya walked together to the gate in front of the school. Seiya did his best to comfort his girlfriend but it seemed to do no good. He could tell she appreciated the effort by the occasional glace and when she squeezed his hand just a bit tighter, but she was still very melancholy. He could understand, of course. One of her best friends was potentially missing and she was incredibly worried. Had Usagi been in better spirits, Seiya would have been bursting with joy just for the fact that she really was his girlfriend.

Taiki walked with a worried Makoto. He showed worry and sorrow on his own face. He also seemed incredibly nervous. This nervous feeling seemed to go beyond Ami missing, though everyone was so preoccupied by her sudden disappearance that no one questioned him much to his relief.

Yaten and Minako were not far behind them closer together than was usual. It was strange to see Yaten being so comforting but it made Usagi smile a tiny bit. 'He's finally opening up to her,' she thought.

As promised, Mamoru was waiting for everyone. He felt a twinge of shock seeing Seiya's arm around Usagi, but no jealousy. He saw the anxiety on the faces on his friends and was loathe to tell them that he had gotten no answer after a good twenty minutes of knocking on Ami's door.

Upon hearing the news that Mamoru had not been able to find anything out Usagi burst into tears. Makoto seemed to get angry but her tears were not hidden from anyone. Minako froze in shock for a moment or two before her tears came. Taiki averted his eyes from everyone to try and hide his precious tears. Yaten's arms encircled Minako. Seiya was on the verge of tears with his arms around Usagi comforting her protectively. Seiya's sadness was more due to the fact that he could not stand to see Usagi in pain, a fact to which Mamoru could relate. He could see why Seiya was good for her. It made him happy in a way to know that she had found such a remarkable person to love.

'Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are on the balcony whispering about Setsuna-mama again. They look like they'll be a while,' Hotaru thought. 'I can go to my room and try for Setsuna-mama now.'

The trio had rented a two bedroom suite with a kitchenette since they did not know how long they would be staying. They had considered venturing to Michiru's beach house outside of town but thought better of it. Setsuna would expect something like that.

Hotaru made her way to her room and kept the door open just a crack. She wanted to hear in case her adoptive parents came back in. Luckily the sliding glass door to the balcony was squeaky. She pulled her communicator out of her purse and set it to Setsuna's freaquency. "Setsuna-mama," she whispered. "Setsuna-mama, are you there?"

"Hotaru-chan? Is that you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, mama. I had a chance to call you but if Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa come back inside I'll have to go quickly."

"I understand. Are you alright?"

I'm fine. Michiru-mama is keeping a close eye on me. I think she's suspicious of me. Haruka-papa is being very protective though and not listening to Michiru-mama about it."

"I'm glad they've both been kind to you even if Michiru is wondering about you. Hotaru-chan, we have a big problem. The time is coming close to pull you into the time dimension for your protection." "I can feel it too, Setsuna-mama. I think my powers are getting stronger. I'm sensing things around me."

"That's good, sweetie. We'll need all the strength that Saturn has."

"I know but I'm scared. What if I can't get to you in time?"

"That's ok, sweetheart. Who wouldn't be scared in your shoes right now? I only wish I could be there for you."

"I asked Haruka-papa if I could stay at Minako-san's tonight and she said as long as her mom is fine with it that would be ok."

"I'm not sure Minako's is the best idea. Serenity has assumed physical form already. Venus is the leader and therefore a likely first target."

"Oh. Then Setsuna-mama, what am I to do?"

"Mamoru-san is aware of the situation. I am at his place to avoid Serenity. Ask to stay with him. Make no mention of me, of course. Wait until the meeting so you can say that seeing him gave you the idea."

"Ok. What if they say no?"

"I trust Mamoru's instincts on this. Besides, you can send me a message through him."

"Ok."

The sliding door squeaked open.

"I have to go." Hotaru immediately cut the transmission and grabbed a pen from her purse as she replaced her communicator. She picked up her journal from the nightstand and opened up to the first blank page. She began to draw a nature scene in a park filled with fireflies. She was just in time.

Haruka poked her head inside to check on her little girl. Seeing her drawing so intently, she ventured closer to Hotaru. Michiru had once commented that Hotaru had a raw artistic talent and would like to see her take proper lessons. Haruka pat Hotaru's head and rustled her hair a little bit making the little girl smile up at her. Haruka knew that soon they would have to change locations so they could avoid Setsuna's detection, but for now at least, the three of them could be a happy family. Haruka chuckled inwardly. She never imagined a family life, but now she couldn't imagine life any other way.

Mamoru had managed to pull a mildly reluctant Seiya aside. While he couldn't tell Seiya the complete truth, he was determined to let Seiya know that the best way to protection he could offer Usagi would be his love and dedication of time for her. Mamoru knew deep down that Seiya would never allow harm to come to her.

Seiya looked anxiously at Mamoru unsure of what was going to happen. He didn't take Mamoru to be a jealous man and from what he could tell there was no anger in him. This brought him some relief. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and took a chance at breaking the uncomfortable silence. "So…What did you need from me, Mamoru-san?"

"I wanted to tell you to protect her. Mamoru smiled at Seiya warmly. "Just some words from some guy," he added amused by his little joke.

Seiya's face warmed with relief and he smiled back at Mamoru. "Nothing matters more than that. You have no need to worry about that from me."

Mamoru nodded. "I need you to do me a favor. It may sound odd."

Seiya cocked his head to the side wondering what could possibly be so weird.

"I need you to protect her from her worries right now. She gets upset so easily when times are tough. Please give her a sense of normalcy whenever possible. Just try to make her smile as often as possible."

"You bet! I'll take her to the studio for our recording session this afternoon. I'll be sure she has some snacks too."

Mamoru laughed a little and nodded. It seemed Seiya understood exactly what needed to be done to help Usagi. "You know what, Seiya-san, you're alright." Mamoru extended his right hand to Seiya.

Seiya nodded and smiled as he shook Mamoru's hand.

The two men joined with the rest of the group. Usagi drew herself into Seiya's arms with tears still running down her face. Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Usagi looked up at Mamoru and gave him a half smile. Mamoru knew that was the most anyone would get from her until she had calmed down.

The friends did not have time to take in the moment for very long. The ground began to shake violently knocking them all to the sidewalk. People in the streets became panicked and began rushing for cover.

'Something is very wrong here,' thought Taiki. He knew that while earthquakes were not unheard of in the region, they were usually somewhat predictable, albeit not accurately, by seismologists who could pick up and study underground activities. These predictions would be vague at best, but this had given no warning. At least, the news had made no mention of it that he had seen. He looked over towards Mamoru and could tell that the confusion was mutual.

A loud creaking sound accompanied by the song of grinding metal was an ominous cue for Seiya to pull Usagi back through the school gates despite the fact that they were crumbling around them. Close behind the others followed. Behind them the street was opening into a sinkhole.

The shaking lasted only a few minutes, two or three at most, but the damage was clearly visible. Nearly every building in sight had some windows broken out. A car had slid into the sinkhole. Luckily no one had been in it as it was parked by a meter. The school gates were in pretty bad shape too.

The friends went about seeing if they were all ok. Usagi was the only one who seemed hurt, though Seiya agreed to look after her so the others could find anyone else who may need help. They agreed and sprang into action.

Usagi's pain was intense and Seiya was very worried though Usagi showed no sign of a physical injury. In fact, not a scratch was on her. He knew some of the bricks from the gates had hit her, but there was nothing to show for it. She was clutching her chest right at the heart of her star seed, the Silver Crystal. It was apparent she was also experiencing emotional pain as well, though even she seemed unaware of the source. When she finally relaxed her hand she motioned to Seiya that she was ok and rose to her feet. They both began to help the others round up anyone who had been injured.

No one they found had been seriously injured though there were cuts and bruises all around. The senshi even bore a few minor injuries. Everyone seemed quite shaken up. Usagi's emotional state had not improved and it did not go un-noticed. It was beginning to overcome her. The more powerful her emotions became a strange thing began to happen. Her chest started to emit a warm glow from her star seed healing those around her. Stunned people watched as their cuts closed up and their bruises disappeared before their eyes. This healing glow lasted about the same length as the quake spreading about half a meter every ten seconds or so. It finally rushed back to her causing her to collapse unconscious to the ground.

In another part of town Sailor Mercury was tending to her princess who had collapsed after an emotional outburst, just as the quake had ended. The outburst had been over her fight with Endymion right as the quake began. The quake ended when she began to fall to the floor. During the quake a bookshelf had fallen dumping several books onto Serenity's head and though Mercury had been able to move serenity from the main dangers like the shattering window, the bookshelf had fallen landing on serenity's left ankle. Mercury managed to move the princess to her bed and elevate her foot. She was in the process of preparing two ice packs for Serenity's head and ankle when she heard her princess stir.

Mercury immediately rushed to Serenity's side with both ice packs in tow. "Are you feeling better, your highness?"

"What happened?"

"You were very upset about your spat with the prince. Then your crystal began to glow and you collapsed. While your crystal glowed there was an earthquake. After that I moved you here to treat your injuries."

"I shouldn't need this kind of medical attention. Why have I not healed?"

"I don't know, princess. All I know is that I need to apply this ice to help with the swelling. It will be mildly uncomfortable I'm afraid. I'm sorry about that." With that Mercury placed the ice onto the princess' injuries and patched up the few scrapes she had managed to receive.

Elsewhere in the town, Setsuna was safe following the quake. A couple of windows in Mamoru's apartment had blown out, but she could not see any major damage. No cracks in the wall and only a few items had fallen and shattered. She gazed into her talisman and quickly set it down shaking her head. Serenity was already reclaiming her senshi. With any luck Hotaru would be arriving safely to her either tonight or tomorrow. She could only pray that Haruka and Michiru trusted Mamoru enough to allow it. 'Hotaru is just too vital and precious in this mission for Serenity to get her greedy hands on. Everything rides on her,' Setsuna thought. 'Things are getting ugly, and fast. Serenity, what do you want? It would seem that your freedom is not enough for you. Why is your future so clouded?' Setsuna decided to meditate on the matter and try looking for Serenity's future again when her mind had cleared.

(Ok, living in Florida I do not have much experience with earthquakes. I did live in Washington state for a few years and experienced on VERY mild one that knocked a coule things down. The thing was so mild I was convinced my cats had done it but when I came out of my room they were all sound asleep. It wasn't until the next morning when I saw the news that I found out it had been a quake. I do however, have family in California who have better knowledge. I know earthquake "prediction" is based off of sketchy readings and that it is by no means an exact science yet. I know they make progress every time there is an earthquake so predicting them has become somewhat easier. I know that earthquakes occure in Japan, in fact that is why they started using simple wooden frames and rice paper walls and doors. It was survival building. I just wanted to make sure that Taiki and Mamoru knew it was not a normal quake. ^_^ I hope I didn't make it too cheesey or anything. Its just something I don't have much experience with so it was hard to write. But in PGSM the Silver Crystal did cause an earthquake that almost made Shingo fall off a bridge until Usagi regained control. Even if it was cheesey, I hope you enjoyed it.)


	19. Chapter 19

I still do not own Sailor Moon. =(

(Ok, I had a whole big thing typed up but then the power blinked on me. _ I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. I really get inspired from it. The same disclaimers regarding my understanding of earthquakes apply as I mentioned in the last chapter. The earthquake expert is Chikyu Yakei which means planet watchman. Yakei is where I hope I knew enough to not make it sound cheesey or ill-contrived. I did make a couple of calls on some thoughts and actions. I felt they were necessary but I hope nobody is too OOC. Haruka will continue to refer to Hotaru as her daughter. Even the inner senshi are begining to use the term. Haruka has fully become the overprotective father figure and really does love Hotaru as her own. I hope to post the next chapter soon. Again thank you all so much!)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 19

Usagi, Minako, and Makoto had the privilege of sitting in on a recording session. Yes, earthquake or not, the studio had stood and was conveniently located on the same power grid as the nearby hospital. No rest for the idols. It was just their luck too. The Three Lights were recording Seiya's love song for Usagi today. Some of the studio personnel were very aware of the fact that Seiya was singing to the blond with a rather unusual taste in hairstyles. His eyes never left her as she watched him from the other side of the soundproof glass window. The girls each had headsets on allowing them to hear what was going on in the recording room.

For a few precious hours Usagi felt happy. No, she never forgot about Ami, but she allowed Seiya's love to surround her. His gift for expression through song filled her soul. Seiya knew that this is what he needed to do for her right now and her smiles brought him joy.

Everyone had been relieved and concerned about Usagi's energy burst earlier. Taiki even commented that the crystal may have more power than even Princess Kakyuu had imagined. Usagi had recovered from her collapse in only a couple of minutes. She did not seem willing to discuss it. This caused a minor uproar as Yaten, Taiki, Minako, and Makoto did not want to drop it. Mamoru tried to make them leave her alone but was turned on by Makoto who was just too frustrated to care that she was lashing out at a friend. Remembering his discussion with Mamoru, Seiya had silenced them all. He assured them that when Odango was ready to talk about it she would. He was met with a smile from Mamoru. It seemed they would not have an awkward time at becoming friends after all.

When the recording session was over, the group of friends decided to take the limo to the hotel. It was not too far, but it was a longer walking distance and with the business at hand it would be best to avoid fans and paparazzi if at all possible. They easily found the hotel suite and were greeted warmly by Hotaru. Rei was already there and seated on the smaller of the two sofas. She was looking exceptionally pretty tonight. The girls exchanged looks. Rei was wearing make-up and a beautiful pendant around her neck. Her face lit up when she saw Mamoru, arrive just behind them, though she tried to hide it.

Everyone settled down in the sitting room. Yaten managed to arrange to sit next to Minako. He loved the way she blushed. However it was not Minako who everyone was watching. When Mamoru sat opposite Usagi and Seiya took his place at her side all eyes were on Haruka. She had only just found out about the two of them while arranging this meeting. Her distrust for the Starlights had lessened after the battle with Galaxia, but that did not mean that Seiya had any right to be with HER princess. Her eye twitched in annoyance. It was her silent anger brewing inside. Throughout the night her glare would rarely leave Seiya. Even if Mamoru seemed fine with the turn of events, that alone did not make Seiya completely trustworthy with Usagi's heart.

"Well, before we get down to the business of Ami, there is something we should take a look at." Michiru turned on the television and found the first local news station available.

"Leading seismologists from Japan, China, and the United States have all concluded that today's earthquake was not originated on any known fault-lines. As of now there have been no aftershocks reported," the anchorman said. "Leading earthquake experts as well as emergency service personnel are recommending citizens to avoid vulnerable areas such as damaged buildings and seek sturdy shelter. Delayed aftershocks are not being ruled out as a possibility. Damage reports appear minimal. Tokyo's Jouban district was hit the hardest and one vehicle had to be pulled from a sinkhole in the street. We can expect traffic delays as construction workers make the necessary repairs over the next several days. The high school is blocked off from the street during construction. It will be closed tomorrow while officials make arrangements to hold classes in a nearby building. We will have more details as they come. On screen now you will see video shot by everyday citizens that have been sent in. While the footage does show the quake as it happened, we here at channel six ask that in the event of an earthquake or other emergency you seek shelter and not take unnecessary risks to capture photographs or videos. We are pleased to announce that power has been restored to nearly eighty percent of the city and surrounding suburbs. There is a region wide boil water notice in effect pending test results of local water supplies. One water main is confirmed broken again in the Jouban district close to the epicenter of the quake. Only two fires have been reported and they have both been put out by the fire department. We are fortunate enough to have earthquake expert Chikyu Yakei with us via satellite to give us the latest information. Yakei-san, what can you tell us about today's earthquake?"

"Well, we are unable to gauge the severity of the quake at this time. It would seem that our equipment failed somehow. What we do know is that the quake was generated on an undiscovered fault-line right about here." A map filled the screen with a circle about a mile in diameter. "This would be in the Jouban district of Tokyo."

"I'm sorry, you said you cannot define the severity of the earthquake?"

"That is correct. Our instruments did not detect any seismic activity. While we await word from the United States China has already confirmed that they're instruments did not detect any either. We have a team of repairmen inspecting everything now."

"So a malfunction is believed to be…"

Haruka turned off the television. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. They all knew, with the exception of the Starlights, the street corner in the center of the circle. The very center was where Ami's apartment building was located.

"So the cause is probably outside the realm of nature," Taiki stated more than questioned.

No one wanted to tell him that was where Ami lived.

"Anew enemy," Makoto questioned out loud.

"Whatever it was we know it was not natural and while we have our suspicions of Setsuna as of late, this is not a power she wields," Michiru said.

"But we are not ruling her out as an active participant either," Haruka pointed out firmly.

"Should we go confront her about her recent behavior?" Makoto looked around. "I mean, if she is a part of it, this would mean she helped attack Ami-chan."

The words hit Taiki hard. The looks he had seen the others exchange no longer were a mystery to him. Ami lived where the quake had hit.

The room erupted into a cloud of heated voices combining theories and no one noticed that Usagi had knelt down clutching her ears with her hands trying to keep the words out of her head. Well, one person noticed. Seiya placed his arm around her. The discussion soon took that dreaded turn too far when Haruka suggested that if Setsuna had in fact become the enemy she may need to be killed. This caused Usagi to shake in Seiya's arms as her mind was flooded with memories of Haruka and Michiru trying to kill Hotaru. Seiya noticed that the small dark-haired child seemed to cringe at this point as well. He'd have to ask about it later on. Hotaru clung to Mamoru's arm as she grew more nervous with every breath.

"Will you just stop it!" Usagi jumped up to a standing position. "Setsuna-san is our friend! I don't think she would do anything to hurt any one of us!"

Seiya beamed at Usagi. This was the attitude that had allowed his Odango to defeat Chaos and save Galaxia saving the entire galaxy. He knew that if Setsuna had indeed done something wrong that Odango could right it. It seemed that Mamoru shared Seiya's optimism as he comforted Hotaru.

"Would you have killed Mamo-chan when he was under Queen Metallia's control as well? We all remember your original plans for Hotaru-chan with Pharoh Ninety. Now with all of your talk about killing Setsuna-san not only have you managed to terrify your daughter, but you have managed to completely get off the subject of Ami-chan!" Usagi's eyes sparkled with tears of anger. Seiya remembered those tears when Sailor Moon had demanded that Galaxia return her friends to her. Nothing could stop Odango.

It seemed that Usagi's words had a powerful effect on Haruka. "I'm sorry, koneko-chan." She cast her eyes down in shame. Michiru offered a hand but was not surprised when it was not accepted.

A knock at the door came unexpectedly.

"Damn, I put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I guess they don't pay attention to them even in nice hotels," Haruka complained as she got up to inspect the door. She peered through the peephole Haruka became stunned. Slowly she turned to everyone and managed to stammer, "Hey guys…Ami-chan is here."

Taiki's face lit up with relief.

Haruka opened the door and everyone flocked to their friend. Everybody began asking her questions all at once. They were so loud that Ami could not keep up. Her eyes however, remained fixed on Hotaru. Nothing it seemed could make her avert her gaze. Not even a sweeping hug from Taiki. The hug made Usagi and the rest of the inner senshi smile and even Haruka smiled.

The fact that Ami stared through everyone at Hotaru did not go un-noticed by Hotaru or Michiru. Michiru could not read Ami easily, but her gaze seemed to be begging Hotaru to leave as soon as possible. Hotaru managed to give a slight nod in agreement . The gesture was subtle, but was not missed by Michiru.

Ami made a simple excuse that she had been quite sick when she woke up but her fever had gone down and her aches and nausea had stopped altogether. She told them she must have been making her lunch or getting her medicine when they tried to reach her. This seemed reasonable to them for the most part so nobody questioned her. Rei, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru decided to set aside their fears for the moment.

Haruka began to fill everyone in on the specifics that had led to Michiru and herself removing Hotaru from their home. Everyone had heard about Setsuna's strange behavior before the meeting, but not in this detail. When she was finished Haruka was met with confused and horrified faces.

"Is Hotaru-chan really safe with you guys then," Makoto asked.

Seeing Haruka's temper start to rise, Minako quickly added, "I think what Mako-chan means is won't Setsuna-san be looking for you guys expecting her to be with you?"

"It would make sense for her to move between households for a while," Ami said. No, her voice and body said it. Inside her mind was screaming in protest. Hotaru needed to be surrounded by strong senshi…Stronger senshi than she was.

"It may not be a bad idea, Ruka," Michiru said. "Setsuna thinks the three of us are together. She also knows how stubborn you and I can be. She would never expect us to hand her off to someone else for protection."

"I can ask my mom about this weekend, but I'm not sure she'd say yes if I just showed up with her tonight," Usagi said smiling. "We'll have all kinds of fun!" She winked at Hotaru.

"What about tonight and school nights when classes start again," Haruka added looking directly at Mamoru.

"Me? Oh, well I suppose I could. She's home-schooled so I can take her to work with me at night. You guys have all my contact numbers so I won't be hard to reach," Mamoru said hoping he had put up a convincing argument.

"Would that be ok with you, hun?" Michiru smiled lovingly at Hotaru.

Hotaru tried to maintain her composure and managed to say yes with a decent smile rather than a jump into the air. She did give Mamoru a look of total relief for a short moment.

Ami was relieved inwardly. Serenity had said not to overpower anyone in an attempt to obtain Hotaru. For now the little girl was safe. She knew though that tonight she would lay a trap for another dear friend against her will. Venus could pull rank on any senshi just as Serenity could. This would give Serenity another set of eyes and a helper in her reclamation of the senshi. Thankfully, the Starlights were not bound to Serenity. Inside Ami wanted to cry at the realization that she may end up fighting Taiki. She made her prayer to Usagi yet again in silence.

"For now its agreed that none of you know where we are," Haruka said scanning the room. "You have not seen or heard from any of us. If you think Setsuna is on to you and you are housing our daughter, find a way to move her fast!" Coming from Haruka this was more of a threatening order than a request.

Everyone nodded. Hotaru went to pack her bag up again. Haruka ordered room service and the meeting turned into a social gathering as was the norm. Between Usagi and Seiya not even the tiniest crumb of food was left in the end. It seemed that with Ami back everyone was doing much better. Michiru and Rei were paying extra special attention to Ami. Something was not right and they both knew it. The problem was that she was shielded quite well.

By the end of the night the Starlights had offered rides home for everyone. Seiya decided he'd rather walk his Odango home and they shrugged it off smiling. Ami pulled Minako aside before they left with Makoto, Yaten and Taiki.

"What'sup, Ami-chan," Minako asked her friend smiling.

"I just wanted to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow. What with school being canceled and all, I thought it might be fun to rent some movies or something. Your choice." Ami hated herself right now. She couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Surely one of them would be able to overcome it. Maybe as the leader Venus would be strong enough to fight it.

"Sure that sounds great. Who knew you'd want to rent a movie instead of read ahead!" Minako laughed out loud.

Overhearing the conversation Rei shot Michiru a look. 'I'm not going home yet, Michiru.' Michiru heard Rei's voice in her mind and was impressed. Rei had proved to be a highly skilled student. She could not wait to see what her prodigy had picked up from Ami.

Seiya and Usagi left shortly after the others. Haruka tried to ignore their hands clasped together. She tried to ignore Mamoru's contentment with the situation. Soon those two would work things out and accept their destiny. Until then she could only do her best by her princess.

"You behave yourself for Mamoru-san, ok, hun," Michiru said as she hugged Hotaru goodbye. 'Something is strange about her tonight as well. She's concealing it too well for what I know of her skill level. Maybe Rei and I can piece it together. If she's already moving with Setsuna it will break Ruka's heart.' Michiru planted a kiss on Hotaru's forehead.

Haruka knelt down to say goodbye and was practically knocked down by the force of Hotaru's hug. 'She's hugging me like we'll never see each other again. Is this what she feels is happening? My poor sweet child, its killing me too, don't you see that?' "You know as soon as its safe we'll all be together again, right?"

"Yes, Haruka-papa," Hotaru lied. She wished it were the truth, but she knew better. "Haruka-papa," Hotaru looked her 'papa' square in her eyes. "I love you."

Haruka seemed stunned and unsure of what to say or do. She certainly had her feelings and emotions like anyone else, but expressing them had never been her strongest skill. She pulled Hotaru closer. Hugging Hotaru tightly she whispered, "I love you too." The next thing Haruka knew, her little girl had taken Mamoru's hand and was leaving. Haruka's arms felt empty and her chest cold with Hotaru no longer there. Once Mamoru and hotaru had left the suite, Haruka stood up and stormed into the bedroom she and Michiru were sharing. She slammed the door behind her not caring that Rei was still their guest.


	20. Chapter 20

I still don't own Sailor Moon and I'm still sad about it.

(Ok, here is where I take a few more liberties and cross even more of the Sailor Moon Universe together. Yes, now I am bringing in tidbits of the manga. I'll leave the notes at the bottom of the chapter. Things just gote VERY interesting for Usagi. ^_^ I hope you enjoy. I'm thankful once more for the reviews, readers, and subscribers.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 20

Michiru looked at Rei sweetly. "She's just upset about Hotaru. They've become closer than she'd like to admit."

"I know. She won't say it, but she's like an open book."

Michiru giggled softly. "That she is, though I try not to let her in that I know it. She prefers to have people believe she is closed off. It protects the people she cares about if an enemy ever wanted to get to her." Michiru's face grew serious. "Tell me what you noticed about our friends tonight. I want to compare notes."

"Well, first of all, Ami-chan was off-the-charts bizarre. Its like she wanted Hotaru-chan as far away from her as possible. She seemed to want us all far away, actually, but mostly Hotaru-chan. She was clouded with so much fear that I didn't know what to make of it. I got the impression that she was afraid of the princess."

"Usagi-chan?"

"No."

"The duel personality sharing Usagi-chan's body from your earlier visions. But I did not sense Serenity at all tonight. It was like she wasn't even here."

"I didn't sense her either. At first I thought perhaps they had joined as one, but…"

"Why would Serenity leave Endymion for Seiya?"

"Exactly."

"Now the question becomes did Usagi-chan overpower our princess, or if Setsuna-san is in fact moving against Serenity as we believe, has she done something to cause this?"

"Did you see the singularity between Usagi-chan and Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. There is also now only one Mercury."

"Strange." Rei brought her finger to her lips in thought. "Why are Mamoru-san and Taiki-kun so distrusting of Ami-chan?"

"I had hoped I was wrong about that, but I felt it too."

"Another funny thing is how Seiya-kun and Mamoru-san seemed as one in their resolve to protect Usagi-chan."

"Mamoru-san and Endymion are one in this as well."

"What I want to know is why would Endymion want to protect Usagi-chan more than Serenity?"

"That is more than just a bit unusual."

"There was something about Hotaru-chan as well."

"I sensed it too."

"She was guarded beyond my ability to see, though she did allow some emotions to get through…I think she did that on purpose."

"She was saying goodbye like she meant it."

"And not as a child who believes it out of fear, no…No, this was Saturn with all of her experience and wisdom. She seemed as though a period of mourning would soon begin."

"I hate to keep secrets like this from Ruka, but for now this would be too much for her to handle."

"I agree. She seems to be taking Hotaru-chans extended absence pretty hard."

"Come on. I'll drive you home. Ruka's in no mental state for it. I don't trust her judgment behind the wheel when she's this upset."

"Thank you. Shouldn't we say goodbye?"

"She wants to be alone right now, trust me. She might even be sleeping."

Haruka lay on the bed. This was one of those rarest of moments when she had actually allowed herself to shed a few tears. She had heard every word of the conversation. She wanted to be angry with Michiru for deciding to keep it a secret, but she understood the intentions and saw the love behind it. 'I'll play ignorant for a while. It will make her feel better. God help me I love her.'

Usagi and Seiya reached the Tsukino home. Since it was well before her curfew, Usagi invited Seiya inside for a snack.

"Usagi? What are you doing home," Ikoku asked in confusion. "Weren't you staying over at Ami-chan's house tonight?"

Usagi went blank for a moment but decided it best not to correct her mother. "Oh, I came to pick up a few things."

"Alright, dear," Ikoku said.

Usagi and Seiya went upstairs in silence to pack a bag. Usagi packed several days worth of clothing, her pearl necklace, her diary, her address book, and some personal items like her toothbrush. She was not sure why, but her instincts told her she would be more than a day or so gone. Something was very wrong, but considering that even Chibi-Chibi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan had been able to shift reality enough to confuse her family, Usagi's mind did not go directly to thoughts of an enemy.

Seiya helped by holding open the bag and following Usagi around. She seemed to only be grabbing important things. A couple of things she grabbed caught his attention. Usagi went to her desk and pulled a box out of her drawer. When she opened the box she pulled out a rather large and obnoxiously pink pen. The only thing Seiya could think when looking at it was how uncomfortable it must be to write with. Usagi then pulled a box from deep under her mattress. Gingerly she opened it and pulled a folded bunch of pink crushed velvet. She unraveled the cloth to reveal a decently sized golden star-shaped object. She opened it and a sweet yet sad tune began to play.

'I used to feel something deep inside when I heard this song,' Usagi thought. 'I wonder why I don't feel that now.'

'This song sounds so familiar,' Seiya thought. 'Where have I heard it before?' He watched Usagi wrap up the music box again and put it inside her purse.

"I think we're ready. I'll need to find a place to stay. I need to call Mamo-chan to see if he can keep Hotaru-chan a few more days since someone has decided to be me for a while."

"Come stay with me." Seiya's voice was low and sent ripples down Usagi's spine. "Please," he said pulling his girlfriend close and breathing into her neck.

"Yes," Usagi breathed heavily. "Yes, Seiya-chan, I'll stay with you." Usagi could feel her blush build up, but for some reason she felt like this would be right.

The two left and Usagi's family did not even seem to notice. It was as if she no longer existed. Even Shingo had no interest in trying to annoy her on her way out. Seiya was just as confused as Usagi.

Once outside, Seiya insisted on carrying Usagi's bag. He slid his arm around her and drew her close as they walked. The lovers did not head straight for the Starlight's apartment. Instead, they took a walk through the park they enjoyed frequenting. The two found a bench facing a lovely lantern-lit garden fountain and decided to take a seat. The mood was not so much romantic as it was reflective. Seiya chose this moment to ask about Hotaru. He just had to know. "Odango, can I ask you something about that young girl, Hotaru? She was terrified back there. You said that Haruka-san and Michiru-san had planned something for her before."

"Hotaru-chan has not had an easy life. She has the heaviest burden of all my friends."

'She does not call them her senshi. She shares Kakyuu-sama's love for her senshi.'

"Hotaru-chan's power frightens Haruka-san and Michiru-san. She has four main abilities. One of those is open to her even when she is not transformed."

"She has a natural power! I thought only the high princess of each system's main kingdom possessed such gifts."

"She is special, Seiya-chan. She was just a shy little girl when we met her. My daugh…" Usagi began to tear up suddenly.

Seiya understood that Usagi leaving Mamoru may have changed the future she knew.

"Chibi-Usa-chan was going to be our daughter…Mine and Mamo-chans…Now that we have our doubts about Setsuna-san I am not certain she will still exist."

"But if you remember her surely she exists somewhere."

Usagi smiled and leaned into Seiya. "I know deep down you're right." Usagi placed her hand on Seiya's knee. "Well, Chibi-Usa-chan had a chance meeting with Hotaru-chan in the park. Hotaru-chan was so surprised that Chibi-Usa wasn't put off by her illness or her healing powers."

"Her illness?"

"Hotaru suffers from a seizure disorder. Her body is also quite weak with anemia as well."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"Its alright. Haruka-san and Michiru-san have helped her to get on medications that help her a great deal. She rarely has seizures anymore and her anemia is controlled through vitamins and her diet. She does still need regular blood tests to make sure that her iron and B-12 levels are decent. She doesn't mind it now so much since she has friends who don't judge her for it."

"Ahh."

"Well, Hotaru-chan's history is not a very happy one. When she was a small child she was fascinated by her father's scientific experiments. He was a well-known scientist. He brought his wife and daughter to see an experiment one day in the lab. I'm not exactly sure what the experiment was. Ami-chan would know better. What I do know is something went terribly wrong."

Seiya's face dropped. "What happened?"

"There was a massive explosion that killed most of Professor Tomoe's staff as well as his wife and daughter."

"She died?"

Usagi nodded. "Professor Tomoe was mortally wounded himself. As he was dying holding onto Hotaru, he was visited by an inter-dimensional being called Pharaoh Ninety. This being offered to save the professor and either his wife or his daughter."

"What an awful choice."

"True, but he chose Hotaru-chan."

"A father's love knows no bounds."

Usagi was surprised by Seiya's statement but it was comforting. "There was a terrible price he had to pay though. He had to allow a part of Pharaoh Ninety to live in his body and give the being called Mistress Nine, the Sovereign of Silence, Hotaru-chan's body."

"And he agreed!"

"He did what he had to to save his little girl's life. Over the years Professor Tomoe was overcome by Pharaoh Ninety and it seemed that the being inside Hotaru-chan was trying to bring out Pharaoh Ninety's cull form. The being within her began calling herself the Messiah of Silence. Professor Tomoe took on a team known as the Deathbusters consisting of the Witches Five who were led by a cruel woman called Kaorinight. She acted as Hotaru-chan's governess. She only allowed her to be looked after by doctors who were a part of Professor Tomoe's team. The Deathbusters were searching for an item that would release the final seal between the dimensions and allow Mistress Nine to open the door and bring Pharaoh Ninety across completely engulfing our world in the Great Silence."

"But Hotaru-chan wasn't at fault."

"Of course, not. The Deathbusters needed to find the three Holy Talismans sealed inside the pure hearts of three humans."

"So they had to kill the people to get these talismans."

"That's what we believed. When the Deathbusters first began their search we met Haruka-san and Michiru-san. They did not seem to respect us much and did not tell us they were Sailor Senshi for quite some time. When they realized that Hotaru-chan not only had Mistress Nine within her but that she was also Sailor Saturn…Well, they believed that Sailor Saturn was a dangerous and evil being as well. Their plan was to kill Hotaru-chan and be rid of them both."

"So what happened, Odango?"

"Well, believe it or not, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san were the talisman carriers. But they did not have to die. Well, not really. They died but by some miracle their pure hearts were restored to them and the talismans released the Holy Grail."

"So you were the one who could use it I assume."

"For a while. I know I am not the true user now, but at the time I was the only one who could. It always left me weak after I was done. In the end Hotaru-chan overcame Mistress Nine, though she had already consumed Chibi-Usa-chan's pure heart and used the Grail to open the door."

"How did she get the Grail?"

Usagi cast down her eyes. "I gave it to her."

"You what!"

"Her father was no longer under Pharaoh Ninety's control and said it was the only way to save Hotaru-chan's life."

Seiya's face returned to normal. He knew his Odango would never sit back and allow an innocent to die, even if they were being controlled by something evil.

"When Saturn took control I could no longer use the Grail to transform into Super Sailor Moon."

"Saturn was the true user?"

"I'm not sure if we'll ever know. Its gone now. I was weak from the fight. Saturn told me she was to go to the core of Pharaoh Ninety and release the ultimate destruction. She thanked me for protecting her, but raised her glaive to me when I insisted on helping. She said she alone had the power to defeat the Silence and that her life would be the price. She simply said goodbye and dove into the core."

"Such a burden for a child."

Usagi nodded with sadness in her eyes. "I cried out desperately trying to transform again. It was only when all of my friends leant me their power that I was able to become Super Sailor Moon again. I dove in after Hotaru-chan. She unleashed a power I had never imagined possible and hope to never see again. Pharaoh Ninety was destroyed along with about ten city blocks. My luck helped me to carry the newly reborn Hotaru back to safety. She would have been lost if I were not there to bring her back."

Seiya's eyes grew wide. 'Taiki was right. Saturn was bound to be born to die for all time. What a sad and lonely existence.'

"Since her poor father was killed in the incident, Haruka-san and Michiru-san adopted Hotaru-chan after that. They seemed to finally understand that while Saturn had this power, she was not likely to use it recklessly."

"So she can heal as well as cause the greatest destruction…What else can she do?"

"She can shield magical attacks, unleash death itself, and she is the master of rebirth."

"All of this in such a small and weak body…What happened to Chibi-Usa?"

"The spirit of Sailor Saturn visited Mamo-chan who was doing his best to tend to Chibi-Usa-chan as she was dying slowly. Saturn returned her pure heart, thanked Chibi-Usa-chan for her kindness, and vanished.

Seiya finally understood this fear. If Setsuna had plans for Saturn to use these powers, the poor girl was going to die. Seiya leaned into Usagi's neck and kissed it tenderly. "You ready to go home, Odango?"

"Home…I think I like that idea." Usagi smiled.

Seiyaa stood and offered a hand to Usagi. She took the hand and allowed Seiya to help her stand. Together they walked all the way to the apartment. Explaining things would be interesting.

Mamoru opened his apartment door. Hotaru ran into Setsuna's arms with tears in her violet eyes. Setsuna swooped the child in her arms.

"Oh my sweet little girl!" Setsuna twirled with Hotaru in a circle.

"Setsuna-mama, I'm so happy to see you!" The smile on Hotaru's face was proof of her sincerity.

"Just remember to call Haruka-san tomorrow morning. She'll flip out if you don't check in with her at least once a day. She thinks you're coming to work with me tonight though, so wait until I come home, ok?" Mamoru smiled and headed for the kitchen to fix his lunch for work.

"So, Haruka-san took your leaving pretty hard I take it?"

"Yes. But I hugged her so tight and told her how much I love her. Setsuna-mama, she told me she loved me too."

"She did take it hard."

"Ladies, I need to get going if I don't want to be late. I'll call when I'm on my way home. I want to stop by the grocery store and pick up some food for us all," Mamoru said.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, Mamo-chan." Hotaru hugged Mamoru closely.

Mamoru left for the night waving to both Hotaru and Setsuna.

Somewhere far away, a beautiful woman surrounded by a warm light looked into the golden orb of her white staff. "The time is drawing near." Her voice rang out like a choir of angels. Her journey would be long and she needed to leave soon. Her temple in the center of the universe was built at the site of the Big Bang occurrence. She herself could not even remember how long ago she had come to be in this place. The Milky Way galaxy was close to the outermost edges of her ever-growing empire.

Smiling a gentle smile, the woman launched from her temple at a speed unfathomable by human standards. Stardust glowed in her wake and spread out to the edges of the universe in all directions. Each particle would become a new star. "Yes, she will be perfect."

(Ok, in the manga, Professor Tomoe did not survive the incident and Haruka and Michiru adopted Hotaru right then and there. There is something else, but I am not too familiar with the character and so I may be WAY off on her...I have not mentioned any names but fans of the manga probably know who I am talking about. ^_- As far as Hotaru's illnesses...I have mentioned to a couple of you that I have both epilepsy and anemia...specifically pernicious anemia which is a vitamin B-12 deficiency. I relate a lot to Hotaru-chan because of this so I may have focussed too much on those aspects of her. Sorry about that. ^_^ At least I know that my coverage of her illness is good. I am about to start the next chapter. We will be seeing the lovely Princess Kakyuu soon. )


	21. Chapter 21

I still own nothing except the plot. =(

(Ok, my updates might start getting slower in coming since I am going to be writing longer ones. At least that is the plan for now. If I feel a chapter is complete then I will make it shorter, but I don't see that happening for at least two more chapters. I am once again pulling some manga references and trying to blend them with the anime. It is proving to be more difficult than I had thought since I have already been using the PGSM stoory arc too. For those of you wondering about Kinmoku and Kakyuu-hime and Galaxia you will get to see them finally at the end here though they are NOT on Earth yet. A favorite character of mine has entered the picture and was the most difficult to integrade into the story as of yet. Mainly because the manga and anime stories were THAT different. I try to maintain the nature of the character though and I am happy with how it all turned out. I also bash dubbs but in reverse. Sorry if you like dubbs but the Sailor Moon dubb destroyed my opinion of them. I know they've gotten slightlyy better and even now that I am learning Japanese I find flaws in subtitles. The flaws in the subtitles are so few and change nothing of the story though. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and subscribes. I can't believe the response to this story. It makes me feel great to see all those emails when I wake up. ^_^ Happy reading as always.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 21

Seiya unlocked the apartment door and found Yaten watching a rerun of Sex and the City that had been poorly dubbed. She was of course lounged out on the couch in female form wearing a soft cotton nightgown that came to her knees. She had a soft fleece blanket thrown loosely over her legs and feet.

Barely looking up Yaten mumbled hello to her brother. Then she saw Usagi. "Wait a minute! What is she doing here?"

"Its complicated and adds another problem to our list," Seiya said. He kissed Usagi softly on her cheek and took her bag to their room. 'Our room,' thought Seiya. To wake up next to her every morning even if just a little while would be more wonderful than anything he could have ever dreamed.

"Yaten-chan, I'm staying here for a little while." Usagi plopped herself down on the couch alongside the Starlight after removing her stole a bit of the blanket for herself to cover her own feet. "Someone has convinced my family that they are me."

"How could they…" Yaten quickly thought and remembered how Usagi had tried to convince them that Chibi Chibi was her sister because her parents had believed it to be true. But to impersonate a princess? It just didn't make any sense. "Well at least I have someone to sip margaritas with while watching my favorite show."

Usagi giggled and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Seiya made his way back to the room and a disappointed look fell on his face. "Oh, Odango, not you too?"

Yaten and Usagi just looked over at Seiya and smiled.

"You could always make yourself useful by fixing up some margaritas," Yaten suggested.

"How do you guys buy alcohol anyway," Usagi asked.

"I told you before, Odango. We have somebody who does our shopping for us." Seiya grinned and gave his girlfriend a wink.

Taiki sat in his room. He had dialed Setsuna's cell phone. 'Come on, pick up.'

"Hello?"

"Setsuna-san, thank heavens."

Taiki-kun, What is it? I was getting some of the details from the meeting from Hotaru-chan."

"So you're there. That's why she was so happy to go with Mamoru-san."

"Yes, Mamoru-san is aware of what happened and he and Endymion-sama are of one mind to protect this world and Usagi-chan."

"Good, so I may speak freely with him."

"Yes."

"Setsuna-san," Taiki said tearing up. "She's got Ami-chan."

"Hotaru-chan said that Ami-chan was not herself and seemed to beg from within for Hotaru to stay away from her."

"She's having Minako-chan over to her house tomorrow."

"I think you should contact Kakyuu-hime and ask her to come as soon as possible."

"I couldn't agree more. One more thing, I overheard Seiya coming home. He has Usagi-chan with him."

"What?"

"Usagi said someone had convinced her family that they are her."

"Serenity-hime is driving Usagi-chan away from her safety nets. I had hoped she'd have no interest in her once she was free."

"It would appear that Usagi-chan still has something Serenity-hime wants after all."

"Keep in touch."

"You too."

"So, Mercury, Venus is coming by tomorrow then?" Serenity looked down at Mercury.

"Yes, your highness," Mercury said keeping her eyes low as she curtsied.

"Good work. With Venus back I should be able to regain access to my sword. Then we will round up my other senshi. If we can break down the barriers between this world and my dear Endymion's Elysion, he will join me in rebuilding it and rule as we should have before."

"May I speak freely, Serenity-hime?"

"I suppose so. You have completed one of the tasks I asked of you." Serenity smiled as though she were granting Mercury an elusive privilege.

"Have you thought about building a new kingdom here with the prince?"

"He would not admit it but I know he wants to see Elysion restored to it's former glory. I see no reason to bother building something here. This world is just an illusion hiding Elysion. Get some rest. Tomorrow we move forward. I wish to draw the senshi to my side. And I know just how to do it." Serenity smiled and laid herself down onto the bed.

Mercury laid a bedroll on the floor and allowed herself to sleep. As she willed sleep to come Ami's nightmares haunted her. Something within Mercury was feeling uneasy as well. She was trying to remember something…Something her mind did not want to see. 'Whenever Serenity-hime is this focused on the prince bad things happen. It was a forbidden love to begin with. Please Sailor Moon, end her cycle of destruction. Well, Mizunu-san, it would appear that we are of one mind.' They could not disobey a direct order from the princess, but they could fight her in other ways. Mercury and Ami prayed as one for Sailor Moon to set them free. 'Sailor Moon would never hurt Serenity-hime so it must be ok to ask this,' Mercury told herself. She had little doubt that it was true, but she feared Serenity's wrath if she ever found out.

Luna curled up in Serenity's arms. She knew this was not Usagi. She and Artemis had not been bound to the princess as the senshi were. She was bound to Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon alone. Artemis was bound to Sailor Venus. This would pose as a problem. For now, Luna would gather information and try to relay it to Usagi whenever possible. For now it seemed that none of the senshi could be confided in. Not if they were going to be under Serenity's control. No, she could only speak directly with Usagi. Maybe if she could sneak away early enough she could find Rei before it was too late. 'I think the girls are wrong to doubt Setsuna-san.' Something terrible had happened and Luna knew deep down that Setsuna was working hard to stop it from getting worse. The outer senshi held many secrets and most of them were better left that way.

The priest was deep in thought. A great rift in the consciousness of his prince had occurred. The two shrine maidens had felt it too. They were outside inspecting the grounds of this forgotten kingdom. He was deep into a meditation at the heart of the main shrine. In his concentration the white-haired man saw a vision. He opened his amber eyes and rose to his feet. He took no time to think. Instead, he rushed outside and saw his dear friend waiting. The Pegasus whinnied and allowed the man to climb onto his back. This was a rare time for the priest. He was leaving Elysion. A dream from beyond his understanding that had been long foretold was going to be fulfilled. It was heading straight for Earth. Once he had found his Maenads and let them know he would be leaving for a while a bright golden flash of light took him across the threshold between Elysion and the modern world. He flew across the night sky to his prince's apartment. It was true he had only been there one time, but he would never forget the way. He only hoped that his strength was great enough to keep him here in physical form. He had only stayed a short while when his Maiden was around.

Hotaru and Setsuna had finished talking about the senshi meeting from earlier when they heard a strange sound on the balcony.

"That sounds like hooves, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru's eyes grew wide.

"I thought I heard them too." Setsuna went to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony and found a boy only a few years older than Hotaru, in appearance anyway. He knocked tenderly on the door looking at Setsuna with hope in his eyes. He had a golden horn protruding from under white locks of hair. He wore clothes from another time. Suddenly it dawned on Setsuna who was standing there before her. "Helios," she managed to whisper.

Once recognized, Helios waved to his mystical companion. As the Pegasus disappeared Setsuna opened the door.

Hotaru's eyes fell to Helios and she could not stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. Setsuna noticed and her heart sunk. Later on she would have to tell Hotaru who Heilos' heart belonged to. Hotaru had just been a baby still when they had helped Helios save Elysion and the Golden Crystal from Nehellania. Helios had not been involved in the second confrontation.

Once Helios was inside he bowed to one knee at Setsuna's feet. "Sailor Pluto, I have a matter that needs Endymion-sama's immediate attention."

"Helios, you should know by now that these formalities are not necessary." Setsuna smiled at him warmly.

'Helios…So that's his name,' Hotaru thought. Without thinking she straightened out her skirt and cast her eyes down.

Helios stood and smiled. He had only just noticed the young girl with the dark eyes and hair. 'Is she blushing?' "Sailor Pluto, is it alright to speak freely with this girl present?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helios. How very rude of me," Setsuna said. "Helios, this is Sailor Saturn."

"Pleased to meet you," Helios nodded to Hotaru.

"You can call me Hotaru if you want." The redness in her cheeks grew even brighter.

Helios felt a connection to Hotaru. He felt love for his beautiful Maiden flowing from her. 'I would wait lifetimes just for one more moment with you, my Maiden.' Helios felt his own cheeks redden as thoughts of Chibi-Usa filled his mind. Helios took in a deep breath and looked at Setsuna with a gleam in his eyes that meant serious business. "Pluto, the Dream of Dreams is coming."

"Dream of Dreams," Hotaru questioned. 'He looks like a dream…The perfect dream prince for any girl. Was he blushing at me just now?'

"Helios I've never heard of such a thing," Setsuna said.

"It is an old story passed on between the clergy of Elysion," Helios stated. Until I felt it move I wasn't even sure if it was real or not."

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Hotaru relaxed somewhat.

"The Dream of Dreams is the oldest known dream. It belongs to an ancient being. No one really knows who this being is or if it is male or female." Helios' eyes glowed.

"What exactly is this dream, Helios? It must be pretty important to make you leave Elysion." Setsuna's eyes were trembling.

"Isn't Elysion the Name of Endymion-sama's kingdom?" Hotaru still had her eyes downcast, though she was sneaking peeks at Helios. Her heart was fluttering and she felt as if it might just burst out of her chest.

"Yes, Hotaru," Helios answered.

'His voice…I could listen to it for hours on end.' Hotaru could no longer resist looking at him.

"The dream is to bestow an ancient and unfathomable power to the one person in the universe born worthy. Apparently this person was born here on Earth." Helios' eyes were fixed on Setsuna still.

"Serenity," Setsuna gasped.

"I'm not certain, though the wielder of the Silver Crystal is a likely candidate." Helios tried to ignore the looks he was getting from Hotaru. She was a beautiful girl, but she was not his Maiden. "How is Usagi-san? I have seen disturbing dreams from both her and Mamoru-san. Nothing is endangering my Maiden is there, Pluto? Please tell me she is safe!" Helios looked as though he may cry.

"I assure you nothing in the timeline is having ill-effects on Small Lady." Setsuna's heart sank when she saw the look on Hotaru's face. 'Its for the best. Small Lady and Helios are destined. I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan.'

"When will Mamoru-san be home?" Helios looked at Setsuna with relief.

"He will return in the morning," Hotaru said. She turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna-mama, I think I'll take my bath and go to bed now." Her voice cracked as she held back her tears. "It was nice meeting you, Priest Heilos. I'm sure Chibi-Usa-chan can't wait to see you again." Hotaru turned and went to the bathroom.

Helios watched her walk away with a heavy heart. He knew of Sailor Saturn. Though he had never met her in person, he knew she lived a lonely and painful existence. The senshi of destruction rarely lived long enough to find love, let alone hold onto it. It seemed she missed his Maiden almost as much as he did. 'I will be with you again one day, my love. I promised I would.'

"Helios, much has happened and you deserve an explanation," Setsuna said. "Why don't I put some tea on and I'll get you up to speed."

Seiya scrambled to clean his room. He didn't want Usagi to see the laundry piled up. Luckily the few times she had seen his room the maid had left just hours before. He could hear Usagi and Yaten laughing. True he had made the margaritas a bit strong, but man they tasted good. He had been sipping his own as he cleaned. He had also lit some of his favorite incense. It was a musky scent that reminded him of home. He began to set candles about the room too. He would give Usagi a candle lit welcome. The incense was musky and smelled like the castle on Kinmoku. The only scent that could drown it out was that of Kakyuu-hime's floral perfume. 'Someday, Odango, I want you to see it. I want you to know my world.'

Seiya's thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at the door. Usagi slid the door open and smiled. "I needed to grab a few things to take my bath. Yaten said I could use her lavender/vanilla bath oil and goat's milk shampoo. I never knew she had a spa quality arsenal in the bathroom."

"She is pretty spoiled." Seiya laughed. "She'll probably want to take you shopping like some kind of personal stylist."

"Is there something wrong with the way that I dress?"

"No, Odango, but Yaten can't go out in public here as herself. She'd be living vicariously through you."

"But Seiya-chan I don't have any…"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you don't go crazy I think we can cover it. Since we came back we've sold even more albums. Its like everyone who hadn't listened to our stuff before suddenly found it and had to get their hands on it. We're putting together the new album. And don't you dare tell the others, but I got a call about a movie deal. They want us to be in some kind of fantasy movie fighting dragons or whatever. We'd have to film in Ireland, England, and then in New Zealand."

"Oh." Usagi cast her eyes down.

"Don't look so sad. I couldn't go without you." Seiya winked at Usagi and flashed her his signature grin.

"You know, one of these days that might not work on me."

"Then I'll just have to save some of my better charms for later." Seiya leaned down and kissed Usagi.

"So Serenity-hime is free and Endymion-sama refuses to be a part of her plans," Helios said with a sigh.

"That would be the general idea."

"Pluto, I'm worried. If the Dream of Dreams is bestowed to the wrong person…Well, it would mean certain disaster on a scale the likes of which we've never seen."

"I know. I need to go and tuck Hotaru-chan into bed. She came out of the bath a moment ago. Will you be alright here?"

"I think so. I should rest up myself. As long as the barrier exists I cannot push myself in a physical body here."

"Then I'll say goodnight." Setsuna turned off the lights and headed for the bedroom. She paused before opening the door. "Helios, I'll make sure she understands how important Chibi-Usa-chan is to you. Hotaru-chan is her best friend. She'll understand."

"Thank you. I was worried I'd have to let her down. I'm not used to interacting with other people in general. I imagine hurting one's feelings would be even harder for me."

Usagi entered the bedroom with her hair down flowing around her pajamas. Something smelled wonderful and there were candles everywhere. Seiya was laying down on the bed wearing black sil boxers that had checkerboard stripes in dark red on them. His hair was down and he smiled up at Usagi as he patted the bed next to him.

Usagi was embarrassed not by the gesture, but by her awkward childish appearance. Maybe Yaten would help her to find some more sophisticated sleepwear.

Seiya did not seem to mind Usagi's crescent moon covered blue pajamas. They only played to her innocence. He tapped the bed next to him once more. Usagi sat down and allowed Seiya to lean into her. Her lips were met with a kiss that left her gasping for air.

Soon Usagi felt Seiya's hand running through her hair and she could not help but return the gesture. Seiya let out a soft moan. "Odango, there is just something about feeling your fingers running through my hair." Seiya slipped a hand under Usagi's nightshirt.

Usagi trembledat the sensations Seiya's wandering hand made her feel. Gently he explored her body. His kisses grew deeper and Usagi parted her lips to allow his tongue to intertwine with her own. He was merely toying with her stomach, tracing the outline of her curves and yet Usagi was melting under his touch. Soon he lowered his kisses to her neck and his hand moved upwards to explore the curve of her breasts. Usagi let out a moan of pleasure. That was the only cue he needed. Seiya gently unbuttoned her nightshirt.

They made passionate love that night. Usagi had been right. Staying with Seiya was the best thing she could think of. When their bodies finally separated, Usagi offered to get them each a glass of water. While she was gone Seiya blew out the candles. The two barely touched the water and fell asleep cradled in each other's arms.

Taiki sat at the desk in his room. He set his laptop computer aside and pulled out a page of stationary. He had to will the letter to Kakyuu-hime immediately when he was done writing it.

Deaarest Kakyuu-hime,

I am afraid that situations here are growing to levels your loyal starlights might now be able to handle. Sailor Pluto has allowed me to see our true past. We have reason to believe that serenity-hime has separated herself from Usagi-chan's body. There has so far been no need for Sailor Moon and I have my own doubts as to if she even exists anymore.

We need your help if we are to protect anything. Serenity-hime has already reclaimed Sailor Mercury and we believe she is moving in on Sailor Venus next. We need your healing abilities in case Sailor Moon truly is gone. Please come and aid us. Maybe you can help the senshi here to escape their fate. Sailor Pluto fears a repeat of the past and I do not have any doubt of it. The majority of the senshi do not know Pluto's plans and have made an outcast of her for her secretiveness. I can only conclude she keeps it a secret so that if they are brought under Serenity-hime's control she will not be able to know her plans and try to stop her.

Your devoted Starlight,

Maker

As Taiki thought of the importance of the letter reaching Kakyuu safely he saw it disappear before his eyes. 'Please get to her fast.'

On Kinmoku, Galaxia was waking up from a well-deserved night's sleep. 'These new senshi are something else. Their energy is off the charts and they have enthusiasm to match. The starlights made good choices.'

Galaxia stretched and yawned greeting the day. When she got out of bed she noticed a letter addressed to the princess. 'I guess I'll be meeting her for breakfast after all.' Nearly every day since her arrival Kakyuu had invited her to dine with her and nearly every day Galaxia had refused. She tried to convince herself that it was better to eat early and train Sailor Stars Blade, Fury, and Tranquility, but in reality she knew the truth. Galaxia was not ready to accept the kindness and forgiveness Kakyuu gave her. 'I killed her. I destroyed her home. I slaughtered her people. I did this in hundreds upon hundreds of solar systems. Why shouldn't I feel guilty accepting her kindness.?'

Galaxia dressed herself in a simple white gown. She had made it a habit to dress as humbly as she possibly could. Of course, her senshi uniform was still the golden gaudy ensemble. She could not change that. She just hated wearing it because of all the memories it came with. Once dressed and finished washing her hair, Galaxia washed herface and brushed her teeth. 'I sure am dragging my feet today.' Galaxia giggled at herself. 'No time like the present.'

Galaxia found the princess already seated in the dining hall. An extra setting had been laid out probably in the hopes that Galaxia would be there.

"Are you going to sit with me or not?" Kakyuu smiled at Galaxia.

Galaxia took the hint and sat down beside Kakyuu. Soon breakfast was presented. The pastries filled with seasonal fruits gave off an intoxicating scent.

"Galaxia, I know why you've been avoiding me."

"Your highness I…"

"Please call me Kakyuu. You are the defender of our galaxy and I am the defender of my solar system."

"But what about…"

"What Chaos did? That was never you. I can accept that, why can't you?"

"I saw what I was doing. I was powerless to stop it. I prayed for death in the hopes that Chaos would go with me."

"And now you can rest easy knowing that you are free again to defend as you once did." Kakyuu smiled kindly at Galaxia. "I'm glad that you've decided to finally keep me company. My new senshi are still too timid to be open and friendly with me. I suppose that will come with time. I grew up with Fighter, Maker, and Healer. They're more like family than anything else to me."

Galaxia smiled. It was a rare thing. 'Kakyuu-hime really has no anger in her heart for me.' "I'm so relieved. I had never hoped for this much understanding. I was just happy to be entrusted to train your senshi. Speaking of your senshi, this letter arrived for you today. It was on my bedside table when I woke up this morning." Galaxia handed Kakyuu the letter. Her eyes watched with anticipation. 'Is the alliance done?'

"Galaxia, this is terrible news." Kakyuu looked as if she may cry.

"What's the matter? Did they say no?" 'No, they wouldn't say no…Not after everything they'd been through together.'

"I'm afraid this is far worse than that."

Galaxia's eyes grew fearful.

"Do you remember the Silver Millenium and Serenity-hime, Galaxia?"

"I only have scrambled fragments."

"I see. They changed even your memories." Kakyuu appeared deep in thought. "I need you to cancel the lessons for today and hear what really happened. After I am done I will be journeying to Earth leaving Kinmoku in the care of you and my new senshi. They need my help there.

'What could this possibly mean?' "Anything to help."

"Thank you. Right now do you know what would really help?"

"What is that?"

Right now I want you to enjoy your food." Kakyuu smiled and set to eating her breakfast.

(Ok, so I am taking quite a few liberties with Helios. It is difficult to combine the manga Helios with the anime Halios. In the manga he does ride on the back of Pegasus and he has been to Mamoru's house. With Galaxia I am trying to portray someone who knows everything they did while not in control of their own body. Psychologically she's probably a nightmare, but she made a big step in the right direction talking with Kakyuu. ^_^ The Sex and the City margarita thing is kind of a tribute to one of my best friends. We used to be roommates and every Wednesday night we'd pull out the blender and mix up some killer margaritas and watch Sex and the City on HBO. It was our girly thing. No guys allowed. I wanted to give Yaten an excuse to become better friends with Usagi and the idea to have them bond the way Jill and I did was too enticing. She does not watch SM and does not read fanfiction so I'll have to tell her I did this. I hope you all enjoyed. Remember, the chapters will not be short for at least the next two so they may take longer to update. Have faith...there will be action coming up soon. Again, thank you all for the support! You keep me inspired!)


	22. Chapter 22

I still do not own Sailor Moon. But I will lay claim to this particular plot.

(Ok, I said they'd be getting longer and now we finally see some action. Its only minor and it took some research on my part. I was unsure of Kakyuu-hime's senshi name and attacks so I had to look them up...For shame I know. But yes, Kakyuu-hime has finally come back into play and I am loving her! Sailor Galaxia shows more of her vulnerable side. I know I'm kind of inventing it since it was not really addressed in the anime. I also decided on a pairing...I hated to leave Mamoru all alone. As much as I prefer Usagi and Seiya as a couple I do like Mamoru-san. He's a nice guy. Please let me know what you think about the pairing I decided on. I'm sure you will. I want to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing and subscribing. As always I hope you enjoy! ^_^ WARNING : There is a potentially offensive comment in this chapter. It does NOT reflect my personal beliefs and I mean NO offense by it. I simply felt it was an appropriate insult for Serenity to deliver to Seiya. You'll know it when you read it. Please know that again it does NOT reflect my personal opinion in ANY way. Also some of our friends may seem a tad OOC...I sound like a broken record and everyone tells me I never made them OOC, but I'm anal retentive about that I suppose.)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 22

Rei was still asleep when she felt the blanket on her bedroll being tugged on. Sluggishly she opened one eye and was startled to see Luna standing in her room with the blanket in her mouth..

"Luna, its not even sunrise yet. I have a lot of chores to do around her."

"Its important, Rei-chan. Its about Usagi-chan."

Rei perked up. She remembered not sensing the princess even with Usagi right in front of her last night. "What happened? Is she ok?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since she left for school yesterday. I did however, run into Serenity-hime."

"What?"

"She made Usagi-chan's family believe she was Usagi and then went to Ami-chan's. I went with her. She's controlling Ami-chan and they are going to go after Minako-chan next."

Rei winced as she took in all of the information.

"Serenity-hime wants to break the barrier that separates this world from Elysion so that she and Endymion-sama can rebuild their former kingdoms."

"I don't like where this is going, Luna. They're supposed to build Crystal Tokyo together, not restore what is best left to the past."

"I know."

"I'll see what I can find in the fire."

Luna turned to leave. She wanted to tell Rei about her intuitions regarding Setsuna, but it seemed like the less Rei knew, the safer Usagi would be. Once she had made her way down the temple steps Luna paused to think. 'Now where can that girl be? It's a stretch since they broke up, but Mamoru-san would never turn her away. Then again she may be staying with Seiya-kun and the others.' Luna's heart fluttered with thoughts of Yaten. Artemis had her heart, but Yaten was…Well, Yaten was YATEN! Mamoru's apartment was closer so that is where Luna decided to check first.

Mamoru had called only twenty minutes or so ago. Setsuna was fixing some breakfast for everyone. Fried eggs and bacon with toast sounded like a simple enough plan. Hotaru was still in bed. The poor thing had cried softly in her sleep most of the night. There was too much going on in her mind and it wasn't going to get any better any time soon. Helios had been awake when Setsuna started breakfast and took a quick shower.

Setsuna was preparing to set the table when Helios walked in. He grabbed up the dishes and set the table so that Setsuna could stay focused on the food. Hotaru eventually woke up and joined them. She had thrown on black skinny jeans and a long black sweater-style shirt that could probably be worn as a dress on it's own. It was quite obvious she was nervous being around Helios.

The lock turned and the door opened revealing Mamoru carrying some groceries and behind him Luna walked in. Hotaru rushed over to shut the door and lock it behind them. Setsuna and Hotaru took the bags from Mamoru and began to put them away.

Helios bowed low to one knee to properly greet his prince. "Endymion-sama, forgive me for leaving my post."

"Please, Helios, you know you don't need to be like that with me. I know you wouldn't leave without good reason." Mamoru offered a hand and helped his friend stand back up. "Well, now I'm guessing we have yet another pressing matter."

"Usagi-chan is missing!" Luna's eyes teared up.

"No, she's not," Setsuna said. "She's staying with Seiya-kun and the others. She knows someone is impersonating her. I have asked Taiki-san to keep us informed and to send for Kakyuu-hime. I felt his letter move so I imagine she will be here as soon as she can."

"I knew the girls were wrong about you, Setsuna-san." Luna jumped up to the back of a chair to rub against Setsuna's hand with a purr.

"Serenity is breaking free." Setsuna looked at Mamoru. "We have to stop her from repeating the past."

"The past?" Luna blinked in confusion as she jumped back down to the floor.

"I'll explain later," Mamoru said. "Hotaru-chan, you may want to call Haruka-san and Michiru-san."

Hotaru nodded and grabbed the phone. She made her way down the hall as she dialed Haruka's cell.

"Hello?" Haruka sounded sleepy.

"Haruka-papa!"

"Hotaru-chan, how are you doing, sweetie?"

"Mamoru and I are getting ready to eat and he says I can sleep in his big comfy bed."

"How well did you two get on last night?"

"It was boring, but he found an old editing room they weren't using and brought me some old movies and a blanket. I fell asleep in the chair for a while. Mamoru woke me up when it was time to come here." Hotaru hated lying to her 'papa' but right now she had no choice. She could hear and even feel the sadness Haruka was trying to hide.

"It will only be for a little while. You get to see everyone…" Haruka's voice cracked a little.

'Everyone but you and Michiru-mama,' Hotaru thought as her own eyes welled up with tears. "I miss you."

This was too much for Haruka. "You be sure to call me again soon. I'll tell Michiru that you called, ok?" It was obvious that Haruka was fighting tears.

"Ok. Bye, Haruka-papa. I love you."

"I love you too." It came out easier for Haruka this time. Haruka sat listening to the dial tone for a minute or two. 'Soon we'll be a family again. I promise you that, Hotaru-chan.'

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Seiya's chest felt warm and his heartbeat was soothing in it's rhythm. Usagi ran her fingers over his chest. It was smooth and hairless. She nuzzled into him further and Seiya stirred. He intertwined his fingers with Usagi's. There was no reason to get out of bed yet. Instead they basked in each other's presence as the sunlight from the window kissed their bodies good morning. They could hear the phone ring in the living room. Since it was picked up they decided to continue snuggling. Their peace was interrupted with a knock at their bedroom door.

"Seiya, Usagi-chan…" It was Yaten. "Its important. Mamoru-san, Luna and Hotaru-chan are on their way over. They're bringing Setsuna-san…Taiki swears its ok. Oh, they said something about bringing someone named Helios as well."

Usagi shot up from the bed. "Helios! They're bringing Helios? What the hell is going on now?"

Seiya had never heard Usagi swear before. He took her cue and got out of bed. He kissed his love before making his way to the shower for the morning.

Usagi had already thrown on some jeans and a baby t-shirt with little pink bunnies on it. She was just finishing putting her hair up in her usual odangos when Seiya came back into the room. Usagi went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she came back to the bedroom she was still mumbling to herself about helios.

"Who is Helios anyway?" Seiya was now dressed in jeans and a tight fitting black shirt with a dark red button-down hanging open overtop it.

"Helios is the keeper of Elysion…Prince Endymion's lost kingdom. He has only left once before that I am aware of and it was not to bring us good news."

"Oh, I see." Seiya really didn't see, not exactly. What he could see was that now his Odango had another burden to carry. 'I will carry you away from it. It may have been a half-joke before, but I mean it now.'

Usagi and Seiya heard the door open and the greetings that began. Together, hand-in-hand, the couple went out to hear what both Setsuna and Helios had to say.

Minako had raided her DVD collection and stopped by the store to buy some snacks and soda. She hoped Ami wouldn't mind the movie selection, but they could always run out and rent something. Minako rarely got to spend time with Ami alone. It was going to be nice to have some down-time with her friend. She was now standing with a wide smile on her face at Ami's apartment door waiting for a response to her knock. The door slowly opened and it appeared dark inside the apartment. Ami looked at her with guilt in her eyes. 'What's with her eyes?' "Hi Ami-chan!"

Ami stepped aside to allow Minako entry. Once she was inside, Ami shut and locked the door. Minako set down her bags and stood upright again. Before her stood Serenity. Minako's body convulsed and pressed her down into a low kneeling bow position. "Serenity-hime," she said casting her eyes down.

"Welcome back, Venus," Serenity said with a vicious smile. "You will help me gather the others and my kingdom will finally join with Endymion's as one. Both of you transform. We have work to do. We're going to gather our friends."

"So Serenity left my body and is taking over my life!" Usagi slumped further into Seiya for comfort.

"And she may receive an unimaginable power," Setsuna added.

"Usako, we need to know if you can still transform." Mamoru looked mournfully at Usagi. 'If she lifts a finger against Serenity…Serenity could kill her on the spot.'

Usagi now knew the gravity of the situation. Serenity was ruled by her emotions just as she herself was, but Serenity took her hurt to a dark place. If she could, she'd have to fight. Usagi stood with pure determination on her face. She lifted the locket from underneath her shirt and called out, "Moon Eternal Make Up!" After a few moments Eternal Sailor Moon stood before the astonished group.

Setsuna, Helios, Luna, and Mamoru's faces sunk in despair. Hotaru's followed with a muffled cry. Taiki stared in amazement. Yaten and Seiya exchanged looks of confusion brought on by the myriad of reactions to Usagi's transformation.

"So that's why she is taking her out into the open," Setsuna said.

There was a tug at Sailor Moon's skirt. "Usagi-san, please avoid battles when you can!" Hotaru was begging with tears in her eyes.

"But if I can still transform that means I still have the Silver Crystal…Doesn't it?" Usagi looked desperately at Setsuna.

"Starlights, you can see her shine," Setsuna said. "When you look at it, what do you see?"

The three siblings looked to Usagi and saw the same blinding light that had surrounded her the day she had saved them all. "She still has the brightest shine in the galaxy," Seiya said with confidence.

Usagi de-transformed and sat once more beside Seiya. "So she wants the crystal, then."

"Yes and no," Mamoru said. "She has a crystal too."

"But I thought…"

"Usagi-chan, Serenity-hime was in your body for so long we believe you are both linked to the crystal. It is as much a part of you as it is a part of her," Setsuna said interrupting Usagi.

"In her past life Serenity-hime only mastered one half of the crystal's potential power." Hotaru smiled at Usagi. "You have mastered the opposing half."

"So for all the healing Usagi-chan can do, Serenity-hime has the power to destroy?" Yaten looked fearful. 'At least Galaxia had to make personal visits to destroy planets.'

"But Odango's healing spanned all across the Galaxy." Seiya tightened his grip around Usagi. "Do you really think Serenity-hime can stretch her power that far as well?"

The small nod from Hotaru confirmed everyone's worst fears.

"We need to get everyone together," Usagi all but shouted. "If we're all together…"

"Then the senshi will turn on you," Setsuna said flatly. "We are all bound to obey Serenity-hime. Our only hope is to keep Hotaru outside of our dimension. If I suspect that Serenity is on to me, or is after me, I too will join Hotaru at the Gates of Time."

"Helios, would you keep Hotaru-chan company? Chibi-Usa-chan can't know what's happening right now." Usagi had begun to cry. "But I know she'd love it if you took care of her best friend."

"Of course," Helios nodded.

"There is an option I have thought of, but there is no telling what the reaction may be," Mamoru said softly.

"I'll be glad to hear it," Taiki said.

"The Shitennu…Can Usako and Hotaru-chan resurrect them? We'd have four more soldiers on our side." Mamoru appeared pained by his idea.

"Mamo-chan, last time they were here they tried to kill you! They kidnapped you and allowed you to be brainwashed…You drew your sword on me because of what they did," Usagi was crying louder now.

Seiya pressed Usagi closer to him. "Mamoru-san, I know you'd never hurt her. Do you think they would really help us protect Odango?"

Mamoru smiled at Seiya. These two really did seem to understand one another, no matter how different they were . "I think if they were not under the spells of Queen Beryl or Queen Metallia they would protect the Earth once more. Since Usako is trying to protect the Earth as well, they would have no reason to cause her harm."

"They have every reason to distrust Serenity-hime since she has already brought ruin to Elysion once before," Helios said. "They would not allow her to do it again."

"But how do we go about bringing them back from the dead?" Usagi threw her hands in the air. "Even if Hotaru-chan had them reborn, they'd just be babies."

"Taiki-san, did you write to Kakyuu-hime as I requested. I thought I felt your letter move, but I need to be sure," Setsuna looked to Taiki with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, the letter left right after I sealed it," Taiki replied.

"Why don't you and your bro…" Setsuna stopped herself realizing Yaten was in a female form. "Your siblings can bring Usagi-chan to meet Kakyuu-hime. You would know better where she might arrive. We can wait here or go back to Mamoru-san's place."

"Stay," Yaten said as she changed into her male form. "You need to stay off everyone's radar. We'll bring Kakyuu-hime back here and figure out how to get these Shitennu guys back. Hotaru should probably not be here though."

"I know." Setsuna waved her talisman and opened the portal. "Helios, please guard Hotaru-chan until I come for you."

"With my life," Helios said stepping through the portal.

Hotaru went around the room hugging everyone goodbye before joining Helios on the other side of the dimensional door. The portal closed and the Starlights left with Usagi for the park.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she was closing the door. "Please be careful. Even if you sense I'm in danger, it could just be a trap."

"I know, Usako." Mamoru nodded.

Seiya poked his head in and looked at Mamoru. There was an instant understanding between them. Mamoru would fight off his instincts if the call for Tuxedo Kamen came. Fighter would handle it. Not that Fighter knew much of how Mamoru fought with the senshi, but Mamoru knew that Seiya could take on more than his slight frame let on. Only if the call became unbearable, would Mamoru answer it.

Galaxia had tears filling her eyes as she stood on the main promenade of the palace on Kinmoku with Kakyuu. Kakyuu had shown her infinite kindness and was leaving her in charge of Kinmoku in her absence. When the announcement had been made the people had rejoiced and cheered for 'Galaxia-hime.' "Kakyuu-hime, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Kakyuu smiled. "Just take good care of my people. I'll be in touch."

"If it proves to be too much…"

"Don't worry. If we need you, we'll definitely call for you. It would be nice having you by our side."

Galaxia smiled in spite of herself. Kakyuu invoked warm feelings in her. 'Is this what having a friend feels like?' "I'll miss you," she blurted out without thinking. Her cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

Kakyuu smiled and clasped Galaxia's hands. "I will miss you as well. When all of this is over, I hope to become better friends. You don't need to wander the Galaxy alone anymore."

Kakyuu's tender gesture caused Galaxia's smile to grow wider. Kakyuu nodded smiling back at Galaxia as she took a few steps back. With a bright flash of pink light, Kakyuu was gone.

'Now what am I to do,' Galaxia thought. "Its training time again," she said to herself. Galaxia walked off to gather the new senshi and resume training. 'I will make you proud, Kakyuu-hime.'

Rei broke her gaze from the fire in awe. 'Was that all real?' Without a second thought Rei reached for her communicator and tuned it to Michiru's frequency.

"Rei?"

"Michiru-sensei, its not Setsuna-san we need to be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Setsuna's helping us. She's protecting us at all costs. You and Haruka-san should understand that better than any of us."

The comment stung a little, but Michiru knew there was no malice behind it, only a simply stated fact about their fighting style.

"Your mirror should work again…Setsuna-san wanted…Oh no…She's here…I have to go. Trust in Setsuna-san, please."

The transmission was cut short.

"Rei-chan? Rei-chan!" Michiru was desperate now.

Haruka heard the yelling and came to her lover's side. "What is it Michiru?"

"Something's happened to Rei-chan!"

"We have to go get her." Haruka went to move for the suite door.

"She told me my mirror should work again. Would you get it for me, Ruka?"

Haruka rushed to grab the mirror from their room. She brought it to Michiru right away.

Michiru felt a surge of energy run through her so strong it left her tingling the moment her fingers came into contact with the holy relic. She gazed into it and both she and Haruka saw what Rei had seen. They saw Serenity destroy the White Moon Kingdom, Elysion, and everything as far as they could sense. They saw Setsuna protecting them all as Saturn sacrificed herself to seal away Serenity. They saw Rei being taken away from the temple by Serenity.

"Oh God Michiru! They know where we are!"

Not another word was spoken as only the essentials were packed. The women checked out of the hotel and left immediately. They decided to head for home. Nobody would suspect them to be there and maybe, just maybe, Setsuna would be there. They feared going to Mamoru's since it may draw attention to Hotaru.

Mamoru and Setsuna were still sitting beside each other on the sofa in the Starlights' apartment. They had run out of average pleasantries to discuss. For all her stress, Setsuna appeared cool and collected…Not to mention beautiful. She could feel the eyes on her. She dared not believe it to be true. She had suppressed these thoughts this long, what would cause her to give in now?

Mamoru could not take his eyes off Setsuna. He had always known they had a lot in common. He felt closer to her than most people. They both knew isolation, yet neither had grown bitter from it. Instead they had each learned what they could from it. Her hair was hanging around the curves of her face. 'Was that a tear,' Mamoru thought. Instinctively he put an arm around her and allowed her to fall into his chest in tears. He wrapped his other arm around her and ran his right hand through her hair in a comforting gesture. "Shh…Shh…"

In the back of Mamoru's mind Endymion smiled. 'I hope you bring her peace. May she bring you the same.'

It was when he felt Endymion's blessing that Mamoru slid one hand under Setsuna's trembling chin and brought her face to his. She looked at him in confusion, but he could see the longing. Mamoru kissed her tenderly on the lips. He pulled away so that Setsuna could decide if it was what she wanted. It was not long before her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was returning his kiss.

In a secluded area of the park, Seiya held Usagi's hand as Taiki and Yaten looked around.

"I could have sworn this was where I was drawn to," Taiki said.

"Well, maybe she had to settle some things before leaving," Usagi said.

"Princess, please come quickly," Yaten prayed aloud.

Seiya's eyes widened as a pink flash erupted before them and Kakyuu emerged. "Kakyuu-hime!"

"Do not bow, my friends," Kakyuu warned. "We do not want to create a scene. Please Just call me Kakyuu while I am here."

"Welcome back," Usagi smiled as she hugged Kakyuu.

When Usagi returned to Seiya's side and their hands met, Kakyuu beamed with happiness and nodded approvingly to Seiya.

"Oh how sweet, you approve of the twit and your gender-confused senshi," an icy voice called out from behind them. "You will help your old ally reclaim her kingdom, won't you, Kakyuu-hime?"

The group turned. Taiki and Yaten stepped in front of Kakyuu and Seiya pulled Usagi behind him. Before them stood Serenity in full regalia. She was flanked by Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Venus. The senshi had tears in their eyes and seemed to be begging Usagi for help.

"Serenity-hime, can't you build a new kingdom of peace with Endymion-sama," Usagi asked. "Why do you threaten my friends. Can't you see you are hurting them?"

Serenity smiled. Her smile sent shivers down Seiya's spine. "No worries about that. Once I break the barrier and join this pathetic illusion with Elysion the people will long for Endymion and I to rule. Anyone who stands in our way will only herald this planet's destruction."

"Serenity-hime, the people of Earth are not yet ready for what you ask," Kakyuu said.

"Then they walk the path of destruction." Serenity's eyes grew colder. "I will ask you this once and only once," Serenity stared at Usagi through Seiya. "Where are the rest of my senshi?"

"I don't know," Usagi lied.

"Mars, help her remember," Serenity ordered.

'Usagi please tell her SOMETHING,' Rei's voice rang in Usagi's mind.

"Mars Flame," Sailor Mars took aim at Usagi's exposed leg, "Sniper!"

Seiya threw Usagi to the ground dodging the attack. Rising Seiya glared at Serenity. "Man did you pick the wrong guy to fuck with. Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Kakyuu Star Power, Make Up!"

The Starlights stood in front of Sailor Kakuyu and Sailor Moon. One swift move of Serenity's wrist and a sword appeared in her hand. Serenity pointed the sword at Sailor Moon calling her out.

Fighter would stand for none of this. "Star Serious Laser!"

The attack was deflected by Serenity through her sword. A nearby wooden bench and garden statue caught the attack instead in a massive explosion. People in the park had begun to panic and run in terror.

"All of you attack at will. Defend your true leader," Serenity ordered.

Venus stood her ground in front of Serenity her chain whip in hand.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The flurry of water knocked down Yaten and Seiya.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Serenity again absorbed the attack with her sword, but something was very different this time. A circle of energy was forming in front of her.

Kakyuu took that moment to yell out, "Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

The whirlwind of flowers created enough of a distraction for the Starlights, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Kakyuu to get away.

When the flowers disappeared, Serenity tucked her sword away into thin air. "So the people of this planet once again choose destruction. Venus, I suggest you find Jupiter. They know we do not have her yet and we can use this to our advantage. They will trust her. Seeing as the outer senshi are traitors to my crown, we will need to use full force to bring them back. I expect her at my side before dinner tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course," Venus said as she bowed low to Serenity. 'Sailor Moon, I know you can save us. Stop Serenity-hime, please!'

The senshi and Serenity calmly walked away from the fire that raged where the bench once stood. As far as Serenity was concerned, the whole world could crumble and burn to the ground. This world was a veil over the true Earth and had to be destroyed anyway.

(I know I'm potentially portraying the senshi to be weak, but I assure you I'm not. I'm merely playing to their official sworn duty. Ok, I did NOT mean to offend with the gender-confused remark. I AM bisexual and I felt that it would be something the bitter Serenity would say to push Seiya's buttons. I know it would push mine. Also I felt it would show how little she cared for anyone other than herself and Endymion. For those of you who are fans of PGSM yes I will be using the attack Serenity began later on. ^_^ I love that attack! The next chapter will be another couple of days. I promised my future step-daughter I'd play with her on that Webkinz thing...She got me the bat for Christmas and I can't for the life of me figure the crazy thing out...I did buy her a school uniform and name her Hotaru though. ^_^ It's also probably going to be a long chapter. Unless I split it somewhere unexpected I think it will be the longest yet. I have a lot of ground I want to cover. The pairing between Mamoru and Setsuna will either end or continue...I had thought about Rei but decided her youth and how she has grown over the time in the show would make her not as compatable with Mamoru. We should see more action. I know my first action scene was brief. I promise for an extended fight either in chapter 23 or 24. We will see some new developements with Hotaru as Saturn awakens even more. Helios will relax more around Hotaru. Don't worry, I have no plans of him betraying Chibi-Usa-chan. I'm not a huge Chibi-Usa fan...Ok, I loathed her until Helios came along. He made her grow up some and become her own person. I will probably update on how Galaxia is handling being in charge of a planet. We'll get to know the new senshi some too. Thank you again for reading and if you have stayed with me through this final rambling...you are truly a braver soul than I.)


	23. Chapter 23

I still own nothing and am a lowly fanfiction writer…Please don't sue me. ^_^

(Ok, I told you this would be longer. I was right. I'm not sure how many words I'm at but I've used up almost twice the number of notebook pages front and back than in any other chapter so it should be a lot. I am growing Hotaru to be complete. She will become one with Hotaru, Saturn, and Hotaru-hime. My hope is that the change is understood given her mission. She is my favorite character and I have always thought that if she were to become FULLY aware of the knowledge she has gained over countless lifetimes (I use the assumption that she has always been born and reborn even before Serenity was brought back in Usagi since someone has to be in charge of death and reincarnation) this is what she would be like. I also answer the question of what Haruka will do when it is confirmed…well almost. I did end the chapter before the final outcome but it would have gone on a lot longer and I wanted to split it so I could post for you all. ^_^ I will warn that there is some non-graphic yuri. I know some of my readers aren't into it but I gave Haruka and Michiru a little time to be affectionate. I absolutely adore them as a couple and I find them to be role-models for the lesbian community. Anywho, here goes with probably my most daring and potentially OOC chapter yet. Happy reading!)

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 23

The Starlights, Usagi, and Kakyuu all managed to find their way back to the apartment without further incident. Somewhere along the way they had managed to de-transform, but everywhere they went people seemed to be in a state of panic. Lines out of hardware and grocery stores were flowing into the crowded streets of Tokyo. Whatever the reason, they decided that getting home first would be their number one priority. At least then they could be sure they were safe.

Mamoru heard the key slip into the lock. He and Setsuna remained seated but at the ready, just in case. When Yaten came in the pair eased and Mamoru placed a hand on Setsuna's. If Usagi noticed she never let on. They all seemed out of breath and Usagi and Seiya bore a few scrapes to their knees and arms like they had fallen down.

Usagi led Kakyuu to her room without a word and loaned her a pair of white Capri pants and a red shirt with pink and white hearts spackled onto it in a random pattern. Now at least Kakyuu could walk around without drawing too much attention to herself.

When Usagi and Kakyuu joined the group in the living room they were just in time to see Mamoru turn on the local news. It seemed that they would be streaming non-stop for something VERY big.

"We have more news regarding the local arisen attack at the first street park in the Jouban district. Eyewitnesses are giving consistent reports of several individuals fighting in, and I quote, "A superhero manner." The fire has been contained but it is still burning. The park will be closed until further notice. One of the persons of interest eluded police but managed to say "I am Serenity-hime. The sooner you accept this, the sooner you will know peace." The anchorwoman paused to find her breath as she was handed a new stack of papers. Her eyes grew wide and fearful in spite of her years of training as a journalist. This just in, we have the latest update on the yet un-named typhoon heading straight for central Japan. The National Weather Association says that it has jumped to a category four storm and is gaining strength despite high pressure that should be causing wind shear to tear it apart. Because this storm is behaving so differently than any other we have seen in the past, we are encouraging all citizens to seek shelter inland wherever possible. We will have a list of shelters up for you as soon as we receive them. The scouting plane that last went in to collect information on the storm went missing just six minutes after confirming the wind speeds. Weather forecasters are fearful that despite the odds, this storm will only increase. We can also confirm that reports spread online of the earthquake to hit the western United States, are in fact true. The quake was massive but like ours, there are no measurements. The earthquake raised several volcanic warnings, specifically in Washington State at Mount Saint Helens and Mount Baker. If you will remember the last eruption of Mount Saint Helens over twenty-five years ago blanketed the prominent city of Seattle in ash for days. These zones are under massive mandatory evacuations but the biggest fear is the super volcano as far east as Yellowstone National Park. As many of you know this particular volcano is estimated to have enough of a destructive force to majorly effect the entire world, though in specific manners scientists are at odds as to what exactly would happen should it erupt. The park has been closed and surrounding areas have been evacuated. Many Americans are seeking shelter in Canada and camps are being made up throughout the northern territories to try and accommodate the number of people. One thing the world has also seen on the rise is faith. With all of the natural disasters, people of all faiths are flocking to churches, temples, and mosques throughout the world. Religious leaders are fearful that cults may rise up in all this and urge you to stick to religious leaders you already know and trust. Again we urge you to take precautions regarding the coming storm by stocking up on canned foods, evacuating beachfront areas, making sure you have battery op…" Mamoru turned off the television.

"Is THIS what was inside of me?" Usagi brought her hands to her face in horror. "My friends protected me because of HER! I have the power to destroy the world like this!?! It stretches beyond even Hotaru's grasp! Why didn't you all just kill me? How could you let me live with such a power?" Her tears were flowing strong. Seiya tried to put his arms around Usagi but she shirked away from his touch. He tried to hide the pain it caused him, but everyone could see it.

"Usako, you're nothing like Serenity!" Mamoru stood up and came close to Usagi. "You never thought to use the crystal like that. You are better and stronger than serenity."

Usagi stood and looked at Mamoru intensely. "Do you really believe that, Mamo-chan?"

"With my entire being," Mamoru replied.

Usagi allowed Mamoru to hug her in a friendly, but tight embrace. Gently Mamoru guided Usagi back onto the sofa and into Seiya's welcoming arms which locked around her tightly.

"Seiya-chan, you're not afraid of me?" Her eyes were pleading with him. They pierced his very soul. It was almost painful to see the way she was looking at him.

"Odango, the woman I know and love would NEVER become the tyrant Serenity is," Seiya said. He kissed her hand tenderly and smiled at the surprise on her face.

"Usagi-chan, I would sooner swear my allegiance to you any day over Serenity-hime," Setsuna said. "You are greater than she has ever been. I am sorry that I am eternally bound to her and her bloodline only." Setsuna lowered her head.

"Knowing what I know now I can't say that I blame her, though," Usagi said. Nobody seemed surprised. They had all gotten used to her sympathizing with anyone she could. "Maybe she would be kinder if I just gave in and helped her rebuild the kingdoms. She grew up without her mother. Her father was busy running a kingdom and then was stricken with dementia at an early age leaving her to run the kingdom alone. The one she loved she was not allowed to be with. When they defied the odds and made a relationship it sparked a war. She watched her love die defending her. Its enough to make anyone bitter and full of pain."

"Usagi-chan," Luna said. "You have suffered many of these things and some worse, yet you still find compassion in your heart for those who would destroy us. That is what sets you apart from Serenity-hime so much."

"That is the person who never gave up on even Galaxia," Taiki added.

"Or Hotaru and Nehellania," Setsuna chimed in.

"Or my Shitennu and myself. You even found it in your heart to forgive the Black Moon Clan and wept for both Saphir and Diamondo even after what he put you through." Mamoru's eyes flashed with a hatred Seiya had never seen in him before.

'Who is this Black Moon Clan and what did Saphir and Diamondo do to Odango,' Seiya thought.

"You also forgave Ail and An," Mamoru said smiling once more.

"I have to say even I don't doubt you anymore," Yaten said with a wink.

"You are more than worthy, and more than capable of defeating Serenity." Kakyuu smiled widely at Usagi.

Usagi smiled back and tried to make herself believe what her friends had said. That's when it dawned on her. "Guys, Mako-chan wasn't with them! That means she's still safe! We have to warn her!"

"It could be a trap," Luna warned. "We could try her on the communicator, but I don't think she should know where we are just yet."

Makoto was sitting across from Motoki enjoying a simple but tasty meal. They had gone to a tiny little restaurant Motoki swore by. It wasn't much to look at and probably could only seat fifteen people or so, but the food was amazing. They had ordered a lover's sample of tempura chicken and vegetables. The dipping sauce was a closely guarded secret, though Makoto thought she could identify most of the spices. Years of cooking experience could give you that talent.

Playfully the couple were feeding each other bites of food. Suddenly a news bulletin caught their attention from the little wall-mounted television. It was about the typhoon. It was only a few minutes later that Makoto heard the familiar sound of her communicator ringing. Thankfully it sounded like a cell phone. "Motoki-kun, I need to take this call. Let me step outside for just a minute."

"Whatever you need, Mako-chan."

Makoto slipped into an empty alleyway next to the restaurant. She saw who's signal it was calling her. "What's going on, Usagi?"

"Mako-chan, Serenity left my body!"

"What!?!"

"She's bent on restoring Elysion and the Moon Kingdom back the way they were. She's controlling Minako-chan, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan. I need you to avoid her at all costs. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll see if Motoki-kun will let me stay with him. His apartment is further inland than mine so the typhoon will make a good excuse."

"Good."

"Are you safe, Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to stay in any one location for too long in case she finds out where I am. I suggest you do the same."

"Ok, I'll keep in touch."

"Once a day, around noon or so, let's say you call me on the communicator. If I stop hearing from you, I'll assume she got you too."

"Sounds like a plan. Usagi-chan, please stay safe. If anyone can stop her its you." Makoto ended the transmission to go rejoin Motoki. 'To protect Usagi-chan I can't know where she is. If I know and I get caught too…"

Hotaru sat quietly at the Gates of Time with Helios opposite her. The question Hotaru was trying to answer was HOW could she bring the Shitennu back. Sure, she could access the Underworld, she knew she had done it before as Sailor Saturn. She had seen it in her recreation of history. But the Shitennu had no bodies to speak of and that posed a huge problem.

Helios studied his quiet companion. She seemed like her mind was consuming her. "Tell me your thoughts," He said breaking her concentration.

"I'm trying to figure out how to raise the Shitennu to help us in the fight."

"Can you really do such a thing?"

"Just as you can pass freely through dreams, I can pass through the realms of the dead. What we bring out must be justified to maintain the balance."

Helios nodded in complete understanding.

"It is just a matter of physical bodies. They have none to be restored to them. They all returned to stones…That's it!" Hotaru jumped up.

Helios watched as the child before him paced around deep in thought.

"Don't you see? If we can obtain their stones, well not theirs specifically since they all evaporated, but new stones to bind them to to aid in the resurrection! Now how to allow the stones to become flesh once more is another issue altogether."

"At least it's a start," Helios said. 'She's good.'

"Helios, can I ask you something?" Hotaru felt Saturn's courage. She was becoming one being within herself. No longer could she feel the separation. It was fading fast.

"Anything."

"If you weren't already in love with Chibi-Usa-chan…"

"You are a beautiful person." Helios blushed a little. "If I were not in love with my wonderful Maiden, I would like to see where we might go."

"Thank you." Hotaru felt a surge of energy through her body. The union was complete. Suddenly her clothing changed to the violet and black gown of the crowned princess of Saturn. Her tiara was that of Sailor Saturn's though the central jewel held a black onyx Saturn symbol encased within the amethyst.

"What just happened?"

"I accepted myself for all that I am. Tomoe Hotaru, Saturn, Hotaru-hime, all are one."

"Why did it happen? And How?"

"I think it happened because I finally accepted it and allowed it to. Tomoe Hotaru would never have had the courage to ask you what I did a few minutes ago, I found the courage deep within the core of Saturn."

"You're just full of surprises." Helios smiled. He really did like this girl. She was a good person to love and protect his Maiden.

The two of them laughed and smiled together as if they had known one-another for years.

"So, Hotaru, when do we tell the others about your idea?"

"Something else is in order first." Hotaru waved her hand and her glaive appeared in all it's glory. It shone brighter than it ever did for Sailor Saturn and in the center of the two blades was what looked like a Pure Heart Crystal encasing her violet Star Seed. With a gentle sway of the weapon of death, a window opened up. "I won't be long, but I must close the window so none cross the threshold unjustly. I am sure you understand."

"Of course," Helios nodded in understanding. Though usually dreams coming to the real world did not cause the problems leaving the door of the dead could pose wide open.

"If the Shitennu are willing, we will find a way to bring them back. Should Setsuna-san come, please ask her to wait for me. I'll need her to relay my message." With those last words, Hotaru leapt through the gateway and it sealed up behind her almost instantly.

Helios stared in amazement. 'How many lifetimes of wisdom are held by Hotaru?' Though her body had not aged one bit, her eyes appeared as an elderly sage who held the greatest wisdom for those who were willing to listen and learn. Helios was reminded of the loneliness of the Guardian of Death. He had never really known loneliness like that. He always had the Maenads to talk to when he felt alone. How many times had those kind friends of his reminded him that he would see his Maiden again one day? 'What kind of dreams does Death have? Perhaps I can give her her greatest dream as a gift. I would imagine it would be a full life with no need to unleash her destructive power. Perhaps she could have children. This dream would have to be a masterpiece.

Helios allowed his thoughts to drift once more to his Maiden. How loyal she had been, never once revealing his secrets and always believing in him. 'Every day brings us closer.' Helios smiled warmly and allowed himself to daydream. Vivid dreaming was the one gift he allowed himself to use selfishly. In his dreams he could always be with his Maiden. Today would be no different. He was in a flower garden and could already smell her sweet scent. The pomegranate shampoo and tea tree oil body wash, with the light dusting of lavender talcum powder always let him know she was near. As she came into view he knew once more that she was perfect, and Helios was in his own personally created Heaven.

"There's nothing to indicate that Setsuna's been here," Haruka said without even trying to hide her frustration.

"Ruka," Michiru asked in a serious tone. Doesn't your cell have a GPS tracker in it?"

"Yeah, I'd better switch out the sim card with the old model. I'm glad we never got around to recycling it yet."

"Do you think the beach house is a likely spot, or would she have retreated to the Gates of Time?"

"She's someplace near Koneko-chan. I just know it. She is keeping as close an eye on her as possible."

"Isn't Usagi-chan staying with the Starlights?"

"I guess we need to look them up. Try calling her on the communicator."

"She needs constant guards."

"We'll still have one hell of a time trying to convince them that we trust Setsuna again."

"I know, Ruka." Michiru slipped her arms around Haruka's waist and kissed the back of her neck.

Haruka's skin tingled with excitement. She loved it when Michiru kissed her neck so tenderly, her warm breath blowing against her skin. "Michiru," Haruka whispered almost moaning.

"Shh…Right now I just want to enjoy you." Michiru raised herself to her toes to nuzzle deeper into Haruka's neck. She mixed her soft kisses with playful nips. As Haruka's breathing grewe heavier Michiru stepped back to remove her lover's jacket.

Haruka turned herself to the beautiful aqua-haired goddess to whom her heart belonged and pressed her lips to her. Michiru returned the kiss but allowed Haruka to take control. When Haruka's tongue slid across her lips Michiru complied and allowed her entry. Their tongues danced to a song yet to be written. As the kisses grew deeper, Haruka guided Michiru to the couch. Haruka moved her kisses down to Michiru's neck and playfully nipped at her ears. When Michiru begged for more with a moan of pleasure and a tug at Haruka's short blond locks, Haruka wasted no time in removing her lover's blouse. Michiru responded by leaning forward and hastily unbuttoning Haruka's shirt. The two eventually were intertwined and making love like a symphony. It was always like that between the two of them. Their lovemaking had always been their own personal song. It was pure and beautiful, just like them.

Hotaru stared into the abyss that was the Well of Souls. This was not her destination, but it was good to check on it. The well was where souls were born. When the well ceases to produce new souls for the universe it is said that the end of all worlds is fast approaching. Seeing that souls were plentiful and more were being born, Hotaru nodded in approval and continued on her way. There were many areas in the Underworld and each had it's basis in one faith or another. Hotaru allowed her heart to guide her. It had always worked for Usagi, it should work for her as well. "Valhalla," she said with confidence. "They are soldiers, after all. Valhalla makes perfect sense."

The mere thought of Valhalla placed Hotaru at the gates. The Valkyries were poised for attack until they recognized the sovereign who reigned over all of the Underworlds.

"Hotaru-hime," the Valkyries said in unison as they knelt in humility to honor Hotaru. Each held her bow in her right hand and sat it upright at her side as they placed their right fist over their hearts.

"I am searching for four warriors," Hotaru said. "In life they were known as the Shitennu. Their names were Jaedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. I believe they are here."

"Of course," one of the women said. "I know of whom you speak. They are indeed here. I shall summon them at once." The Valkyrie took a horn from her belt and blew four distinctly different sounds.

Immediately the souls of the Shitennu appeared before Hotaru. The men clearly had no idea who she was, much less why they had been summoned.

"I have much to explain and no time for arguments," Hotaru said boldly. "I am the keeper and guardian of all the Underworld. I must speak with you. I offer you another shot at life before your due reincarnations. Will you hear me out? The choice is entirely yours, of course."

The men looked to one another in utter confusion. One-by-one, however, they nodded in agreement to listen to what the young woman had to say.

"Good, follow me." Hotaru turned to the Valkyries once more. "Should they decline my offer, I ask that they have safe passage back. Remember their faces well."

The Valkyries all nodded with another saluting bow.

Haruka and Michiru dressed as quickly as possible. They could not believe that they had gotten so caught up in the moment that the danger was closer the longer they stayed in the house. If the princess was in fact another entity residing within Usagi's body, this woman knew them as well as Usagi did. Worst of all, this woman knew where they lived.

Hastily Haruka switched out her cell phone and grabbed her prized rapier. Beautiful as the steel blade was, it was still a deadly weapon in her hands that she could draw if there was no time to transform.

Michiru packed extra clothing for both Haruka and herself as well as a few things for Setsuna and Hotaru. She even pulled some of Hotaru's favorite books from the shelf. She hoped the gesture would make them more welcome with Setsuna.

Haruka and Michiru rounded the corner at great speed. They were long gone from their street when Serenity knocked on their door.

"Motoki-kun, thank you for letting me stay with you for the duration of the typhoon. My apartment is in the evacuation zone," Makoto said leaning into her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't need to stop by your home for anything? I can take you."

"Nah, I wanted to buy some new jeans anyway. I can grab a couple of shirts and things at the store. Its no big deal. Besides, getting back out of the evacuation zone would be a real pain in the ass." Makoto blushed a bit. She had never felt awkward about swearing before. She had told numerous youmas not to "fuck with her" but somehow, swearing in front of Motoki made her feel embarrassed.

Motoki looked over at the brunette beauty and smiled. After over a year of hoping, finally he had won her heart. He wished that he could hold her close forever. He didn't even mind her tomboy ways, or even that she could swear and then pretend she was embarrassed by it. It all added up to his wonderful, beautiful, Makoto, and that was just fine with him.

Together the new couple went into a small discount store where Makoto was able to pick up some essentials including a couple pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, a toothbrush, some panties, an extra bra, and some of her favorite toiletries. Motoki carried half the bags since Makoto insisted on helping. With their free hands clasped, Motoki led Makoto to his apartment. The apartment was only a little smaller than Makoto's. It was a studio like her own. There was a nice futon sofa and two small closets, one of which held Motoki's computer hutch. The kitchen spanned one small wall and had a small bar that jutted out with two stools pushed up to it. The bathroom was more of a closet than anything else. Two windows spanned the wall that the futon sat against. Motoki looked relieved that Makoto did not seem put off by the small size of his apartment. He checked his kitchen to see that they had some canned food and batteries for his tiny old radio. Since supplies were plentiful, he could relax a bit. It was going to be a nice, but stressful few days. At least he would not need to worry about Makoto being alone when the storm hit.

Serenity was fuming when she arrived at the Tsukino family home. That cat had disappeared no doubt to inform the sniveling twit of her plans. Thankfully she did not know about the plans she had for Jupiter. Venus had ordered Artemis to stake out the apartment building where Makoto lived when she had searched high and low for her and even waited for three hours for the girl to come home. No doubt remained in Serenity's mind that even though they did not know of her exact plans for the thunder senshi, they had likely warned her and she would be avoiding her usual haunts.

The anger welled up inside the princess and she could take it no longer. Her mind was consumed by the betrayal of her senshi and the absence of her precious Endymion. It was that man…His prison, who was to blame. Endymion would want to set things right. There was no other reasonable explanation. As her anger and pain grew her eyes flashed with fire and a great explosion ruptured somewhere halfway around the world. The explosion had not happened in that place in a long time, but every time it had tragedy was all that had remained. With her anger released, Serenity slumped onto Usagi's bed and cried. She really was alone in this horrid world. She had to make her senshi love her and she had to get Endymion by her side. She just had to.

In the city of Naples in Italy, it was a beautiful sunny day. The weather was warm but not too hot. The tourists were buying trinkets from the local vendors. The locals were enjoying leisurely lunches at cafes. Then it happened. Black smoke rose from the infamous Mount Vesuvius. The sirens went off and people rushed to their cars. Strangers welcomed strangers into their homes and vehicles as the mass evacuation began. The black cloud disappeared momentarily as the sky filled with fire. The cloud soon blanketed the city and rained down burning hot ash. Everyone who had not already found shelter began to scream in agony as they were slowly scorched alive.

And so, the city that was built atop the ruins of two ancient cities who had met the same fate, was being blanketed with ash and soot.

Hotaru waved her glaive to reveal a door. She motioned for the Shitennu to enter. The men realized that there was not much that the girl could do to them since they were already dead, so they obeyed. Hotaru followed and the door was closed.

They stood in a grand sitting room. Purpled velvet covered chairs and sofas with matching draperies were matched with black onyx tables on a black marble floor.

"Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable. I would offer refreshments but we are in the ruins of my former kingdom and so I have none to offer," Hotaru said as she tucked her glaive into thin air.

Zoicite and Kunzite sat side-by-side and Kunzite's arm wrapped around his love. Jaedite and Nephrite took separate chairs.

"So what exactly are you proposing," Nephrite asked.

"And why were the Valkyries bowing to you," Kunzite asked.

"You look like just a kid," Zoicite added with a cocky grin.

"Am I the only one curious to know who the hell you are," Jaedite asked in complete confusion.

"Me…I have several names. Death, Life, Mistress of the Underworld, Hotaru-hime, Sailor Saturn…Call me what you will, but know that I rule over both the Well of Souls and all the realms of the dead," Hotaru said bluntly as she took her seat on the love seat alone.

The Shitennu's eyes grew wide. This child was not only in control of their fate, but she was a Sailor Senshi. None could forget what their fates were the last time they had dealt with those senshi. Kunzite almost stood to leave right then and there, but Zoicite held fast to his arm.

"I know you have been enemies in the past with the Sailor Senshi of the inner solar system," Hotaru said. "But I also know that deep within you lies your loyalty to Endymion-sama."

"Go on," Kunzite said with intrigue in his voice.

"The Sailor Senshi are facing a fight in which we need strong fighters who are not bound to Serenity-hime. She has broken free of the seal binding her to Sailor Moon. She has assumed a physical form of her own. She is going to wind up destroying the Earth again at the rate she is going if we cannot stop her. As her senshi, if she commands us, we must comply, but you are not bound to her in this manner and can help to prevent her from repeating the past."

"As much pleasure as fighting Serenity would bring us, who is to say we should want to?" Jaaedite looked at Hotaru. His eyes were gleaming with what looked like a forced hatred.

"I said from the beginning it would be your choice," Hotaru said.

"Do we get to maintain our lives should we survive the fight?" This time it was Zoicite.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded.

"How can we know you will keep your word?" Nephrite stared at Hotaru. "You are the keeper of death, if what you claim is in fact true."

"You needn't worry about me," Hotaru said with a forlorn look on her face.

"And why is that?" Kunzite now seemed quite amused.

"When serenity is sealed away, my death will be the final lock. I will be reborn as I always am. I have even already selected the means of my birth and where it will occur. Nevertheless, a baby, a child unaware of being Sailor Saturn or even Hotaru-hime, could not harm you. Should you correct the mistakes of the past where you, through Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia, tried to destroy Earth again, the other Sailor Senshi will forgive youand you may once again stand by Endymion-sama." Hotaru scanned the men's eyes for any sign that they might show interest.

"So you go into this knowing that death will be your fate?" Nephrite was baffled.

"Death and rebirth will cycle always," Hotaru said. "I am merely the keeper of it's knowledge and power. I will always exist, yet I never live through using my less subtle abilities."

"So you are willing to sacrifice yourself to seal away your princess' with the help of her enemies even though you are one of her Sailor Senshi," Kunzite asked with a smile. "What's the catch?"

"You are to protect Sailor Moon at the cost of your lives," Hotaru replied. Her statement was met with sighs and grunts of disapproval. "Serenity was your enemy. Sailor Moon was never your true enemy. Serenity uses the Silver Crystal for selfish purposes and everytime she does so a part of the Earth is destroyed. With each piece so goes a piece of Endymion. Sailor Moon uses the same crystal to heal even the bitterest of enemies. Even Beryl is not dead. She wanders the world in Canada. I believe she is in Ontario working as a high school geometry teacher if I am not mistaken. She has no memory of the evil acts she committed under Metallia's influence. Metallia has been sealed away, for good this time I hope."

"It could be entertaining, love," Zoicite cooed to Kunzite who nodded in agreement.

Nephrite stood and nodded as well.

Jaedite hesitated, but he did not want to be left out. That had always been his weakness. He was the youngest. He was the least trained. He always felt left out. He refused to feel that way now. "I'll go too," he said with firm resolve in his voice, but doubt clouded his eyes.

"Now I must go about how to bring you back into flesh." Hotaru wandered to a dusty bookshelf and pulled out what appeared to be an ancient and large. It was thick and heavy and bound in cracking leather. The script on the cover was not recognized by any of the Shitennu, but the silver-leafed figure of Hotaru wielding the glaive she had held just minutes ago made it clear…It was the Book of the Dead. "I will return soon. This room is sealed off since the rest of the palace…Well, what little is left of it, is dangerous even for the dead. This library is vast and I am sure you noticed the piano in the corner. If any of you play you will have music at least." Hotaru smiled warmly at the men. It appeared to confuse them that she was being so kind. "Pray when I return I have good news. Thank you for giving this your thought and especially for agreeing to help us."

The only one of the Shitennu to give a hint of thanks was Zoicite, who merely smiled back at Hotaru.

Once the glaive returned to her hand, Hotaru opened the gate directly to the Gates of Time. She allowed the view to be wide enough for the Shitennu to see Helios before she closed the door.

"That was," Nephrite said with surprise in his voice.

"I guess this Sailor Senshi is not lying to us," Kunzite pondered aloud.

"We should probably consider renting a hotel room inland," Taiki said.

"Very low-key. No limos. No press," Yaten added.

"That's not going to be easy." Seiya leaned forward on the sofa.

Usagi put her arm around Seiya.

"Even if you went into female forms, Serenity would know," Mamoru said.

"Wait a minute," Usagi said jumping up.

"What is it, Odango?" Seiya looked up at Usagi. 'What could she possibly do to help us wit this?'

"You thought enough to grab the disguise pen when you went by the house, Usagi-chan," Luna said with thrilled happiness and pride.

"You betcha!" Usagi was beaming with pride. Finally she had done something right! "We can use it to disguise each of us and check into a hotel room without any issue."

A knock at the door sent shock waves through the room. "I'll step into another room just in case," Setsuna whispered.

"You can use my room. It's the first door to the right," Yaten said.

Setsuna nodded and smiled in reply. Mamoru followed since if it was in fact who they believed it would be, they would be pissed if they saw him there without Hotaru in tow. Once Setsuna and Mamoru were tucked away, Taiki made his way to the door. As it was opened Haruka and Michiru politely asked if they could come in.

'They're being polite to the Starlights? This is serious,' Usagi thought.

"Koneko-chan, how are you feeling? Haruka came behind the couch never letting her right hand visable since her entry. She placed her left hand on Usagi's shoulder. Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi once more and was shocked at the lack of concern in Haruka's eyes. 'Something must really be wracking her brain not to even react a little.'

"We know it is not Setsuna who is our enemy," Haruka blurted out.

"I have finally been able to see into my mirror after having it blocked," Michiru said quietly.

"Rei sent us a message, but she said someone had come for her and we should trust Setsuna," Haruka said in defeat.

"We know we can trust Setsuna-san," Usagi said happily.

"My concern is can we trust you?" Haruka gave Usagi a look that made her nervous that the woman was so close to her.

"Me!?!" UIsagi was horrified.

"In our vision you and Serenity-hime are not of one mind," Michiru said almost sweetly. "We feel you need constant guarding so that you do not do anything rash."

"But its not like that," Seiya said pulling Usagi away from Haruka across the room.

Haruka pulled the rapier from it's sheath behind her back and held it to Usagi's throat. "Then tell me what it is like to know we have been protecting the one thing we should have destroyed?"

"That is quite enough, Haruka," Setsuna's voice sounded from behind them.

Haruka and Michiru turned their attention to Setsuna. Haruka lowered her rapier in the trust that Rei's fire and Michiru's mirror had been correct. 'Is Mamoru-san holding her hand,' Haruka thought.

"I think we all need a long talk," Mamoru said.

"Where is my daughter," Haruka demanded.

"She is safe and away from all danger," Setsuna said "I must check on her though. She has a very important task and is at the Gates of Time with Helios right now."

"What," both Haruka and Michiru said more out of shock than questioning.

"We needed to keep her in a place where Serenity cannot get to her," Setsuna said.

"Have a seat," Taiki said. "Tea anyone?" Taiki was met with several nods and so he set to work once more to prepare tea for everyone. He was going to run out of his best leaves at this rate. What did it matter now, though…What did anything matter anymore?

(Ok guys…I know I said it would be a few days. I felt like this was a place it could end without compromising the story, even though I wanted to continue. I have already started the next chapter. I was inspired to use Vesuvius because Pompeii is a site I have always wanted to visit and they have discovered there was yet another city buried by a confirmed volcanic eruption. The city of Naples rests above much of these ruins. I live in Florida so I have experience with hurricanes…Face it I live on a target that SCREAMS hit me! The first one I remember clearly was Andrew back in 1992 when I was 12…yeah I'm old, lol. Anyways, I am unsure of how they measure typhoons vs. hurricanes. I know that typhoons form in the Pacific and Indian oceans and spin in the opposite direction as hurricanes. I know that when a powerful storm is coming we hope for a high pressure system to steer it away. Since a typhoon is basically the same thing but with a different title and I think system of measurement I went with what I knew. I'll give the storm a name next chapter. Well, I hope the yuri was not too much for anyone. I thought I made it more about loving than sex. How about Haruka pulling her sword on Usagi? Even I was shocked when I wrote it, but I kept it because I feel that she really would have done it. I don't think she would have followed through with killing Usagi. She loves her too much. I just think she would test Usagi's resolve like that. Haruka does strange things like that. ^_^ As for the Washington state and Yellowstone volcanos...I used to live near Mount Baker in beautiful Mample falls Washington and my friends were there for the erruption of St. Helens. I saw a show recently about the super volcanow under Yellowstone and how they close off certain parts of the park when they feel the ground is too hot, or there is "unusal activity. I thought it was neat and most scientists think if this one blew it could be a global killer like the dinausaur meteor. Some think it would throw us into another ice age and only wipe out most of the population. Others still doubt that it is even an issue. I figured it would be a neat concept to introduce since Serenity obviously has no control. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait. I hope to have the next one up soon but tomorrow I am actually getting out of the house! I have a doctor's appointment but tomorrow night I get to go see Stephen Lynch!!! I'm so excited! If you are NOT easily offended I suggest looking up some of his stuff on youtube. I warn you NOTHING is taboo for this guy. He's like George Carlin with a guitar in a weird way. Religion, kids, gerbils, DnD nerds (go us we have a song!)…none of it is off-limits. Anyways, if I am later with the next chapter you know it was because I had a night out! This is a rare thing for me so I'm happy about it!)


	24. Chapter 24

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 24

I still do not own Sailor Moon and am a penniless fan. Please don't sue me!

(Ok, here things will begin to get more interesting, as if Haruka pulling a sword on Usagi wasn't interesting…Well, I pull into play one of the first things that Mamoru did in the manga AND PGSM…Yeah, they need those stones…Everywhere is closing in preparation for the storm…They need a skilled jewel thief. I'm NOT trying to portray Mamoru in a bad way. I have always said (or at least said a few times) that I will not be Mamoru-bashing in this fic. I really have no problem with the guy but I do think Seiya is WAY better for Usagi. ^_^ No, I wanted to showcase his skills as a thief from his days trying to find his dream princess' Silver Crystal. For those who haven't seen PGSM you have to watch Act 1 just for the look on Minako's face as she fights him making him drop all the jewels in the bag he had worked so hard to get. Priceless I swear! I finally give the typhoon a name and we see some more action! The typhoon is called Kawariyasui which means "Ever Changing." Well, with a jewel heist I would hope there would be some, but no, I'm talking senshi vs. senshi again! The carrier of the Dream of Dreams is getting closer too. The story might not continue much longer…I think I will write a sequel so don't be sad! Plus there is still much to settle here. We are closing in on the final chapters though. Thank you once again for all who read, review, and subscribe. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!)

Haruka and Michiru let off no emotion as they sipped their tea. Slight looks to each other and subtle bits of body language indicated that they were indeed listening to what was being said and making mental notes. Nobody was ever certain what those two were thinking or what to expect out of them. Haruka eventually whispered something into Michiru's ear. Michiru nodded in approval to whatever was suggested.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka began. "You have saved us all numerous times. You have proven yourself a worthy ally. I was right about one thing though…With my first instincts I told you I didn't believe you were our princess. I feel justified now knowing that I still have my intuition, however underdeveloped it is compared to some of the other senshi."

Setsuna began to stand in anger but Mamoru gently held her back. Seiya's eyes were filled with rage. Luna and Taiki appeared to be in a state of shock. Yaten appeared lost by the whole conversation. Kakyuu it seemed was the only one who was slightly intrigued by the prelude to whatever the sky and sea senshi were going to say.

"But…" Haruka twisted her mouth to a grin. "I believe that when Queen Serenity left us as her daughter's guardians, she never expected this. You are more like our former queen than this princess. For all of this and more, I swear what loyalty I can to you, Koneko-chan." Haruka laid her rapier at Usagi's feet as she bowed low. "I will do my best to protect you."

Michiru bowed to Usagi and made a similar oath.

Once everyone was able to stop gaping in shock, Michiru turned to Setsuna. "I will ask you this once and I expect the truth, Sets. Have you seen any alterations in the Timeline? And moreover, have you always known that this would happen?"

"There are no alterations in the Timeline as of yet. If we don't stop Serenity-hime however, all will be lost. I must confess I had known. There are certain things I am not allowed to share with you. Besides, sharing this with you too early would have jeopardized the mission. Speaking of the mission, I still have not been to see Hotaru. Since she is the key she must remain tucked away so that Serenity-hime cannot reach her. The Gates of Time are a perfect place for that since only I can access it. I will not place myself anywhere near Serenity-hime." Setsuna rose and pulled her talisman out of thin air.

"Go then, quickly please," Haruka said, her eyes almost begging to see Hotaru. "I know she would be scared to see me right now since she doesn't know I am aware of the mission. Do this one thing for me…" Haruka looked around the room in embarrassment. "Tell her that her 'papa' loves and misses her very much."

Setsuna nodded as she opened the window and left the room.

Makoto was getting settled in since Motoki's apartment was going to be her home for a few days. They had the television tuned in to the local news station. The weather reports were not getting any better. It had been upgraded again and was pushing 195MPH winds…Sustained with gusts over 200MPH. This was not good. 'At this rate, when the storm hits it will register off the charts,' she thought as she unpacked the last shopping bag.

Usagi was feeling tired. Well, actually, she wasn't sure if that was the right word for it. She just knew that she needed to sleep somehow. Seiya helped her climb into bed and when she had trouble getting to sleep, he grabbed his acoustic guitar and softly played her the song he had written just for her. Once she was asleep, Seiya gently placed down his guitar and swept a few strands of hair away from Usagi's face so he could plant a kiss on her before leaving the room.

When he joined the others, Seiya saw Haruka and Michiru shoot him knowing looks. They too had used song to soothe one another to sleep when needed. It was yet another reminder to Seiya of just how much he and Haruka actually had in common, but he refused to dwell on it right now.

The group had decided to close the high rise shutters and ride out the storm there since EVERY hotel was booked inland. It was still a risk, but they were high enough up to avoid flooding from the storm surge and the building was a newer construction built to a higher code than some of the others nearby. The Three Lights had contacted their personal shopper to pick up some plywood for the two skylights and some canned goods, charcoal for the grill, candles, matches, and lighter fluid. Taiki was helping Mamoru move in what little furniture was on the balcony. The grill would come in handy when the power surely went out.

The typhoon had sped up unexpectedly and was expected to hit in the next thirty to thirty-five hours. Now named Kawariyasui, this monster of a storm was posing a very serious threat.

Back in the bedroom, Usagi was tossing and turning. Voices were invading her dreams. It sounded like cries for help coming from her friends Ami, Minako, and Rei. She even thought she heard Artemis. The things they were saying sounded almost like prayers. Were her friends praying TO her? At one point she could see Serenity sitting calmly while 'she' was serving her food and drink. Her family and Ami and Minako were busy preparing for the coming storm. That's when she realized, she was seeing through Rei's eyes. Rei was showing her what was going on! Nothing of great importance seemed to be going on but Usagi heard Rei's voice clearly in her mind. 'If you feel instantly tired like I know you did before you went to bed, go to sleep immediately. It means I have something to show you. Do not EVER tell me anything about you or where you are, Usagi-chan. If I know she can make me tell her.' I will,' Usagi answered. 'I miss you guys so much. Please stay safe during the storm.' 'We will. I have to go. You might have a slight headache when you wake up. Sorry about that,' Rei said.

Usagi sat straight up in bed and rushed to the living room not caring that she was still in her pajamas. "Guys, Rei is communicating with me!"

"How?" Haruka stood up both in shock and anger. 'This had better not be a trap for Koneko.'

Haruka did not have time to ask anything more because a portal opened up and out stepped Setsuna and Hotaru. Helios could be seen sitting in meditation by the Gates of Time behind them.

"Papa, I cannot stay long because it is too important for me to be as far away from serenity-hime as I can, but know that I love you too," Hotaru said with a smile.

Everyone stared in amazement at the young girl. This was not the Hotaru they remembered. With a wink she backed into the portal and Setsuna closed it behind her.

"What happened to her?" Michiru stared at the spot where the portal had been in disbelief.

"Hotaru became one with her whole self," Setsuna said. "She has the knowledge of all her lives rolled into one. It is what was needed for her to be prepared to carry out this mission."

"So Saturn has fully awakened," Haruka asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Usagi and Serenity-hime have far more fearsome abilities and Saturn knows how to seal Serenity-hime away, in theory anyway," Setsuna said.

"She did a great job the last time," Yaten said under her breath.

"Hey, you try doing any better, Yaten," Kakyuu scolded. "I trust Saturn's in ability to seal Serenity-hime when the time comes…I just…Setsuna-san, is it going to be like last time?"

Setsuna could only give a somber nod.

"NO!" Haruka stood up in a fit of rage. "You will NOT sacrifice MY little girl for this, or anything else!"

"I agree. There has to be another way to seal her without letting Hotaru-chan die," Usagi almost yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Odango," Seiya said almost in a whisper. The sad reality was that he knew deep within himself there was no other way regardless of what Odango and Haruka wanted to believe. A sacrifice had to be made for such a powerful magic. As sad as it was, the senshi of death understood and accepted her fate as she had for every life she had ever lived. She had experienced death as no one else could ever possibly know.

"Haruka," Setsuna said in an authoritative voice. "Calm yourself. Usagi you do the same. Nothing we do can change the process. I ask you to remember what other vital power Saturn wields."

"Life," Mamoru said. "Hotaru can arrange her own rebirth."

"But will she want to be near us? I mean, it took us a long time to show her the love she deserves," Michiru said with sadness on her face.

'Are those tears,' Taiki thought as he looked at Haruka and Michiru. "So what do we do to help her?"

"The same as last time. We have to arrange for a situation where we'd all be together," Setsuna looked at Usagi with an uncertain sadness in her eyes. "I'd have to be tucked away with a window viewing you all and will pull you through when necessary. We will lend our power to Saturn and she will complete the seal, forfeiting her life."

"No," Usagi said. "We will find another way." She slumped down into Seiya in an inconsolable crying fit.

Haruka and Michiru remembered seeing that same look of desperation on Usagi's face when Hotaru as Sailor Saturn had threatened Sailor Moon with her weapon and jumped into the core of Pharaoh Ninety. Usagi would not rest until another way was found.

"I do have some good news," Setsuna said.

"Please do share, we need some of that now," Kakyuu said as she watched Seiya try in vain to calm Usagi down.

"Hotaru has retrieved all four of the Shitennu and they are willing to help as Endymion-sama wills them." Setsuna looked at Mamoru. "There is a problem though. The ritual Hotaru found requires each of their stone types."

"But all the non-essential stores and businesses have been shut until the storm passes," Yaten said.

"You're forgetting something," Mamoru chimed in. "It's a set of skills I had hoped to never use again once the Silver Crystal was revealed…But you are in the company of a rather decently skilled jewel thief."

"Mamo-chan, its too risky," Usagi pleaded. "What if you get caught?"

"I'll be sure to have a series of drop points," Mamoru assured Usagi. Usako, you cannot come along. You'll bring too much attention to us. The last thing we want is Serenity-hime knowing Endymion is gathering his Shitennu."

Everyone nodded, though most looked nervous.

"Setsuna, you should stay behind too. If you get caught the entire mission is in danger of failure," Luna said.

"If we go, we're at risk of becoming enslaved just like the other senshi," Haruka said.

"But perhaps we could be the right bait to keep Serenity-hime away from Mamoru," Michiru added.

"But then we'd wind up fighting gain," Usagi cried out lifting her head from the warmth of Seiya's chest.

"Koneko-chan, if that happens, I expect him to protect you," Haruka said pointing at Seiya, who nodded in agreement.

"We expect no mercy from you if that happens, Starlights," Michiru said.

"My Starlights and I can arrange several meeting points so that when Mamoru has the stones we can scatter with them," Kakyuu said. "If we each take different routes to a meeting spot we should be less likely to get caught. Plus, they'll never know which one of us to follow."

"That's a good idea," Mamoru said.

Usagi shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing. The senshi of love and justice were planning a jewel heist.

Together the group planned out where to meet. The closed park seemed like a good spot. At one end Haruka and Michiru could walk down the nature path and act as bait while on the other side the senshi could meet up.

"One thing," Luna said. "I'm following you two down the road a bit. I have the ability to erase your memories of our plans and location. Michiru, you can still speak into our minds though."

"And I will block your mirror again," Setsuna added. "I'm sorry about that before, but it was needed to bring Rei-chan's abilities to her full abilities. I have blocked her fire now since Serenity-hime could make her use it against us. That is why she is contacting Usagi in her mind, but does not ask her questions. Your teachings stuck well. Nice Job, Michiru." Setsuna smiled at Michiru.

"Its only about six more galaxies," the beautiful woman from the center of the universe said to no one in particular. So far she had received no ill will in any of the galaxies she had passed through. There was a senshi she needed to get in touch with. The senshi of the Milky Way needed to know she was coming. It was more a courtesy than anything. It is not as though Sailor Galaxia could stop her from bestowing her gift. The one true worthy receiver of the Dream of Dreams was ready and it was a gift only she could bestow. Her glow lit up the void of space with a blue comet of stardust. "The time has come for my partner to join me in my work." And on she flew with an even wider smile.

Tuxedo Kamen leapt from rooftop to rooftop. It upset him greatly to be the thief he had hoped was locked away again, especially considering it was Naru's mother's store that had the most lax security of all the convenient locations. At least he wasn't going for diamonds or rare gems. He could now see the building and began to stake out the area.

Cautiously, Tuxedo Kamen climbed down the fire escape and slipped past the street security cameras with ease. Under the cover of darkness, he slipped behind the small jewelry shop. There was a door that would trip the alarm, not a good way to go. There was a window that could be easily broken with his cane. It was small, but he could get through it. The fact that it was small made him a bit happier since it would not be expensive to replace. That small thought gave him some peace for his conscience.

Setsuna paced around the balcony. She was worried about Mamoru. He may have been a jewel thief years ago, but so much time had passed. Under the mandatory emergency curfew, looters could be shot on sight by police, military, and even shop owners. Not that she thought Naru or her family would shoot someone, but you never know.

Setsuna leaned onto the balcony determined to think of something happier. Worrying only made things worse. She smiled as her most recent happy memory came to mind. It was the time she and Mamoru had spent alone in the Starlights apartment. 'If any of them only knew,' she blushed at the memory. As risky as it had been that they would be caught, the two had made love like they had wanted to since they met on the floor behind the couch. It was not that they had wanted to rush into things, they had simply gotten caught up in the moment. Setsuna had no regrets about it. It felt like it had been right somehow.

Finally Tuxedo Kamen had found the last stone he needed. He rushed to the back by the window, but stopped when he heard voices and saw flashlights moving about. He could hear hushed voices talking outside. He knew they were police or worse, military, and they knew it had been a break in. Nobody had been in the front of the store. He heard the radio call for backup and knew he had just minutes and decided to take the risk of the front window. He hated breaking the more expensive front window, but at this point he had no choice.

Tuxedo Kamen went running, cane forward to break the glass, at full speed to the window and shattered it. He took off running as fast as he could. He knew he was being followed. He heard the footsteps behind him on the pavement. He ran to the nearby alley where Healer was waiting three flights up on a fire escape. Tossing one of the stones up at her Tuxedo Kamen kept running. Healer was on the rooftop before the police saw her. 'Good job, Healer,' the masked man thought as he continued running. Next stop was Fighter. He knew he could rely on her, though it was still odd to look at Seiya as a girl. He left the alley and made a sharp right turn behind another apartment building tossing the stone up to Fighter. Fighter too climbed up the fire escape with ease and grace. 'Alright, Taiki then Kakyuu-hime,' Tuxedo Kamen reminded himself. 'If I can ditch the cops I'll be home free. As he crossed the next patch of open road, Tuxedo Kamen raced towards a storefront awning and used it to propel himself onto the rooftop. He heard shots fired this time. Taiki was in position and took the third stone running off to the left. Tuxedo Kamen leaped across several rooftops before using another awning to climb down and cross into a residential area. It was a risk, but it was less likely that the police would shoot at him in such a place. In the backyard of a small abandoned home Kakyuu's hand reached above the wooden fence and the final stone was placed in her hand. She waited for the commotion of the chasers to quiet down and headed to the meeting place in the park. With any luck, Mamoru would be there soon.

Haruka stood staring at a lake with Michiru's hand clasped tightly in her own. It would have been quite romantic if they were not trying to be bait for Serenity-hime and keep her from Tuxedo Kamen and the others. Even though this plan made the most sense, she didn't have to like it. She and Michiru were sitting ducks and they knew it. But it was HER sweet koneko on the line. Sure slapping her across a room and kicking Seiya's ass until she was satisfied that Fighter could handle it had all been necessary. At least, that's what they had truly believed at the time.

A sweet fragrance began to fill the air around them. It was like roses blooming by a mountain stream. It felt familiar. It felt like home. Involuntarily both Haruka and Michiru felt their bodies turn and drop to one knee in a respective bow.

Serenity smiled and hastily told them to rise. Deep within Haruka was seething with hatred. 'I could fight off Galaxia's control and somehow this is different. I will not break my promise, koneko-chan. You will be protected.'

Sailor Kakyuu and the Starlights had all met up at the designated location and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Tuxedo Kamen. It had been almost a half hour since they had arrived and with every minute that passed they grew fearful that he might not make it back.

Out of the shadows they saw a figure. As the shadowy person came into view Fighter's eyes filled with tears. "Odango, how could you," he demanded of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Setsuna-san had to return to the Gates of Time and I thought I might be able to help. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing." Sailor Moon really looked sincere about her reasons. "I know everyone is mad at me…"

She was cut off by a kiss from Fighter. "How could you do something so stupid, Odango? We want you away from danger!"

"I didn't want you getting hurt because of me," she replied. "Not you or anyone." Sailor Moon looked at Healer, Maker and Kakyu.

"How sweet," a familiar voice sounded. "Too bad you let two more of my senshi slip out of your pathetic hands. They are once more loyal to me," Serenity said. "Sailor Moon, I had hoped you would swear your loyalty to me and become one of my senshi, but I see now that you are never going to see things the right way and are a lost cause."

"Serenity-hime, your way is not the right way," Sailor Kakyuu shouted angrily. "Can't you see what your anger is doing to this planet?"

"This planet?" Serenity broke into an eerie laugh for a moment. It was quiet and evil. The only decent thing this planet has ever done for me was to bring my Endymion to life." The "loyal" senshi took attack positions with tears running down their faces. "With every step I take the veil between Earth and Elysion slips just a little bit more. Once it is gone, Endymion and I can have the kingdom we should have shared over a thousand years ago."

"Who would want a kingdom of nothing but death?" Sailor Moon was pleading with Serenity.

Fighter knew that at this moment in time, there would be no negotiating with Serenity. Though, she had been wrong about Galaxia and maybe…Just maybe she was wrong this time too.

"My loyal senshi, remove these traitors from my sight," Serenity said with a sadistic grin.

Each of Usagi's friends were crying. It was obvious that they did not want to do what they were about to.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both attacks were aimed at Sailor Moon. Fighter threw herself in front of her to absorb the brunt of the attacks. 'Was that relief in Uranus' eyes?'

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

This shot took a toll on Fighter. Mars had hit her directly in her left kneecap. Twice now in battle Mars had carefully avoided lethal spots.

"World Shaking!"

The attack knocked Fighter away from Sailor Moon.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Stear Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Kinmoku Royal Flush!"

Each attack was carefully aimed at Serenity. However, with a flick of her wrist Serenity once more held her sword. She held it up and allowed it to absorb each attack. A great circle of energy built up in front of her. Her senshi shifted away from the circle and it's path. Using the sword, Serenity began to draw out a five-pointed star and held the sword horizontally towards the center of the star. "Ouch!" Serenity dropped the sword in pain.

Looking up, everyone was relieved to see Tuxedo Kamen standing high on a tree branch nearby. He did not break into his normal rhetoric but instead merely said,"Try it now Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon no longer had a weapon to speak of since Galaxia had destroyed hers. Instead she simply allowed he love to use the Silver Crystal to encircle everyone in a great white light.

Serenity picked up her sword and motioned to Mercury.

"Bubble Spray!"

No longer could the Starlights, Tuxedo Kamen, Kakyuu, or Sailor Moon see the others. They did hear the sound of them running away though.

When the bubbles and mist dissipated Fighter saw a single rose stuck into the ground where serenity had been standing. 'That's why she was so upset when I distracted Sailor Tin Nyanko to save her. That was why the rose reminded her of him so much.'

There was not much time to think. In horror the group saw tuxedo Kamen fall from the tree as he gasped in pain. Healer and Maker both were able to make it to him in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

Sailor Moon rushed to Tuxedo Kamen's side. Fighter almost objected out of jealousy, but then she remembered how much trust she had for Odango and allowed herself to let go of this issue. What sailor Moon saw when she reached her former lover's side made her cry out in agony. "We have to get him to a doctor right away! He's been shot!" Tears were rushing out of her at a pace none of them had imagined possible.

"Oh good heavens no!" Kakyuu came rushing toward them.

"We can't take him to a doctor," Healer said sharply.

"They'll know he was the jewel thief and he'll never get into medical school," Fighter said.

Fighter's argument convinced Usagi. Perhaps she could heal him with the crystal and some help from the others, but if Mamo-chan could not live out his dream what would be left for him? "I can't take away his dream to be a doctor. H'es worked so hard and overcome too much to allow him to lose that. Let's get him to the apartment and tend to him there."

The masked man had passed out from the pain.

Across town something was happening deep within Setsuna. She had returned to find Usagi gone and that had her worried sick, but she knew something important had just happened. What it was exactly she could not tell, but she knew it was vital to the Timeline and it's continuation along the right path.

At the Gates of Time Helios came out of his meditation.

"You've been at that for hours. I was beginning to think you didn't like my company anymore," Hotaru said with a smile.

"No, I just saw that a beautiful dream has been saved and it left me happy."

Hotaru smiled back at the white-haired boy. 'He will be perfect for Chibi-Usa-chan one day,' she thought.

(So there you have it. I will start the next chapter right away! I hope you enjoyed this one. The reference to Haruka being justified in her saying Usagi was not teh princess dates back to S when she refused to believe it until Usagi retrieved the reborn Hotaru from Pharoah 90. Again, as promised I have a sequel planned out in my head I just can't leave any gaps. It would drive me nuts! ^_^ Again thank you to all who read, review, and subscribe. You keep me inspired!)


	25. Chapter 25

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 25

I still do not own anything by the amazing Naoko-sensei. =( But I love her work so much I had to borrow some of it. ^_^

(I am sorry it took so long to update…My computer got a nasty virus somehow…Don't ask me I never open strange emails and I only went to sites I knew and somehow it still happened.) Anyway, I have to reinstall regular Word and am now using Word Works or whatever it is called. I can't access my other chapters. =( Ok, something happens in this chapter that was heart-wrenching to do. I knew from the beginning that it had to be done but that did not make it any easier to write. I changed the means of it since I felt this was a better way to go. As promised the Shitennu have arrived. There will only be one chapter after this one and an epilogue before I start the sequel. I will warn you the sequel will not be a drama but a focus on love and something else. Kudos to a few readers who made good guesses as to someone who is revealing their identity…well sort of, in this chapter; Jovian Sun, nequam-tenshi, you were right about the bestower of the Dream of Dreams…but who will she give it to??? Also to everyone who's been asking, Galaxia plays a bigger role this chapter and finally leaves Kinmoku. ^_^ She plays a bigger part in chapter 26, but she has some more character development here. The last chapter is already about a quarter written. Please don't hate me for what had to happen in this chapter. I've written unpublished stories with friends where I had to do similar things because they were needed for the story. For everyone who reads, reviews, or subscribes, I thank you all so much! ^_^ You really do make my day.)

Kakyuu and Yaten laid Mamoru down on the out folded sleeper-sofa. Someone was to always be near him. Taiki's scientific specialties were more based in astrophysics and string theory than in biology. The bullet wound was in Mamoru's chest but it was not where the heart was. None of them knew how to safely remove it. The best thing they could think of was to keep him still and calm, allowing him to sleep whoever possible. With the coming storm they knew that may be difficult. They would also need to clean and redress the wound every few hours to keep it from becoming infected until it closed up. How long that took was anybody's guess. No one wanted to be the first to say he was losing a lot of blood, so they remained silent regarding that fact.

Usagi was beside herself in grief and Seiya was refusing to allow her to lift a finger in her current state. 'She really does care deeply for him,' thought Seiya as he cradles the sobbing Usagi in his arms. 'How can one so strong be so delicate? I love her so much, funny girl…My funny girl…My funny Odango.'

Luckily, the personal shopper for the Three Lights had purchased a heavy duty first aid kit that Taiki found while unpacking the grocery bags. Taiki then asked Seiya to help him board up the skylights with the plywood sitting beside the bags. Seiya hesitated, but when Usagi seemed to calm herself a bit and Kakyuu and Yaten agreed to keep an eye on her, Seiya complied.

It seemed that between Healer fully transformed, Kakyuu, and Usagi with the power of the Silver Crystal could do nothing for Mamoru except keep him sleeping comfortably. The wound did not look good at the first or even the second rewrapping. Kakyuu and Healer tried to protect Usagi from their tears but she saw through them. They were as afraid for Mamoru as she was. The only blessing in the matter was that Mamoru was resting peacefully under the spell of the Silver Crystal. Had he been awake he would have most certainly been in pure agony. Still, the Starlights insisted on keeping a bottle of whisky by Mamoru's side at all times. On their first world tour they had heard in Ireland that a good painkiller was whiskey. If Mamoru were to wake up they demanded that he be made to drink some.

Seiya finally convinced Usagi to go to bed. She was exhausted both from the battle with the other senshi and the battle to save Mamoru. She was weak from using the crystal so much. Seiya carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed. Carefully he took her hair out of it's constraints and guided her into her pajamas. He snuggled with her until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Seiya's last thoughts before falling asleep were about how his Odango had not discriminated or shrunk back from the embrace she received while 'he' was Fighter. Odango accepted both Seiya AND Fighter as her love equally. It had been so relieving to know that for certain. Sure she had said she loved Seiya for everything he was including Fighter, but it is another thing to be confronted by it.

Setsuna came through the gates and was met with the sight of Helios trying to teach Hotaru some of the mediocre meditation-based yoga poses and techniques. Poor Hotaru was obviously not getting the hang of things and kept falling down. Helios never laughed at her or lost his patience with her. This was his Maiden's best friend. She was allowed to be exactly who and what she was without argument or complaint.

"So, Setsuna-san, what did you find?" Helios had a hint of desperation in his gentle voice. "Is everything well with my Maiden and her world in the future?"

"Not a single change that affects Small Lady has occurred. Though a few things I can not mention have been altered ever so slightly," Setsuna said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

Hotaru caught on immediately and was not satisfied with Setsuna's answer. "How 'small' are these changes and why are you so upset by them?"

Helios watched without interrupting. Hotaru knew Setsuna better. What he heard in their conversation could help him try to find a way to slow down the breaking down of the barrier between Earth and Elysion.

"The barrier will be broken," Setsuna blurted out. "There is no stopping it now. I am sorry, Helios."

Helios gasped. He had not felt any major movement, but there had been some breeches made. Nightmares were becoming reality in parts of the world. It seemed with each 'natural' disaster the areas affected were filling with holes between the two worlds. He had been to pre-occupied with the movement of the Dream of Dreams as of late. 'That's getting very close now,' he thought.

"Are you sure we can't stop it, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru pleaded.

Setsuna shook her head no. "It is unavoidable now. I have always known Serenity-hime would be the one to break the seal. I have always known the major events that would happen…But this…This I can not tell you."

"Its ok, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said. "I understand." What exactly Hotaru understood was not clear. Something in her eyes revealed she knew more than she was letting on.

"We'd better go and see if the others have found the stones yet," Setsuna said drying her eyes. The time senshi waved her key-staff and opened a window to the living room of the Starlights' apartment. The first thing she saw made her collapse to the ground. Hotaru and Helios rushed to her side and came to the conclusion that she had fainted. It was no wonder as to why once the pair looked up. They saw Mamoru laying unconscious with bloody bandages on his chest.

Helios let out a terrible cry. Hotaru steadied her new friend and assured him that Endymion was alive and well. What she did not say was that Endymion no longer dwelled in the body of Chiba Mamoru. She could feel his soul, and she knew exactly where it was. The keeper of death and rebirth had to keep some secrets just as the time senshi had to keep hers. It was to protect the balance of the world.

Yaten and Kakyuu motioned for the others to come to the dining room once Setsuna regained consciousness, leaving Taiki and Luna to watch over Mamoru.

"Just what the hell happened tonight?" Setsuna was trying to yell in a whispered tone.

"The stones were collected," Yaten said.

"We were confronted by Serenity and Mamoru distracted her long enough for Sailor Moon to try and free the senshi using her crystal," Kakyuu said. "They have Uranus and Neptune now."

"So all we have left are those of us here and Jupiter? With any luck we might have the Shitennu in time?" Helios did not look happy about these circumstances.

Hotaru grabbed the stones and ordered everyone to stay behind. "It might be safer for you to watch from the Gates of Time, Setsuna-mama. We can't let her catch you. Bringing everyone there is a lot safer than allowing the living into the Underworld. If they go there with me, they will die."

"But we all died last time," Kakyuu reminded Hotaru.

"I have found another way. I will be the only one to die when the time comes," Hotaru said.

Yaten started to say something but stopped herself.

Helios looked as though he may cry.

Hotaru brought forth her glaive, and carrying her Book of the Dead and the four stones, she jumped through the window she had opened. When it closed up she was now face-to-face with the Shitennu. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she said with a smile.

"We've been remembering things…" Kunzite paused. "We were once, shall we say friends, with the Sailor Senshi weren't we?"

Hotaru's smile grew wider. "Yes, though you and Zoicite were a couple in that lifetime as well."

"I found comfort in Sailor Mars," Nephrite said quietly. He seemed almost embarrassed.

"I was alone," Jaedite said. "I never had the nerve to go for the one I wanted. She would never have said yes anyway."

'Uranus or Neptune,' thought Hotaru. 'He's right about that. Those two will be together every lifetime as will Kunzite and Zoicite. Hotaru laid each stone out in a circle. With a twirl of her glaive, four crystal coffins rose up behind each stone. "I need each of you to pick up your stone and stand where I laid it."

The Shitennu complied. What did they really have left to lose since they were dead?

Hotaru began to speak in a strange and old language as her senshi uniform replaced her gown. The Shitennu could not understand a word of it, but as she passed over each one she swiped her glaive just inches above their heads. As the glaive passed over them the men became encased in the crystal coffins and the stones began to penetrate into their chest right at the heart. After the initial shock of being in a clear coffin faded, the Shitennu were grateful as Saturn waved her glaive in a great circle around them all and they appeared in the Starlights' dining room. Once the stones had been completely absorbed into the hearts of the Shitennu, Saturn said a few more things in that ancient language, and the coffins disappeared leaving the Shitennu very much alive and confused.

"She really did it," Jaedite exclaimed.

"I must say even regaining those memories I had not expected that I could believe in a Sailor Senshi from this time," Kunzite said. "Hotaru-hime, please accept my apologies on behalf of my men. Knowing what we know now it was wrong of us to doubt you."

Zoicite was drawn to the sorrowful look on Priest Helios' face. "What's wrong," he demanded.

"Mamoru-san…He's been badly injured and we have no means of treating him," was all the priest could bring himself to say before bowing down into more silent prayers for his friend. No matter if he held Endymion-sama within him anymore or not, Helios liked Mamoru and knew how much love was in the man's heart for his Maiden. Anyone who could appreciate his Maiden as a beautiful person with a perfect dreamer's heart deserved his constant prayers.

"What about that crystal," Nephrite demanded. "She can save everybody and everything but she can not heal him?"

"Its not that simple, Kakyuu said.

The Shitennu recognized Kakyuu-hime and knelt to her in respect.

"Please, I don't even ask my friends, the Starlights, to do that here so I don't expect it from you." Kakyuu smiled warmly at the four men.

"We can not take him to a doctor because they'll know he was stealing the stones for your resurrection," Yaten said. "Kakyuu-hime, Usagi, and I have tried everything we can think of…But even combining our efforts we can't seem to help him. The best we can do is keep him asleep so he feels no pain."

"We've been changing his bandages and cleaning the wound to promote healing and prevent any infection," Taiki said.

Setsuna had passed out next to Mamoru with his hand clasped in her own.

"What happened while we were dead," Kunzite asked obviously confused.

"This is all very recent," Hotaru said as she became herself again in the black and purple gown. "Usagi-san and Serenity-hime realized they were not the same person when Usagi-san fell in love with Seiya-kun."

"Who the hell is Seiya?" Nephrite was quickly losing his patience.

"Before we get to another group session," Taiki said. "I think we should check the storm update."

Hotaru, Yaten, and Kakyuu nodded. Luna looked up from the spot she had taken laying by Mamoru and gave an approving nod before snuggling into him again after yawning and stretching out. The Shitennu just looked at each other baffled.

Yaten flipped on the television. Most of the news was revolving around typhoon Kawariyasui, but reports were coming in from all over the world of more disasters. Flooding of the Nile was more than usual and causing many problems. Another earthquake had hit the western United States/Canadian border. There was little if anything left of Anchorage, Alaska and the tremors had been felt through the Canadian province of British Columbia down past Seattle, Washington. This sparked eruptions of both Mount Baker and Mount Saint Helens. Reports were coming in about the Mount Vesuvius eruption and that it had buried Naples, Italy. And to top things off, a chunk of ice four miles approximately in diameter had broken away from Antarctica. Things did not look good for the Earth. Perhaps this was why Mamoru was not looking too good. Just as Usagi still held the power of the Silver Crystal, maybe Mamoru was still linked to the Earth and the Golden Crystal that Helios watched over.

The wind was indeed picking up rapidly outside. Now would be a good time to shut the balcony shutters.

Helios was beginning to notice how thin the veil was getting. 'I have not had to return once and yet I remain in physical form without feeling weak at all.'

"We know one thing's for sure, Seiya said emerging from his room. "That is one pissed off princess." Seiya noticed the four new men standing in his apartment. "Hey, those guys…They the ones you were bringing back from the dead, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yes," Kunzite said. "And we would appreciate it if you didn't talk about us as though we weren't here."

"Who the hell…"

"Seiya that is quite enough," Kakyuu scolded. Turning to the Shitennu she smiled. "My friends can have a habit of speaking before they have all the facts. Fighter, Seiya, these are Endymion-sama's loyal Shitennu. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you treat your fellow senshi."

"Senshi," questioned Zoicite. "I thought all Sailor Senshi had to be women."

"We can change back and forth," Yaten exclaimed. "Its so much fun, but being born a girl I prefer this form much more. Unfortunately we are famous idol singers here as men so when I go outside I have to be a boy." Yaten plopped onto the loveseat with a pout.

"Don't even think about it, Zoicite," Kunzite said blushing. "I love you just the way you are."

Zoicite beamed at the compliment and removed any ideas of obtaining such a power from his mind.

"Yaten and Seiya, go get the oil lamps and lets get a candle lit so we can see when the power goes out." Taiki took in a deep breath. " Its going to be a long night so I'll get out some board games and a couple decks of cards."

"I'll set some tea on so we can enjoy that one more time during the storm," Kakyuu offered.

"Good idea," Taiki said.

Galaxia had just finished another training session. These new senshi were starting to give even her a good workout. Allowing herself to de-transform she slipped into her luxurious bathroom and took a long soap in the tub. She had no place to be that evening so she did not bother with a bathing cap and instead allowed her long multi-toned hair to slip into the water gently before playfully dunking her whole head for a moment. 'How nice it is to not be alone. Those senshi will be great friends for Kakyuu-hime.' The thought that plagued Galaxia was her position in Kakyuu-hime's heart. Were they good friends? Why did it matter to her so much? 'Why do I think of her so often? Is it because she is so kind and friendly toward me even after I killed her? Or is it something more?' Lost in her thoughts, Galaxia finished bathing and toweled off before putting on her simple white gown.

Galaxia wandered into her study to write in the diary Kakyuu-hime had given her. Somehow this little collection of her daily experiences gave her comfort. She was starting to see why people liked her. Set on her desk were several appointments for the next few days. A new museum of art was opening and hoped that Galaxia-hime would cut the ribbon at the opening festivities. Though it sounded trivial, Galaxia thought it could be fun. A children's hospital was having a bake sale and a cake contest. They wanted Galaxia-him to help judge the competition. Again it was trivial, but these were the things she had missed out on her whole life. She had just picked up the next note when she felt something break through her shield. Someone or something foreign had come to the Milky Way. Judging by it's pace and current path, it was heading for Earth. At once, Galaxia summoned the new senshi. She informed them of the intrusion and told them to keep her absence a secret as long as possible. She didn't want a panic to break out on Kinmoku. She needed to find out the intruder's intentions before they reached their destination.

Galaxia gave strict practice drills for the senshi to follow but made sure they would have time for social activities and even encouraged them. The three women smiled and waved goodbye to Galaxia who made sure to shield the planet before taking off for Earth's solar system. 'Please let this intruder have good intentions and a very good reason for being here,' Galaxia prayed.

'She knows I am here and is on her way to find out if I am friend or foe,' the intergalactic beauty thought. 'She truly is a decent guardian for the galaxy where my partner was born. Some of the others didn't even seem to notice my presence, but this one noticed the moment I came through. I'll head her way and Speak with her.' She smiled as she changed directions.

Much to Galaxia's surprise, the being was now headed towards herself. Galaxia readied herself for a fight, but hoped there would be no need.

The storm was fast approaching and though Mamoru was still breathing, the motion of his chest rising and falling had slowed dramatically. He had broken into a cold sweat and his pulse had gone down as well. Now even if they wanted to risk bringing him to a hospital it was too windy to try.

"Isn't there anything we can do," Jaedite asked ready to cry openly.

"You control life and death," Zoicite nearly screamed clasping at Hotaru's dress. "Do something!"

"Don't you think I would have already done something if I could?" Hotaru's eyes scanned the room. Setsuna had awakened several hours ago and was refusing to leave Mamoru's side. Hotaru took in a deep breath. The time had come to tell them about Endymion. "I anticipated a situation where either Usagi-san's or Mamoru-san's bodies might become too weak to sustain the prince and princess."

"And," questioned Nephrite in an irritated manner.

Ignoring his rudeness, Hotaru continued. "Endymion-sama no longer resides in Mamoru-san's body." Hotaru was met with gaping mouths. Setsuna stood for the first time since she fell asleep next to Mamoru. "You sensed it too?" Setsuna was confused and it showed.

"You might say that," Hotaru replied. "Life and death are just cycles, no ends and no beginnings, really." Hotaru approached Setsuna gracefully and slowly. "Endymion-sama is now here." Hotaru placed a hand over Setsuna's belly.

"I'm pregnant," Setsuna whispered.

"What!" It was a chorus from everyone in the room.

"You knew Mamoru-san would be injured," Luna said.

"I knew that one day he might, just as any of us might," Hotaru said nodding. "On the night those two came together," everyone took note of the blush that rose on Setsuna's face, "I ensured that…Well to be blunt, I made sure that she had an egg ready. Once Tuxedo Kamen was injured, I'm sure she felt a shift in the Timeline as the egg became nestled and implanted itself. That's why you went to check the Timeline earlier. You, Setsuna-mama, are the mother of the future King of the future Crystal Tokyo."

The Shitennu found themselves bowing in reverence at the senshi of time…The carrier of their King…They would protect her as they would protect Endymion himself.

"What of Mamoru-chan," Setsuna asked.

"I don't know. I knew in this state if he still had Endymion within him he would surely die. I gave him a better chance to live. I can't say for sure if it will work or not," Hotaru answered.

The wind outside was beginning to howl. Something was banging repeatedly outside. The storm was upon them. The lights flickered several times before going completely out. Amidst the fresh candle light, Usagi emerged from her room. She said nothing, but a warm glow was shining from within her. It lit up the room better than the electric lights ever had. Usagi went straight to the balcony's sliding glass door and without touching it, the door and the shutter opened to her.

"What are you doing," Taiki shouted.

"Usagi-chan, don't," Luna begged.

"What is that crazy girl doing," Kunzite demanded.

"She's completely insane," Zoicite said.

"Odango, please stay inside, for me," Seiya said as he planted a kiss one Usagi's cheek.

Usagi smiled and kissed Seiya softly on his lips. "For everything she can destroy, I can create. We are two sides of the same coin. Don't worry." Usagi's glow became brighter as she stepped onto the balcony. 'The Light of Hope lives in all of our minds now. Please, I need your help now.' A pair of feathered wings grew instantly from the young woman's back.

The Shitennu stared in awe as Usagi flew up into the black stormy sky.

"When did she…I mean how…" Nephrite finally shook his head in disbelief and stopped stuttering.

"Fighter Star Power!" Sailor Star Fighter leapt from the balcony to the rooftop.

"Fighter, no! Please," Kakyuu was crying.

From the rooftop all Fighter could do was watch as Usagi's star seed began to release it's energy creating a deflective shield. She blasted flying debris from hitting Usagi with her leaser as

The field was being formed. The shield spread as far as Fighter could see. She knew this was only the beginning.

The power inside the apartment returned. The news was flying in a frenzy about the miracle that had saved all of Japan from the storm. All of the islands that had been expecting damage were now encased in the dome of white light. The storm crossed overtop of it and was now on it's way to China, but dying down in both strength and size.

Back on the rooftop Fighter had to catch Usagi as she fell after releasing so much energy. Gently she brought her inside and Laid her down on the bed. She tried her best to lay her wings comfortably. She covered up her naked form with a blanket.

Setsuna looked to Hotaru…"It is time we left this dimension. Helios," Setsuna turned her head to the priest. "How thin is the veil?"

"Its almost entirely gone," Helios said lowering his head.

"Guys," Taiki said. When no one seemed to hear him he shouted. "Guys!"

"What is it," Yaten asked.

"He's not breathing," Taiki gestured to Mamoru.

"What," Helios said with tears in his eyes.

"Mamoru-chan? Mamoru, don't you leave me now!" Setsuna rushed to his side and began pumping Mamoru's chest to try and get his heart going again.

Hotaru attempted her Reikki technique over his heart, but nothing was working. When the Shitennu finally pulled Setsuna away from her love, Hotaru closed his eyes and placed a coin over each eye. "There really is a ferryman. You don't have to pay him, but he likes tips." Hotaru's eyes were downcast as she spoke. She dared not breath the actual words…She didn't have to…Chiba Mamoru was dead. "Setsuna-mama, I know you are sorrowful, but know that I will give him a good life his next time around. He will want for nothing and you will meet again, I promise you. Now we must focus on stopping Serenity from killing even more people. We need to bring Helios and ourselves to the Gates of Time. Since Makoto-san is safe we should go and fetch her as well. It will be up to the Shitennu, the Starlights, Kakyuu-hime, and Sailor Moon to stop Serenity long enough for us to collect the senshi and the Shitennu so we can seal her away again." Hotaru waved her glaive over the lifeless body of Chiba Mamoru and he disappeared. As calculated as moving Endymion had been, she had hoped that her premonitions about Mamoru were wrong…The senshi of death could not stop tears from dripping down her face.

Setsuna opened up the window knowing that Hotaru was right. Together in silence, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Helios crossed over to the Gates of Time.

"We place our hope with you," Helios said.

"Protect Sailor Moon. Without her I'm not sure what will happen," Hotaru added.

In Motoki's apartment a portal opened up. Motoki pushed Makoto out of the way and grabbed the closest thing he had to a weapon in his reach…Too bad it was a plastic video game guitar.

Recognizing Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Helios, Makoto gently pushed Motoki aside. "We're beyond return aren't we?"

"Yes," Pluto said with tears in her eyes. "We've already suffered a loss on our side."

"Oh no! Who," Makoto asked.

"Mamoru-san," Hotaru practically whispered.

"Wait…My best friend is dead," Motoki said in shock. "And Mako-chan, you know these people?"

"Yes. These are people we can trust," Makoto told her boyfriend. "Pluto, may I bring Motoki-chan?"

"Of course," Setsuna said without pausing.

"Motoki-chan, please don't think I'm strange," Makoto said. "Just promise me you'll come with me. it's the only way to be sure you'll stay safe."

Motoki nodded. Nothing more could surprise him now.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Motoki watched as his love turned into Sailor Jupiter. "I always knew you were special."

Jupiter smiled and grabbed Motoki's hand as she pulled him through the gate. Pluto took no time in closing the window behind them. Almost immediately Pluto used her talisman to open a one-way window to monitor the Three Lights' apartment. "And now we wait for Serenity-hime to make her move."

"Foolish Girl. Not only have you given me your exact location, but you have brought devastation to the larger coast of China." A twisted smile came to serenity's face. "It is time for me to collect Endymion."

Serenity's senshi bowed low to her. They had seen and felt Usagi's power. They could only hope and pray that she would be up for another fight soon. Something told them Serenity was not going to back down this time.

Nothing could prepare Galaxia for who she saw coming towards her. The vision of pure balance in her sparkling bell-shaped gown. This woman needed no introduction. Galaxia knelt down into as low a bow as she could in reverence to the woman. "For what honor do I receive you herein the Milky way so far from your home?"

"I seek to bestow a gift," the woman said with a smile.

A look of shock came to Galaxia's face. "The Dream of Dreams does exist!" Galaxia took a moment to take in this news. "And the worthy one is here? On the planet Earth!" She had a good idea as to who it was for, and she hoped she was right. In the wrong hands…

"Yes, she is. I must reach her soon. Would you do me the honor of guiding me, Sailor Galaxia?"

"Oh Great Guardian…I would do anything you could ever ask of me.

Guardian Cosmos smiled warmly at Galaxia and the two quickly headed for Earth.

(I am SOOOOOOO sorry I had to kill Mamoru. Once you read the next chapter, or if you have seen PGSM you'll know why. I knew from the beginning I had to, but that did not make me any happier about writing it. The next chapter is almost done and will be followed by an epilogue that will give some detail as to what the sequel will be. I think the sequel will be called "Have a Little Faith." Oh, and I am using some Christian-like imagery in the next chapter. I do NOT mean it to be offensive, but if you watched the subtitled version of Sailor Moon, you know that they do that a lot. I am Wiccan but I was raised a Southern Baptist so I know my stuff I guess. But again I say it is in no way meant to be offensive. I actually think it is quite fitting considering a certain someone's title in the Japanese version. Thank you all so much for reading my story! I love you all! Again kudos for recognizing Guardian Cosmos!)


	26. Chapter 26

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 26

I still don't own Sailor Moon and I bow to the great Naoko-sensei for giving us such a wonderful world. ^_^ I just enjoy borrowing her characters.

(Ok…This is it…I can't believe its coming to an end. I will make a full thank you list for my readers who have all kept me inspired throughout this little adventure in the epilogue. For now I still remain grateful for each and every one of you. I have already begun my work on the epilogue and I hope that it will set the tone for the sequel. As I said the sequel will focus more on love and friendship. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.)

"What exactly are we supposed to do," Jaedite asked.

The news was still in an uproar over the storm now ravaging China. Scientists from all over the world were still trying to figure out exactly what caused the storm to pass over Japan with no logical reason.

Seiya heard Usagi stir in their bedroom and rushed to her side. He remembered how awestruck the Shitennu had been at the sight of her power. He knelt beside Usagi on their bed. Her wings remained in place, but a gown of fine white silk with silver threading and trim was draped over her skin.

Without warning, Usagi sat up so quickly Seiya was almost thrown from the bed. "Seiya-chan, Serenity-hime is coming!" Usagi clasped onto Seiya's hand. She knows where we are now. She knows how to break the veil…Rei-chan said if you must kill them to stop her, that would be better than letting the princess complete her goal. I don't want anyone to die! Seiya, please help me stop them without any more death! I saw too much of it with Galaxia. I can't handle any more of it!" Usagi curled into Seiya's arms crying.

Kakyuu heard her cries and knocked on the bedroom door asking if Usagi was alright. When Usagi emerged a blue glittering mist seemed to fall from her with every step. Not a single face was without shock. Scanning the room she had expected Hotaru, Setsuna, and Helios to be gone, but when she did not see Mamoru her feet faltered beneath her and she nearly fell to the floor. She composed herself enough to stand upright for just a moment as she stared at the blood-stained sofa-bed and felt her heart stop for a moment before she fell to her knees.

"We thought it best not to wake you…"

"Kakyuu, its alright…He's not truly gone…Right Starlights?" Usagi gave the Starlights a tear-filled grin. "He'll be back, I just know it. He always comes back." Usagi could hear her voice cracking under her pain.

Seiya put his arm around Usagi. At once Usagi responded by turning to him and grasping his other hand in her own. "Are you sure you're ok, Odango?"

"Even if he is gone, I know he will be returned to us one way or another," Usagi said with an unexpected wisdom and conviction. It was only seen during certain battles.

Even the Shitennu seemed impressed by Usagi's new found enlightenment.

"I need to speak with Hotaru before Serenity comes looking for me," Usagi said. "Setsuna, open up a window for me!"

The one-way window that Setsuna had been watching Usagi from opened up to her. Usagi stepped through and the gate closed behind her before Seiya could follow.

Seeing the look on Seiya's face Luna decided to comfort him. "She has a plan, Seiya-kun. I'm just sure of it."

"The cat's right," Kunzite said. "I have experience fighting against her. Granted I've never known her to be the one making the plans, but she seems to have changed a lot since we last met."

"I think we should all transform while we wait for her to return…Just in case, you know," Yaten said.

"Hotaru-chan, I need you to find a way to seal Serenity in a different way," Usagi said.

"I did find an alternative…" Hotaru began. "But it would be a bit on the risky side.

Usagi leaned in and whispered something into Hotaru's ear. Hotaru's face lit up with both happiness and confusion. "If you think that is best, I trust you, Usagi-san. If I can't for some reason…I'll have to do it the other way."

"Thank you." Usagi turned to see Makoto and Motoki standing between Setsuna and Helios. "Mako-chan, I'm so happy to see you here."

Makoto smiled. "I just couldn't come without him."

"Usagi!" Motoki's eyes grew wide with shock. "Is that really you?"

Usagi smiled and nodded before she left the void once more to join the Starlights once more.

Fighter fell to her knees in happiness when Usagi returned. She took Usagi by the hand and brought her to their room. "Odango, I know this is poor timing. I know this is going to be a hard battle. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you before we fight."

"I know, Seiya. I love you too." Usagi's shine was growing.

"Odango…What I mean is…I…I didn't have a chance to buy you a ring or anything…but…Odango, Usagi, will you marry me?"

Usagi's eyes lit up with joy. She did not expect to survive this battle, but just knowing that Seiya wanted a future with her reminded her of the strength she had felt from Seiya as she fought Galaxia. "Yes, Seiya-chan, Fighter, I will marry you!"

The couple wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

"It is time to go now…She'll be here in minutes," Usagi said leaving the room never allowing her eyes to leave Fighter's.

"Everyone, to the rooftop," Fighter yelled as she ran for the balcony. "This is it!"

Galaxia and her companion had made it to the ruins of the once prosperous Moon Kingdom and were staring down at the blue planet.

"Galaxia, I need you to make a seal around this planet as strong as you made around the Milky Way. Do not allow anyone through unless they are with me, or I have already come through and given you the go ahead. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Great Guardian Cosmos." Galaxia wasted no time in carrying out the order. She used all the power she could muster and created a barrier that was possibly even stronger than the one around the galaxy. 'If Serenity-hime is going to destroy it again it will not reach out beyond here.' Galaxia remained so she could stay focused on maintaining the barrier.

Cosmos descended rapidly to the Earth. The time was close at hand.

The Starlights, the Shitennu, Sailor Kakyuu, and this new angelic Usagi stood together on the rooftop and waited for the inevitable arrival of Serenity-hime and their captive friends. The air was calm and cool. Fighter didn't like it. This was far too calm for her taste. Serenity was staking out the area and Fighter knew it. Its what Maker would suggest so it was a good way to judge what Mercury, Mars, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune had advised Serenity-hime to do.

The Shitennu had their weapons restored to them. All seemed to favor sword and shield except for Zoicite who was fighting tandem with two short swords.

'I hope he's as fast with those as he is with his mouth,' Fighter thought as she continued to survey the area for any sign of their 'enemies.' She hated thinking of her friends that way, but this was serenity-hime's will and not theirs. Suddenly Fighter felt a small change in the air. A breeze blew across her neck. It took a moment to realize the metal chain binding her throat. Venus was trying to choke her.

Kunzite wasted no time slicing his blade through the chain catching Venus off her guard. 'Where are the others?'

In one blow Jaedite and Healer were knocked back as Uranus emerged from the shadows with her space sword in hand. 'No mercy, Koneko,' Uranus' voice rang in Usagi's head. 'Show us no mercy because we can't show any to you.'

"Kinmoku Royal Flush!" The cards went flying and cut through Uranus' flesh as she tumbled back into Neptune before she could get out her Deep Submerge attack.

Serenity-hime floated across one rooftop to stand face-to-face with Usagi. "This is child's play, wouldn't you agree?" She allowed her sword to materialize and with a twist of the blade it flashed and released Serenity-hime's Harlequins. There were at least four for every senshi and Shitennu. Serenity-hime then floated up into the sky.

Usagi watched in horror as senshi stopped fighting senshi and turned their attention to the menacing Harlequins. The Harlequins were strong. Her friends were taking a beating, and a bad one at that. She did not have much time to survey the scene because of a huge blast sent her flying from the rooftop. Still, Usagi felt no need to transform. She recovered quickly and flew up into the air dodging every attack Serenity threw at her with ease.

Down on the rooftop, the scene was looking grim. The senshi were outnumbered, and it seemed out powered as well. Fighter was too distracted seeing Usagi in danger to put all of her energy into fighting the Harlequins. She wanted to protect Usagi from Serenity. She knew it was futile, but she still wanted to. Her beloved Odango was going to have to face Serenity alone.

As things grew worse the senshi of the solar system each felt a universal prayer. Calling to their guardian planets for assistance something amazing happened. Venus now held a great golden spiked chain whip. Mercury had a magnificent sword made of ice. Mars held two flaming swords. Uranus' Space Sword grew to a glorious two-handed claymore. And Neptune now had a grand trident. The fight was now turning to their side.

Up in the sky above the battle between Usagi and Serenity was just beginning.

"This could all have been avoided," Serenity shouted. "All you had to do was stay with Endymion. I would have remained your prisoner then. At least I could have loved him through your body. Now I shall see my kingdom rise up once more with Endymion by my side!"

"You're wrong, Serenity-hime," Usagi said. "The people of Earth are not ready for that yet!"

"Then they will need to learn to adapt, won't they!" Serenity began gathering energy into a circle in front of her. She drew in her five-pointed star and thrust the attack towards Usagi.

'Good, I'm not too late,' thought the Great Guardian cosmos. With a wave of her hand a grand silver shield was resting on Usagi's left arm and a silvery sword, without bladed edges rested in her right hand…It was a purely deflective sword. Blunted edges meant that the most damage Usagi could do would be to bruise or break a bone.

Serenity's attack was deflected when Usagi raised her shield and flew right back at her. "Clever little brat, but not enough to defeat me."

Serenity rushed at Usagi with her sword. Effortlessly Usagi redirected the attack with her own blade knocking Serenity off balance. Usagi's star seed began to glow. The shine was blinding to everyone on the rooftop.

"No, Usagi-chan!" The cry came from all of Serenity's senshi. "If you use all your power you'll die!"

Upon hearing those words Fighter flew into a complete frenzy. Her laser hit Harlequin after Harlequin as she maintained single blasts across the rooftop. "Odango, don't you die on me!"

"Fighter, believe in me again," Usagi said in a calm voice that still managed to reach Fighter's ears as Usagi deflected yet another blow. 'At this rate maybe she'll tire herself out.'

"I demand that you bring me Endymion. You have him hidden away from me I know it! You were never worthy to stand in his presence! I don't care that it is only a prison body! He belongs with me!" Serenity swung again clashing swords with Usagi.

"Usagi, don't," Sailor Kakyuu screamed.

"Couldn't you feel it in your heart," Usagi asked Serenity.

"Feel what?" Serenity's sword clashed with Usagi's again.

"Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan died earlier today."

"NO! You're lying!" Serenity was now swinging her sword as wildly as Fighter was blasting the Harlequins. She was not even looking at where she was swinging.

The Harlequins disappeared as Serenity lost all control of her emotions. Anger, sorrow, love, loss, pain, and hatred filled her. Her crystal now began to glow too.

A window opened up and the senshi jumped through knowing it was time to seal Serenity. Sailor Kakyuu and the Shitennu all had to drag Fighter through with them, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Believe in Koneko-chan, ok," Uranus said as she actually tried to comfort Fighter.

The portal closed behind them except for the tiniest opening where Saturn stood ready with her glaive absorbing the powers of everyone around her.

It was now a battle of the power of each of their Silver Crystals. Below them buildings tumbled to the ground as Serenity's destructive power flowed from her uncontrollably. Panic-stricken people ran about in the streets, though some stopped to watch the floating woman who was battling an angel in the Tokyo sky in awe.

Usagi's white light shown brightly as did Serenity's tainted light with it's pink tones. Usagi knew she could win now. She had seen the change in her own power once her light changed from pink to white.

Serenity put all of her power into the crystal, but she could not push through Usagi's barrier of white light. 'Then I'll continue to break the veil.' "Endymion! This is for you my love! Earth and Elysion will be one again!" It was a loud sorrowful cry from Serenity as the world around them began to tear itself apart.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Her family. Her friends. Her classmates. Luna and Artemis. They were all down there. "Please stop it! Please stop, Serenity!"

As Usagi pleaded and begged, the senshi were still preparing the seal. Uranus had tears welled up since she knew what the seal would do to her little girl…But she knew none of them would live if Serenity took control over this world. Saturn smiled over at Setsuna and then to Helios, and at that very moment a great silver light flashed over Usagi.

"The Dream of Dreams is here," Helios called out.

As the light faded from Usagi's form she remained the angel, but her hair had turned a silvery white. "You will not destroy this world! Not ever again!" Usagi began to use her new found strength to manipulate Serenity's destruction. Usagi was freezing the planet into a dormant state. She would not allow anyone to die.

Serenity continued to try and overpower Usagi, but she was having no luck. "Why must you defy me? I am your true ruler!"

"Because you are corrupted by your greed. I know about your pain. Let me help you, please. Please, Serenity-hime!"

"What could you know of pain? You had friends growing up! You had a family that was around for you! You had the freedom to love who you pleased!" Serenity changed tactics and began to focus her crystal's energy and traced out her five-pointed star. 'Maybe while she's distracted I can overpower her.'

Serenity unleashed the attack. Usagi was too quick for her and deflected the attack with her shield. The full blast hit Serenity and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Now," Hotaru yelled out. "Give me everything you can now!"

Everyone complied as Saturn began the ritual to seal Serenity exactly as Usagi had asked her to.

Much to Usagi's horror, Serenity disappeared into a cloud of pink mist that quickly dissipated.

As the mist faded Hotaru collapsed in the void. Uranus rushed over and caught the dying child. Hotaru was too weak to speak, but she leaned her head into Haruka's chest. Neptune came over to clasp hands with Hotaru.

Not one person noticed the tears that escaped the youngest Shitennu's eyes. Jaedite hadn't told her even in this life. How many would he have to live to finally tell her. 'I love you.'

'I never wanted to kill her,' Usagi thought as she began to cry.

"You didn't kill her," a sweet voice called from high above her.

Usagi looked up and saw the most beautiful woman she could have ever imagined. Her bell-shaped gown glittered around her.

"I have been waiting for you since the Universe was born," Guardian Cosmos said smiling at Usagi. "You are the greatest Sailor Senshi ever to be born."

"But I couldn't stop her…The whole Earth…All those people…"

"Everyone is just sleeping thanks to you. You knew it was going to happen one day. If you hadn't frozen it, Serenity-hime would have destroyed it and the future you know would never come to be." Cosmos smiled at Usagi. "You are Sailor Moon no more."

"Then what am I?"

"You are my partner. I am the Guardian Cosmos. You are now Sailor Cosmos."

Usagi felt a new Sailor Fuku hug her body. It was white and gold. A staff with a great white crystal ball atop it appeared in her hand. "I don't understand. Why me?"

Cosmos laughed gently. "What is there to understand? You have been given the Dream of Dreams. Your heart is too pure, too beautiful to be anything less than my angel of healing."

"Will I have to leave my friends?"

"No. Your friends are where you draw your strength from. You will only need to leave them behind to heal people and places that they cannot. You now transcend all space and time. I'm sure you understand the responsibility in that."

Usagi did understand. She couldn't believe it herself, but she did actually understand this. She was able to accept true responsibility. "But what happened to Serenity-hime? She's been such a big part of me all these years. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't lose her," Galaxia said as she descended to their level. Tears were filling her eyes. 'She said those words about me too. She said she didn't want to lose me even after everything I had done.'

"Serenity's soul has been sealed and is waiting for her time to come. With the veil between Earth and Elysion shattered, it will take a lot of work to create Crystal Tokyo," Cosmos said with a wink.

"Who will become Sailor Moon?" Usagi looked sad. 'Did I really need to exist as Sailor Moon at all?'

"Serenity-hime of course, though that will take time. Hotaru sacrificed herself once again to seal Serenity. But this time, Serenity will be reborn as herself. She will know the love and caring that she so desperately needs to become Neo-Queen Serenity. Usagi…You have proven yourself to be every bit the Goddess that Queen Serenity was. I give that name to you now," Cosmos said.

Usagi bowed her head to Cosmos but a hand gently lifted her by the chin. "Serenity, Usagi, you are my partner, not my subordinate. You needn't ever bow before anyone ever again. You are the Goddess of peace, justice, and love. I have been watching you for some time now. Your will and desire to save your enemies and friends alike even at the cost of your own life is what makes you worthy. You will never age, and you will never die," Cosmos said. "You can save people and planets all over the universe. Can't you hear their prayers?"

Usagi could indeed hear prayers like a wave in her mind, yet somehow, Usagi could pick them out one-by-one and answer the requests. "I don't know what to say, Cosmos. I don't understand."

"I trust you to know who and what to say yes or no to. I too will continue to answer the prayers of the ever expanding universe." Cosmos lit up in a brilliant blue light. "I must be going home now. If you ever need or want to see me, your heart will guide you along your way. Someday we will need another partner, but I believe that day will not come for quite a long while." Cosmos turned to leave.

"Wait!" Usagi could not stand her most pressing and agonizing question.

"Yes, your friends and guardians have been granted eternal life as well. You needn't see them age and die while you suffer to outlive them. Know that they are only protected from disease and old age. They can still be wounded or even killed in battle. Sailor Saturn will still die to be reborn when she uses her destruction and death abilities. But you know her. She will always return to you." Cosmos took off into the air leaving a trail of blue stardust in her wake.

Back at the Gates of Time Uranus was not paying attention to anything but the lifeless body of her precious daughter in her arms. "Hotaru! Open your eyes! Please! Open your eyes." She didn't care who saw her tears anymore and allowed them to flow freely from her. "Damn that Serenity-hime!"

Neptune was the only one who dared bring a hand to Uranus' shoulder. At first Uranus shrank back from the contact, but when Neptune allowed herself to flow into the aqua gown with it's gold trimmings of Michiru-hime, Uranus could not deny her embrace. As the two stood over the body of their adopted daughter Hotaru began to dissolve into a purple mist. Everyone watched in awe as the mist swirled it's way to Michiru and was absorbed into her belly. At once everyone knew what had happened. Hotaru not only wanted to return to her friends, but she wanted to be Haruka and Michiru's actual daughter. All the faces that had shown sorrow were now filled with joy.

In the room that had kept the Shitennu occupied the Guardian of Sailor Saturn pulled out a deck of cards and walked over to Serenity-hime. "Are you any good at gin rummy?"

"I guess I could give it a try." Serenity-hime was grateful that she would not be alone in this dark place. Not for long anyway. No, there were better plans for her on the way. Serenity smiled with true happiness for the first time in a great long while. She was making an honest to goodness friend in Hotaru. It felt nice.

Sailor Pluto opened the window to invite Galaxia and Usagi inside to join them.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, Odango," Fighter said as she took Usagi into her arms for a passionate kiss.

"But Earth…Elysion…The veil is gone," Usagi cried into Seiya's chest.

"The Earth was ready for it's sleep," Pluto said. "Do you remember what King Endymion told you when you first met him?"

"The Earth was plagued by ecological disasters," Rei said piecing the puzzle together. "And then it was placed into a state of dormancy until Neo-Queen Serenity restored it to the paradise that is Crystal Tokyo."

"Exactly," Pluto said.

"You knew this all along, didn't you," Jupiter stated more than asked.

Pluto nodded. "I told you there are some things I cannot reveal. If you had known this it might not have turned out the way it should. Some of it took me off guard though. I never expected to lose…HIM."

"He's not gone," Usagi said. "He'll return to us. I believe in him."

Usagi's smile and confidence relieved Pluto enough to make her smile.

"Koneko-chan," Uranus said. "You may not be our princess, but you deserve to be treated as such. I wish to continue serving you."

Uranus' vow was met with a chorus of more pledges to Usagi who was beet red from embarrassment.

Smiling widely with tears of joy in her eyes Haruka embraced Usagi yanking her from Fighter's arms in the process. "Thanks to you Hotaru is really going to be OUR daughter. Had she not found another way as you begged her…"

"I know," Usagi said with a nod. Her new senshi uniform was replaced by the loose silken white gown she had worn before. Her wings remained in place however.

"Usagi-chan," Mercury asked. "Where will we live?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd all be frozen too," Jupiter pointed out.

"With Elysion in it's present state I cannot recommend we stay here," Helios said. "It is frozen as is the Earth and the two are melding into one world making Crystal Tokyo possible."

"You would be more than welcome to stay on Kinmoku," Kakyuu said sweetly. "I was hoping for an alliance after all." She winked at Usagi and Seiya who were now holding hands.

"I sealed off the Earth the same way I sealed off the Milky Way. If anything tries to get through I will know it right away," Galaxia said.

"As will I," Usagi said. "In fact, Cosmos Just left our solar system."

"But there is no barrier for the forgotten kingdoms of this system," Galaxia said in disbelief.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't know these things anymore." Usagi smiled at Galaxia. "I think things are going to be ok for a while. Let's put our efforts into that galactic alliance now, shall we?"

"Odango…" Fighter bent Usagi downwards into a kiss of pure love. "With you around…Nothing can stop us."

(So there you have it. Everything up to the freeze. The epilogue is being written now and I don't think I need to say it but the sequel will be about love, friendship and of course, family. Serenity-hime was promised a life filled with everything she had gone without and Endymion has yet to be born as is with Hotaru. This has been an absolute blast to write and I am truly thankful for all of my readers, reviewers, and subscribers. You make my day every time I see my email inbox filled with your words. Again I did say there would be some Christian references in here that I hope are not found to be offensive. I kind of indicated that Cosmos is the creator of everything and then I made the whole immaculate conception of Hotaru. Again, I mean no disrespect by these things. I just felt that the Sailor Moon universe made sense with Cosmos as the supreme deity.)


	27. Chapter 27

Sometimes You Just Need to Believe Chapter 27 (The Epilogue)

I am still not an owner of any part of the amazing works of Naoko-sensei, though I wish I could meet her one day. ^_^

(First of all I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, read, and subscribed to my story. Each and every one of you. I know I tried to reply to each and every review though I may have missed a few, so I will name off all of you as inspiration on this project in honor of that inspiration : ARiaHime, Redsie, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, mamoru lover, Joycy, LordHalo, X-Dreamweaver-X, Garnet Princess, nequam-tenshi, MoonPrincessNece, Rose of Saturn, Firewolfsky, SolarGuardianChick, Sailor Vee Vee, Kmylove, Jovian Sun, bladderwort, Aelita56, lightfast, levitas, PriestessHelene, Sailor Moon Has Balls

To anyone new who reviews this story after this I thank you as well. ^_^ With every chapter I was overcome with joy about the reviews. The reviews actually have my fiancee (not exactly a Sailor Moon fan) wanting to not only read it, but watch the series as well…Ok, we made a deal. He wanted to read it and I told him without knowing the story he'd be clueless. So I have agreed to watch Naruto as long as he watches PGSM and Sailor Moon. We're both biased I think because the only episodes I've seen of Naruto were dubbed as were the Episode he saw of Sailor Moon. I have been flattered and overjoyed by all of you. I have concluded that I will carry on the idea of a web manga after the sequel is completed. I will not be writing the sequel right away. A close friend of mine wants me to watch Kiba and I do not want to write a fic with the influence of another anime. For this one I was careful to only view Sailor Moon (I actually re-watched the entire series before even starting). I also viewed amvs regarding Usagi and Seiya pairings for inspiration, read other fanfics about the pairing, re-watched PGSM, and Viewed the Sera My musicals. If it was not Sailor Moon I did not watch it. I think that is why I was able to keep everyone in character even when I doubted myself on it. I really cannot thank you all enough.

In this epilogue, I include some things that reference and even combine my Wiccan faith with the Christian faith. I believe I have done so in a tasteful and positive way. Both faiths are based on peace and love and I wanted to show that there were different traditions on Kinmoku than there were on Earth.

As warned before, this should set the overall tone of the sequel. I will warn you I am leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger. (Evil I know) But I just had to throw that little tidbit in. I think I am finished with my rambling, and so here you have it…The final piece of "Sometimes You Just Need to Believe" and I hope with all of my heart that you enjoy it. ^_^ Oh, I almost forgot…shori is victory and Paraisu Aikoka Mattaku loosely translates to Utter Lover's Paradise.)

Usagi had never been so nervous in all her life. Her hair was in a partial twist of braids with cascades of fire lilies brushing against her back. Her make-up was absolutely breathtaking. It was not caked on as many brides are wont to do, but it accentuated all of her features beautifully. Yaten had done a great job. Rei and Minako had assured her that the temple looked amazing. Makoto was working on the last bit of detail work on the bouquet of fire lilies and orange ivy. Michiru was checking to make sure she knew how to bustle the train of ten-foot train. She had already started to show in her belly as had Setsuna. Usagi had been kind enough to order red gowns with empire waistlines so that there would not be stares or whispers of chubbiness. Ami pinned the golden veil into place. Galaxia fastened Usagi's pearl necklace. It was not the one Seiya had given to her. Sadly that one was locked on the frozen Earth. This was a new one that had been a gift from Galaxia herself. It was made of golden pearls only found on Kinmoku. They came from the rarest oysters on the planet.

Haruka opened the door. She looked amazing in her tuxedo with the red tie and fire lily boutonniere.

"How is he doing," Usagi asked.

"Just as nervous as you are, Koneko-chan," Haruka chuckled, "I guess this means I'll have to stop flirting with you." Haruka made a little pout.

"We'll see," Usagi said smiling back at her friend.

"Well the temple is full of guests," Haruka said. "We can begin whenever you are ready."

"Let's do it," Usagi said in her hyperactive cheery tone.

Back in the other dressing room Seiya was pacing. 'What if I fall on my face? What if I look too nervous? What if I say the vows wrong, or worse stutter them out like a nervous child? What if I drop the ring? The ring!' "Taiki, you have Odango's ring, right?"

"As I've told you twenty-two times including this one, yes I have her ring. See?" Taiki showed his brother the ring AGAIN. Taiki was growing more impatient with his brother and his nervousness. Taiki had finally "popped the question" as they say to Ami about a week ago, but they were saving the announcement for when Usagi and Seiya came home from their honeymoon. Taiki had chosen to keep his male body while not in senshi form because he and Ami wanted to have children someday.

Kunzite chuckled in the corner of the room at Seiya's nervousness. "Who would have thought that the person who took out seven Harlequins in a single blast would be nervous about walking down an aisle and announcing his love for someone?"

"Your day will come too, Kunzite," Motoki joked.

"Yeah, didn't you see the notes Zoicite was taking while he helped Usagi plan this wedding," Nephrite said.

Jaedite giggled softly in another corner of the room that was opposite the door.

"And just what do you find so amusing," Haruka asked as she entered the room.

Jaedite quickly attempted to stop laughing, but he still managed to get a look from Seiya that clearly said "Shut up."

Its not that Jaedite was unhappy with his life. He did miss his master Prince Endymion, but this time HE would be the big brother. Most of all he longed for the loneliest Sailor Senshi of all. He knew he could never have her. Not in a romantic way. But he had been granted eternal life. Perhaps they could be together at times…Small increments…If, that is, she did not have to unleash her powers of destruction again.

"Koneko-chan says she's ready when you are, Seiya," Haruka said with a grin. Even she had realized by now just how much she and Seiya had in common and had even taken a liking to him. She brought herself close to Seiya's face as though she might kiss him. Instead she reminded him of what she would do to him of the things she would do to him if he ever hurt Usagi. It wasn't pleasant and involved gutting him alive.

"I think you know by now that I would never harm her," Seiya answered confidently as Haruka backed off. "Shall we?"

The men entered the temple as did Haruka beside them. They took their places at the alter. Helios had volunteered to perform the ceremony when Usagi requested it of him. She felt that since Mamoru had been like a brother to her, having Helios perform the ceremony would be a tribute to his memory. Guardian Cosmos and Galaxia had offered to present Usagi since her parents were deep in their slumber on Earth.

The men were soon joined by Michiru who began to play a beautiful keraku (similar to a violin) solo.

The crowd stood in respect as Kakyuu-hime proceeded to the alter. "Please be seated. It is my honor and privilege to welcome you to the wedding of Kou Seiya Duke of Shori to the Goddes Serenity, formerly known as Tsukino Usagi. Let us celebrate this day and mark it in our minds as Shori Day from this day henceforth." Kakyuu-hime went and sat in a chair designed just for her that was set out of the way of the aisle and guests, but where she could still see perfectly.

The tune Michiru changed to now had a more romantic feel to it. The girls began their walk down the aisle slowly. Choosing her maid of honor had not been an easy task. Usagi had actually resorted to putting names in a hat and drawing out Ami's name. And so Ami was the last woman to emerge before the doors reopened revealing Guardian Cosmos and Galaxia in orange gowns similar to the bridesmaids. They each had an arm locked around Usagi's elbow so she could carry her bouquet.

What a vision Usagi was. By now she had learned to control the appearance of her wings so they were not visible now. Her gown was a white princess cut with golden embroidery in the pattern of stars on the bodice. Her sleeves were similar to Kakyuu-hime's but were white with gold trim. The golden pearl necklace Galaxia had placed around her neck had a star pendant resting at the perfect distance between her breasts and neck. She also wore golden earrings that dangled with star charms as well. Draped in her elegant bouquet were more golden pearls and star charms. Seiya was taken aback by the vision approaching him.

"Who presents this woman to be wed today," Helios asked.

"We do," Cosmos and Galaxia said in unison. Wide smiles graced their faces. Galaxia passed the bouquet to Ami while Cosmos placed Usagi's hands into Seiya's grasp.

Usagi was glowing with joy, quite literally. A golden glow surrounded her as a visible aura. Seiya smiled a wide and pure smile. It was not his trademark arrogant smirk, but a genuine smile of joy.

"Good friends and loyal subjects, we are gathered here in the very presence of the Great Guardian Cosmos to join this man, Kou Seiya, and this woman, Tsukino Serenity," Helios said using her new formal name, "in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there are any here who have due cause that this union not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace." He scanned the room but no one was objecting. "Seiya, please repeat after me. I Kou Seiya take Tsukino Serenity to be my wife."

Smiling with glee Seiya said the words without faltering.

"I promise to stand by her side in perfect love and perfect trust," Helios said.

"I promise to stand by her in perfect love and perfect trust," Seiya said as his eyes were tearing up in joy.

"Through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, my love will remain strong and true," Helios was smiling at the couple.

"Through good times and bad, in sickness and in health my love for you will always remain strong and true," Seiya said squeezing Usagi's hands slightly.

Helios then turned to Usagi and had her say the same vows to Seiya.

"And now it is time for the rings," Helios requested.

Ami and Taiki brought forth the rings which Seiya and Usagi placed on one another's fingers gingerly. Once the rings had been exchanged Helios brought forth a long white satin cord and gently wrapped Usagi's right hand to Seiya's left hand. Raising the couple's bound hands Helios proudly said, "In the name of our Great Guardian Cosmos, I now pronounce you man and wife, Duke and Duchess of Shori. You may kiss the bride."

"You don't need to ask me twice," Seiya said as he knelt down to bring his lips to Usagi's.

The proclamation and kiss were met with thunderous applause. Usagi and Seiya stood fast as the guests filed past them each tying a knot in the cord that bound them. Each knot was a wish of happiness for the newlywed couple. Seiya and Usagi couldn't be happier, but now they were beginning to feel a bit nervous. They were to be paraded by carriage from the temple to the royal palace down the main road between them. Usagi was not used to this kind of attention and Seiya was not used to it outside the company of his siblings.

The ribbon was gently removed by Helios to prevent the knots from loosening. It was to be placed under their mattress until their first anniversary to promote good wishes and fertility. The whole kingdom wished for the couple to have a baby, preferably a girl. Kakyuu-hime may be immortal now, but she may wish to one day abdicate the throne. She had made the announcement formally that if she did not have an heiress of her own, the child of the leader of her senshi, Kou Seiya would be proclaimed heiress to the kingdom.

Kakyuu-hime, Guardian Cosmos, Galaxia, and Helios were in the first carriage, followed by one carrying Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Setsuna, Michiru, and Yaten. The next carriage in line held Taiki, Motoki, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Jaedite, and Haruka. In the last carriage, decorated with more golden pearls and fire lilies carried the newlywed couple.

As the procession passed over the road the side street walkways and buildings were overflowing with people hoping to catch a glimpse of the newlywed couple. Many were surprised to see cosmos and bowed as her carriage passed. Many threw flowers to the couple as they passed by. Usagi followed Seiya's lead and smiled while she waved to the crowd. A group of children wearing costumes designed to look like fire lilies danced beside the carriage as they twirled ribbons about to the rhythm of a lively tune played by a marching band behind them.

When they arrived at the steps of the palace Helios once again announced the union and was met with cheers and more flowers thrown to them. Helios took the honor of helping Usagi and Seiya out of their carriage and the two bowed their heads to the crowd and continued to smile and wave when they stood upright once more.

Now came the moment that Usagi had been dreading. It was expected that she, as the head of the household of Shori address the people with a speech. "Good friends of Kinmoku." She was met with cheers and applause. "I am proud to be honored and welcomed by you all. I unite Earth and it's solar system with Kinmoku on this joyous day through the love I have for my husband." Usagi paused to catch her breath. "I hope I can bring you as much joy as you have given me. I thank you all for your warm welcome and for joining us here today. I know that together we can spark a friendship that will unite the entire Milky Way if we all work together. I will remain your humble servant. I am most pleased to be a part of your kingdom." Usagi bowed once more and waved to the crowd before joining arms with Seiya once more as they turned to ascend the stairs into the palace doors, her train flowing behind her. The crowd continued to cheer and it seemed as though it would never end.

Inside the palace, Kakyuu-hime's newest senshi, Sailor Star Blade, Sailor Star Fury, and Sailor Star Tranquility guided the couple to the banquet hall. The trio looked nervous about attending their first real royal function. Usagi let go of Seiya's arm and stepped towards the women. "I'd really like it if you had some fun tonight. Save me a dance…Each of you…Promise me."

The women looked at each other nervously but finally relief overcame them. Tranquility came forward. "I will dance with you, Your Grace."

"As will I," Fury said.

Blade bowed low and said, "As you wish, Your Grace."

'Wow, they really are formal here,' Usagi thought. 'At least they've agreed to a little bit of fun. Maybe they'll even tell me their real names.' Usagi turned back to Seiya who was smiling his devilish smirk at her. The couple locked arms and once more were formally introduced, this time by Guardian Cosmos Herself.

The festivities were very similar to those of Earth. A great banquet was served. Though most of the food was unfamiliar to Usagi, she had no problem digging in right along with Seiya. Several toasts were made to the couple in honor of their union. Usagi was followed by her bridesmaids to a nearby room to bustle her train so that she could dance.

Haruka and Michiru played a beautiful duet they had written just for Usagi and Seiya for the first dance. Thankfully the Kinmoku version of the piano, the agote, was almost identical to the ones of Earth. Seiya and Usagi took to the floor and danced as though they were the only people in the room. Someone tapped their glass and Seiya dipped Usagi low and kissed her tenderly. The move was met with a round of applause.

The new senshi kept their word and danced with Usagi, but they had not loosened up enough to talk to her much, nor did they mention their names.

Usagi had insisted on the bouquet and garter tosses. It seemed strange to the people of Kinmoku, but she was the bride after all. After explaining the significance of the activities, the people understood. Then, as is the case with most weddings, the single women crowded together to vie for the coveted bouquet. Usagi turned to face away from the crowd and as the bouquet flew over several head, it came to rest in none other than Mizuno Ami's hands.

Not wanting to be outdone, Taiki vowed to catch the garter. Seiya took his time removing the garter with his teeth much to Usagi's embarsament. He too turned away from the crowd of men who had assembled behind him. The whole time he was turning he twirled the garter in his fingertip. Shooting a cocky grin back at the men before turning away the last time, Seiya finally threw the garter. Taiki, in an actual physical sports type manner dove for and caught the garter.

When all was said and done, Usagi and Seiya moved to the grand balcony where a giant swan-like bird awaited them. It was loaded with saddlebags and held a seat for two on it's back. It's red feathers were orange tipped and it's beak was a swirl of orange and yellow. The couple walked to the edge of the balcony to wave goodbye to the people both in the banquet hall and in the streets below. It seemed there was a celebration going on in their honor in the streets as well. Usagi and Seiya climbed up onto the bird's back and strapped into their safety belts. The bird took off smoothly as it led them to their honeymoon destination. Seiya had chosen a private island retreat called Paraisu Aikoka Mattaku.

The future looked promising. Usagi and Seiya were wed. They would honeymoon for a month and be home in time for the baby showers for both Setsuna and Michiru. Yes, things were finally looking perfect. As they flew into the sunset Seiya opened a bottle of champagne and he and Usagi toasted one another since the bird knew the way and did not need to be steered in any way. Usagi leaned into her husband and smiled at his protective warmth. She heard his contented sigh and knew he felt exactly as she did at that very moment.

Below the bird on the seashore a man stood watching the couple. He smiled up recognizing them and thought to himself, 'I'm very happy for you Usako…So very happy…I only regret I could not be there with you.' Observing the direction from where the bird came, the lone man with the raven hair began to walk towards where the bird had most likely come. "I want to see you, my love…My beautiful Setsuna."

(Ok, I know that is totally evil of me, but I had to! I already know how and why he's there but you'll have to wait to find out. I'll watch Kiba as fast as possible so I can get the sequel going for you. I promise! ^_^ In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. For any who wondered, the Wiccan traditions were the hand binding, knot tying, placing the knotted cord under the mattress for a year, and in unions such as weddings, or hand bindings as we call them, or the joining of a coven, kind of like a religious congregation, you enter with perfect love and perfect trust. I hope nobody was offended at the combination of traditions, but I thought they would make a great show of varying traditions between the planets. ^_^ Until next time, thank you all for your support!)


	28. Chapter 28

End Note

Just a little tidbit for everyone…I cheated and I've started Have a Little Faith. ^_^ I told you I'd post here when I did.


End file.
